Entre a Raposa e o Falcão
by BastetAzazis
Summary: SasuSaku.Cinco anos depois, Sasuke manda um pedido de ajuda para o Sexto Hokage. E a única pessoa que pode ajudar o Som é a sua noiva, Sakura.
1. Sakura vs Karin

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário: **__SasuSaku.Cinco anos depois, Sasuke manda um pedido de ajuda para o Sexto Hokage. E a única pessoa que pode ajudar o Som é a sua noiva, Sakura._

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o Sasuke é da Sakura.

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

**Capítulo 1:** Sakura vs. Karin

_**Sinopse: **__Sakura encontra sua rival, apenas para descobrir que sempre viveu uma ilusão..._

Havia um capricho estranhamente cruel naquela garota ruiva que chegara com o Sasuke e os outros dois ninjas que também vestiam o manto da Akatsuki. Ela parecia divertir-se com o pesar que tomou conta da Sakura quando viu seu antigo companheiro de time dirigir-se contra a própria vila. E embora a kunoichi de cabelos rosados tentasse aproximar-se do líder do Taka, Karin parecia adivinhar seus movimentos, impedindo-a de chegar perto do Sasuke, sem temer os socos carregados de chakra que criavam crateras enormes no chão cada vez que erravam seu alvo.

Algumas tentativas frustradas, e Sakura logo entendeu sua desvantagem frente à kunoichi que atacava. Karin conseguia pressentir a aproximação do chakra, principalmente do chakra acumulado em seus punhos. Tornara-se óbvio, então, que não poderia usar sua força bruta naquela luta.

Sakura parou para avaliar a situação. Não muito longe, Sai usava seus desenhos para abrir caminho contra o ninja que parecia ser feito apenas de água, enquanto Yamato usava seus jutsus do elemento madeira para imobilizar o outro ninja desconhecido. Naruto corria com seus bunshins em direção ao Sasuke, mas ela não conseguia enxergá-los.

- Então você é a Sakura... – a voz mordaz chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-a voltar a atenção para sua rival. – Patética... Como eu esperava.

Sakura fraziu o cenho para inimiga, que se aproximava dela lentamente depois que sentiu que a kunoichi de Konoha desistira de usar seus socos carregados de chakra.

- Como você sabe o meu nome?

Um sorriso venenoso se formou nos lábios da ruiva, que logo em seguida respondeu:

- O Sasuke-kun me falou de você.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Em seu coração, um restinho de esperança de que ele não havia rompido seus antigos laços pareceu querer renascer, apenas para ser esmagado com o comentário seguinte:

- Ele me contou da sua tentativa frustrada de impedi-lo de deixar a vila – Karin continuou, enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção à Sakura. – Nós rimos muito da menininha que acreditava que o faria desistir por causa uma declaração patética.

O sorriso maldoso transformou-se numa risada escandalosa, que enchia os ouvidos de Sakura, não permitindo que mais nenhum som fosse ouvido ao seu redor. Mas a pupila da falecida Princesa Tsunade há muito deixara de ser aquela garota bobinha que o Sasuke conhecera, e reconheceu imediatamente que sua inimiga tentava iludi-la com um genjutsu. Antes que Karin conseguisse avançar mais um passo, Sakura recarregou seus punhos e a proximidade das duas tornou o desvio de sua técnica praticamente impossível. Assim que conseguiu atingi-la, Sakura estava livre do genjutsu e, com Karin atordoada com o primeiro golpe, continuou acertando sua rival; a idéia de que Sasuke tivesse considerado seus sentimentos de maneira tão leviana a ponto de narrá-los como se fosse uma piada para seu novo time dava-lhe ainda mais força para continuar batendo. Mais alguns socos, e a kunoichi que a impedia de prosseguir até onde o resto do antigo Time 7 se encontrava caíra no chão, inconsciente.

Ainda indignada, Sakura correu ao encontro do ex-companheiro de time. Por mais que ela tivesse se iludido anos atrás e que ele não sentisse nada por ela, aquilo não lhe dava o direito de compartilhar com outra pessoa um momento tão particular, principalmente para diminuir um sentimento que ela sempre guardou por ele, mesmo quando todos a aconselhavam a esquecê-lo. Agora ela sabia que o Sasuke-kun que ela sempre esperara retornar a Konoha nunca havia existido. Era apenas um personagem que sua mente iludida com uma paixão infantil havia criado para entretê-la.

Ao menos, aquela constatação lhe dava mais certeza para lutar contra o Sasuke. Seus punhos estavam prontos para ajudar o Naruto a impedir o nukenin que voltara para tentar destruir a vila. Entretanto, quando ela conseguiu alguma visualização dos dois, seu coração parou ao encarar o amigo tomado pelo manto vermelho da raposa. Do outro lado do Vale do Fim, Sasuke enfrentava o antigo amigo com os olhos vermelhos, brilhando intensamente. Os dois estavam imóveis, o que a fez relembrar da primeira vez que encontraram o Sasuke no esconderijo do Orochimaru. Naruto nunca lhe contou o que aconteceu exatamente, mas Sakura sabia reconhecer um genjutsu, sabia que Sasuke esteve na mente do amigo por alguns instantes.

Antes que ela pudesse correr para tentar tirá-lo de alguma ilusão que Sasuke estivesse tentando submeter Naruto, o manto da raposa se dissolveu. Em poucos segundos, o loiro voltou ao seu estado normal, com o corpo todo machucado pelo chakra maligno da Kyuubi.

- Naruto! – Sakura sabia o quanto aquilo o esgotava e, sem pensar, disparou em direção ao amigo.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Naruto com os olhos lacrimejando, tentando usar suas técnicas de cura para que ele voltasse ao normal, de costas para o ninja que os observava.

- Naruto... – ela balbuciava enquanto tentava curá-lo. – Por que você fez isso? Você prometeu que jamais usaria... – mas ela mesma se interrompeu quando entendeu que Naruto e Sasuke jamais mediram as conseqüências dos seus atos quando testavam suas rivalidades.

E um ódio que ela jamais havia sentido antes começou a dominá-la.Ela sabia por que Naruto fizera aquilo, por que ele fora até seu limite; ele precisava vencer o Sasuke, precisava convencer o Sasuke a voltar, "mesmo se precisasse quebrar as pernas dele e trazê-lo carregado para Konoha".

Sasuke... Era sempre tudo por causa do Sasuke. Do amigo que eles aprenderam a entender; o amigo que eles nunca desistiram, mas que nunca os reconheceu da mesma forma, brincando com os seus sentimentos. Então, finalmente, ela secou as lágrimas que derramara pelo Naruto e se levantou para encarar o membro perdido do antigo time de gennins.

Ele não tinha mais os olhos vermelhos. Ficou imóvel e em silêncio, observando-a derramar lágrimas pelo amigo deitado ao lado dela. Pela segunda vez que encontrara a Sakura depois que deixara a vila, o orgulho do Uchiha fora pisoteado ao ver que ele não era mais a primeira pessoa que sempre chamava a atenção dela com sua presença. Mas desta vez ele havia decidido que não chamaria pelo nome dela, e assim o fez, até que Sakura se levantou para encará-lo.

- Por que você fez isso com ele? – foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou, gritando. – Você nunca conseguiu entender o que significa para ele, não é mesmo?

Sasuke podia esperar que ela viesse correndo na direção dele com os punhos brilhando de chakra, mas foi pego de surpresa com as palavras ásperas. O que havia acontecido com a Sakura que ele deixara em Konoha anos atrás?

- Você nunca deu o valor que ele merece, e ele foi até o fim por você!

Ela estava falando do Naruto? Ela estava defendendo o Naruto? Dele?

- Eu... eu... – As lágrimas haviam secado do rosto dela, e os olhos verdes brilhantes acompanhados com o franzir da testa indicavam o quanto a raiva a dominava. – Eu não sei nem o que dizer para você, Sasuke...

O ninja que conquistara o temor de muitos heróis das vilas pelas quais as histórias de seus feitos chegaram continuava paralisado em frente a antiga companheira de time. Entretanto, ninguém jamais imaginaria que seriam apenas as próximas meia dúzia de palavras a única coisa capaz de derrotá-lo. Não por causa das palavras em si, mas por causa da boca de onde saíram:

- Eu... Eu odeio você, Sasuke Uchiha! – Sakura gritou para o vale vazio a não ser pelos integrantes do Time 7. – Eu posso não ser forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo, mas se for para atrasá-lo, eu morrerei feliz por defender minha vila de uma escória como você!

Para a surpresa de Sakura, Sasuke continuou imóvel. A única pista de que ele ouvira o que ela dissera fora um pequeno levantar das sobrancelhas, tão imperceptível que ela jamais notaria se não o conhecesse há tanto tempo. Entretanto, depois de ameaçá-lo, ela tinha que atacar, e seus punhos voltaram a brilhar com o chakra quando a voz de Naruto a parou:

- Sakura-chan!

Ela virou para trás para encontrar o amigo de pé, já quase curado dos males do manto da raposa. O alívio a fez correr e abraçá-lo com força, enquanto Sasuke apenas os observava.

- Sakura-chan, eu estou bem! – Naruto reclamou, quase sufocando nos braços dela. – Você já pode me soltar – acrescentou, rindo.

Quando os dois se separaram, um silêncio diferente permaneceu no ar. Naruto moveu os olhos da Sakura para o Sasuke, e este apenas lhe perguntou, impassível como sempre:

- Então, Naruto? Agora você entende?

O loiro assentiu com a cabeça, e Sakura olhou confusa para os dois homens a sua frente. Depois disso, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente, Sasuke não estava mais atacando a vila, e ela e Naruto mais uma vez tinham o Uchiha como companheiro de time. Os verdadeiros inimigos de Konoha se aproximavam, mas pegos de surpresa com a traição do Sasuke, os habitantes da vila conseguiram se defender facilmente.

Ao final de uma luta desgastante, Sakura entrava novamente em Konoha, carregando Sasuke e Naruto com a ajuda de Sai e Yamato. Ela tinha usado seu último chakra para curar as feridas vitais dos dois companheiros e deixando para o Hospital de Konoha os demais cuidados médicos. Entretanto, os ex-integrantes do Time 7, a partir daquele dia, ficaram conhecidos como os Novos Sannin de Konoha.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Embora fosse a menos machucada, Sakura foi a última a receber alta. Ela havia gasto quase todo seu chakra para salvar os amigos e não tinha a mesma capacidade de recuperação que Sasuke e Naruto. Quando deixou o hospital, apenas Naruto estava lá para acompanhá-la e contar a melhor novidade desde o final da guerra: antes de morrer, a vovó-Tsunade havia deixado um último pergaminho, indicando o loiro hiperativo como seu sucessor. Com a morte de Danzou e dos conselheiros da vila, os chefes dos clãs mais importantes de Konoha se reuniram e decidiram que a vontade da Godaime deveria ser respeitada, e a nomeação se realizaria no dia seguinte.

- É uma pena – Naruto continuou com sua narração dos últimos acontecimentos – que o Sasuke não vai ficar. Ele partirá depois da cerimônia, amanhã.

O sorriso de Sakura se fechou. Talvez fosse melhor assim, pensou consigo mesma. Não seria fácil conviver com o Sasuke diariamente depois de tudo que ela confessara a ele anos atrás, sabendo que ele considerava aquilo uma piada.

- Ele diz que, embora saiba que os cidadãos de Konoha não sejam culpados pela morte do clã – Naruto continuava sua explicação –, jamais conseguiria viver em paz voltando para o Distrito Uchiha. Ele me pediu para demolir o que ainda restou daquilo lá.

- Eu entendo – Sakura respondeu com pesar.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por um tempo, criando coragem para as próximas palavras. Vendo que Sakura olhava distraída para o lado, depois de alguns minutos, ele finalmente fez o pedido que treinou por horas antes de falar com ela:

- Talvez se você for até lá falar com ele, Sakura-chan. Se você explicar para ele o quanto é importante para a gente ter ele de volta... Quem sabe...

- Não – ela respondeu, categórica. Não se rebaixaria mais uma vez perante o Uchiha. Se ele não quisesse ficar, não seria ela que o prenderia em Konoha. – Se o Sasuke acha que não há mais lugar para ele em Konoha, não adianta tentarmos impedi-lo.

- Mas... Sakura-chan? – Naruto insistiu, a voz insinuando um tom de desânimo e dúvida. – Eu pensei que você e o Sasuke... Agora que ele está com a gente...

- Eu sei que você queria o Time 7 reunido, mas nós não somos mais gennins – ela o cortou, fingindo que não ouvira as últimas palavras do amigo. – Está na hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho, e o seu é o de se tornar Hokage! – ela completou, dando um beijo rápido no rosto dele, numa impetuosidade que nem ela mesma entendeu por que fazia aquilo.

- Acho que você está certa, Sakura-chan – Naruto respondeu, tentando esconder o rubor. – O dia que o Sasuke quiser voltar, Konoha estará de portas abertas, dattebayo!

Os dois amigos caminharam lado a lado até chegarem na residência dos Haruno, sem perceberem que eram observados ao longe. No dia seguinte, Naruto Uzumaqui foi nomeado o Sexto Hokage numa cerimônia festiva, onde todos comemoravam não apenas o novo líder da Vila da Folha, mas o final de uma guerra e a promessa de um longo período de paz no mundo shinobi.

Entretanto, nem todos os presentes na festa comemoravam. Sakura passara o tempo todo observando, com o canto do olho, a ruiva que não desgrudava do Sasuke e parecia toda hora reclamar de alguma coisa. Ainda magoada com as revelações de Karin, Sakura havia se conformado com o fato que, embora tivesse derrotado a kunoichi do Som no campo de batalha, sua rival conquistara o coração que, para ela, sempre fora inatingível.

Sasuke também estava ficando impaciente. Além da Karin não parar de relembrá-lo que eles precisavam voltar o mais rápido possível para o Som se ele ainda pretendia ir atrás da parte do Orochimaru que estava com o Kabuto, as lembranças que Konoha fazia ascenderem em sua mente começavam a incomodá-lo, principalmente depois de ser praticamente ignorado pela Sakura.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, o Time Taka seguiu para os portões de Konoha. Seu líder, entretanto, ainda parecia se demorar um pouco para deixar mais uma vez sua vila natal.

- Você sabe, Sasuke – a voz de Naruto o fez virar-se para trás. – Para mim, você nunca deixará de ser um ninja da Folha, um amigo e... meu irmão.

Sasuke apenas bufou, levantando os lábios discretamente num sorriso. Seus olhos moveram-se do Sexto Hokage para a mulher de cabelos rosados atrás dele. Ele esperou Sakura falar, mas ela apenas o encarou em silêncio.

- Adeus – ele disse então, e virou-se mais uma vez para a saída da vila. Do outro lado dos portões, o time Taka já esperava por ele.

Sasuke caminhou sem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que o Naruto e a Sakura ainda estavam ali, observando-o. Ele diminuiu os passos, esperando ouvi-la gritar, dizer alguma coisa, ameaçar chamar alguém... As lembranças daquela noite ainda eram dolorosas, e ele quase vacilou antes de lembrar-se da maneira como testemunhara a Sakura cuidar do Naruto nos últimos dias. Ele não pertencia mais a Konoha, muitos tempo havia se passado, não adiantava querer que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes...

Mesmo retardando seus passos, a hora de cruzar os portões chegou em silêncio. Ninguém em Konoha implorava para que ele ficasse, ele não tinha mais nenhum laço naquele lugar.

Engraçado, Sasuke pensou enquanto se afastava da Vila da Folha. Ele sempre julgara que quando sua vingança estivesse acabada, a sensação de aperto no coração desapareceria. Tantos anos longe o fizeram esquecer das poucas vezes que não sentia seu peito apertar, e talvez o orgulho não o permitisse entender que havia acabado de deixar, pela segunda vez, a única pessoa capaz de fazer aquela sensação desaparecer.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Yo, mina! Eu não tinha programado mais nenhuma fic long-shot, mas essa, de repente apareceu! Não posso prometer atualizações tão rápidas, entretanto, por causa de vários compromissos. Mas esperam que gostem!

**DICA:** Reviews deixam a autora animada a continuar escrevendo... :P


	2. Cinco Anos Depois

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 2:** Cinco Anos Depois

_Cinco anos depois, Naruto recebe um pedido de ajuda vindo do Som._

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_- Agora você não pode mais fugir de mim, Sakura. – A voz dele a fazia se arrepiar enquanto sentia seus pulsos serem levantados e amarrados apertados, o corpo dele quase esmagando-a contra a parede fria de pedra._

_- Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou, implorando para que ele a libertasse._

_- Shhh... – ele continuou sussurrando ao ouvido dela. Um tom malévolo que fazia seu estômago gelar._

_- Você está me machucando... – ela insistiu._

_Sasuke se afastou, facilitando a respiração dela e ao mesmo tempo fazendo-a lamentar perder o contato com ele, com o calor que o corpo dele passava para ela._

_- Sakura, Sakura... – ele começou, balançando a cabeça e rindo sensualmente. – Você ainda não entendeu que é minha prisioneira? Eu tenho que fazer isso com você._

_Ela o considerou. O olhar obscuro a fazia sentir-se nua apenas com um sorriso malicioso. A camisa aberta chamava toda a sua atenção, até ela resolver descer os olhos para a cintura, onde a calça pendia frouxa sem o cinto característico dos ninjas do Som. Engolindo em seco, ela sabia o que ele pretendia, e uma mistura de medo e prazer se apossou dela._

_- Sasuke-kun... – ela lamuriou._

_- Não se preocupe – ele respondeu depois de uma risada, enquanto uma das mãos fazia o zíper da sua blusa se abrir –, eu sei do que você gosta... – Sasuke completou com a voz ainda mais ameaçadora e, ao mesmo tempo, sensual. _

_Antes mesmo que ela pudesse implorar para que ele a soltasse, um gemido se soltou quando ele abocanhou um dos seios, acariciando o mamilo com a língua e, depois, sugando-o avidamente. Enquanto isso, as mãos pesadas percorriam seu corpo, arrancando a roupa que ainda sobrara. Sakura mordeu os lábios para repreender outro gemido com as ondas de prazer que ele fazia percorrerem em sua espinha apenas apertando os mamilos já enrijecidos. Ela queria agarrá-lo, forçá-lo contra o corpo dela, mas as mãos presas a impediam, fazendo crescer uma angústia em seu peito, uma vontade desesperada de senti-lo dentro dela, golpeando-a contra a parede._

_Mas Sasuke era cruel, e quando os olhos dele levantaram para encará-la, o brilho malicioso neles lhe alertava que ele ainda a faria sofrer mais. As mãos dele desceram para a cintura e, num único golpe arrancaram a última peça de roupa. Ela estava presa e indefesa contra a fera que despertava cada vez que o Uchiha a olhava daquela maneira. Num instinto, seus músculos se contraíram e as pernas se fecharam, apertadas. Ele apenas sorriu, satisfeito com a pequena resistência._

_Antes que Sakura percebesse, suas pernas foram abertas a força, e uma das mãos a explorava atrevidamente, brincando com as sensações que o toque tão íntimo provocava nela. Ele apenas roçava seus dedos contra ela, sentindo a umidade que se formava neles, sorrindo ao vê-la mordendo os lábios com força a cada toque dele._

_- Sasuke-kun... não... – ela começava a se debater contra a parede, as mãos puxando com força as amarras._

_Mas Sasuke não era um captor benevolente. Quanto mais assistia o desespero dela, mais ele gostava de brincar. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a sua prisioneira e logo não eram mais os dedos que a acariciavam, mas a língua quente e molhada, explorando-a com movimentos ora suaves, ora firmes e profundos. Sakura não conseguia mais se agüentar, e começou a gemer mais alto, suplicando para que ele a tomasse de uma vez:_

_- Sasuke-kun... Por favor..._

- Sakura-chan?

_Não, não... Sasuke-kun..._

- Vamos dorminhoca! Você não disse que tinha que chegar cedo no hospital?

_- Sasuke-kun... – ela lamuriou enquanto assistia Sasuke desaparecer nas sombras. Seu corpo ainda estava preso na parede, e uma sensação de abandono apoderou-se dela. Ela queria correr atrás dele, mas não conseguia se mover..._

- Vamos, Sakura! Hora de acordar!

A voz estridente feria os seus ouvidos. Ela ouviu uma cortina ser aberta ao longe e uma luz incômoda atingiu seus olhos. Sakura moveu os braços, estava livre; e assim que sua consciência despertou e ela entendeu que não estava no seu quarto, sentou-se abruptamente na cama.

- Já é de manhã?

- Bom dia, Sakura-chan! – A voz, e logo depois, o rosto alegre e divertido do seu noivo apareceram a sua frente. – Você estava dormindo tão bem, eu não tive coragem de acordá-la.

- Naruto, você enlouqueceu? – Sakura gritou irritada para ele. – Como eu vou explicar para os meus pais que eu não dormi em casa?!

- Sakura-chan... Você tem que parar com essa mania de acordar mal-humorada! – Naruto sorriu e a beijou levemente nos lábios. – Você vai dizer que estava com o seu futuro marido, oras, que por acaso é o Hokage.

Ela deu um suspiro contrariado, mas então decidiu conceder um sorriso ao Naruto. Afinal, ela estava sempre perdendo a paciência com ele, mas desta vez não podia culpá-lo pelo desfecho inacabado do seu sonho. Na verdade, ela devia se repreender por ainda ter aqueles sonhos com o Sasuke; ele fazia parte do seu passado, era uma página virada, uma página que ela gostaria que nunca tivesse existido.

- Me desculpe, Naruto – ela disse. – Você tem razão, nós não temos nada a esconder de ninguém. Bom dia – acrescentou, devolvendo o beijo.

- Eu preparei nosso café da manhã – Naruto contou alegremente. Entretanto, ao ver o olhar preocupado da noiva, explicou rapidamente: - E não é ramen!

Ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos, desta vez para um beijo de verdade, antes de se levantar e dirigir-se para a porta do quarto.

- Espero você na cozinha.

Sakura o observou deixar o quarto, apreciando as costas do Sexto Hokage e descendo os olhos até a samba-canção colorida, a única peça de roupa que ele usava enquanto andava pela casa. Era engraçado ver como o Naruto havia amadurecido e ao mesmo tempo ainda conseguia manter alguns traços do ninja hiperativo que o falecido Kakashi-sensei se orgulhava de ter treinado. Ele se transformara numa pessoa maravilhosa, e era tão seguro estar com ele... Diferente dos sonhos que a assombravam durante a noite. Ele era sempre tão bom para ela que Sakura começava a se sentir culpada por não conseguir controlar seu subconsciente. Ela odiava aqueles sonhos, ao mesmo tempo que se perguntava porque quando estava com o Naruto, que era de carne e osso, ela nunca conseguia se entregar como a Sakura dos seus sonhos se entregava.

Naruto era o único que a entendia. Depois que Sasuke partiu de Konoha pela segunda vez, eles tinham apenas um ao outro. Claro, tinham também os demais amigos da vila, mas Ino, Sai, Shikamaru ou qualquer outro jamais entenderiam os laços que os uniam. E com o tempo, Sakura se tornou tão dependente da amizade que ela aprendera a apreciar no Naruto, que ele lhe parecia o único a merecer o seu primeiro beijo e, tempos depois, a sua primeira vez. Eles descobriram juntos a amizade e, depois, o amor. Agora ela entendia que amava o Naruto, que aquilo que sentia pelo Sasuke era apenas uma obsessão, algo forte demais que só a fazia sofrer. Nos braços do Naruto ela tinha tranqüilidade, algo que jamais teria se estivesse com o Sasuke, e aqueles sonhos eram só mais uma prova disso.

Deixando suas dúvidas de lado, Sakura passou por toda a rotina da manhã e deixou a casa do Naruto seguindo diretamente para o hospital. Com a morte da Godaime, Sakura se tornou a médica-nin mais importante de Konoha, e a principal responsável pelo hospital. Seria mais um dia como outro qualquer, até que Shizune a avisou que estava sendo chamada para o escritório do Hokage, imediatamente.

Sakura estava pronta para mais uma bronca sobre a falta de responsabilidade do noivo, chamando-a para a sala dele no meio do dia, provavelmente para discutir algum detalhe insignificante do casamento. Entretanto, ao contrário do que imaginava, quando entrou na sua sala, ela o encontrou com a expressão séria atrás da mesa, e um pergaminho recém aberto nas mãos.

- Naruto? O que aconteceu de tão urgente para você me chamar?

O Hokage a considerou por um instante e depois voltou os olhos para seu principal assistente, Shikamaru. Com um aceno de cabeça, o jounin se retirou, deixando-os a sós.

- Eu recebi uma carta – ele respondeu assim que a porta se fechou. – Do Sasuke.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, espantada, mas continuou em silêncio.

- Ele está pedindo a nossa ajuda – Naruto continuou.

- Hunf! – Sakura desdenhou. – É uma armadilha. O Sasuke jamais escreveria pedindo a nossa ajuda.

- Na verdade – Naruto respondeu, estendendo a carta para ela –, ele está pedindo a sua ajuda.

Sakura olhou desconfiada para o pergaminho nas mãos de Naruto, mas o pegou e leu atentamente. Sasuke havia se tornado o novo líder do Som depois de acabar de uma vez por todas com o que restara de Kabuto e Orochimaru. Com o fim das experiências sem sentido do antigo sannin das cobras, o Som havia se tornado uma vila importante e reconhecida entre as demais vilas shinobi, e seus ninjas eram respeitados e temidos no mundo todo. Ela jamais tivera notícias dele nos últimos cinco anos, e não conseguia enxergar por que ele se lembraria dela, depois de tanto tempo.

A carta endereçada ao Hokage explicava tudo, entretanto. A melhor médica-nin viva estava em Konoha, e era justamente a presença dela que Sasuke requisitava ao Naruto. Mesmo contando com alguns ninjas com incríveis poderes de cura, havia um garoto que fora envenenado e desenganado por todos no Som. Sakura era sua única esperança.

- Quem é esse garoto? – ela perguntou, desconfiada, assim que terminou de ler. – Por que o Sasuke se preocupa tanto com ele?

Naruto a observou por um momento, estranhando o modo como Sakura falava do antigo companheiro de time. O Sasuke havia errado no passado, mas ele se redimira e sempre dera provas que, mesmo separados, eles nunca deixaram de ser o Time 7. Por que Sakura sempre fazia tanta questão de recriminá-lo?

- É um chuunin do Som – Naruto respondeu, num tom próximo à repreensão. – E como líder do Som, ele está preocupado com o garoto como eu estaria se fosse um chuunin da Folha.

- Eu entendo – ela devolveu, baixando os olhos, envergonhada por duvidar do antigo companheiro de time enquanto Naruto parecia falar num tom tão maduro. – Pelo que está na carta, eu devo partir o quanto antes. Quanto mais tarde ele for atendido, maiores são as chances do veneno atingir os órgãos vitais.

- Se você não quiser... – Naruto começou, percebendo uma certa relutância nas atitudes da Sakura.

- Não – ela o interrompeu. – Não seria justo com o Sasuke, não é mesmo? Negar-lhe ajuda depois do que ele fez por Konoha.

- Eu sabia que você entenderia – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso. Levantando-se do seu lugar, caminhou até ela e a beijou levemente nos lábios. – Eu vou ficar com saudades, mas sei que você voltará logo. Você vai conseguir curar esse menino antes mesmo que o Sasuke consiga fazer alguma coisa para te irritar, dattebayo!

Sakura sorriu para os olhos azuis que sempre depositaram tanta confiança nela, e sem querer, seus olhos acabaram pousando no retrato da Quinta Hokage, pendurado na parede logo atrás do Naruto. Sem saber o porquê, uma conversa de anos atrás voltou a sua mente, da época em que ela era apenas uma aprendiz que via em sua mestra um exemplo a ser seguido, e um oráculo para suas dúvidas mais profundas...

_- Tsunade-sama, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?_

_Ela havia acabado de chegar da missão de encontrar o esconderijo do Orochimaru e resgatar o Sasuke, mas descobriram que seu antigo companheiro estava tão cego pelo desejo de vingança que preferia morrer para dar mais poder a um inimigo de Konoha que voltar para sua vila e seus amigos. Depois daquele dia, a certeza de que o Sasuke retornaria, de que eles voltariam a ter o time reunido, estava quase morta no seu coração. Além disso, ela começava a entender o verdadeiro Naruto por trás da figura amaldiçoada do Jinchuuriki, e sentia-se culpada por todas as vezes que ele a convidara pra sair e ela nunca aceitava pelo simples motivo de que ele não era o Sasuke._

_Tsunade a considerou calmamente antes de responder. Ela sempre via si mesma mais jovem cada vez que mirava sua aluna, e isso a fazia considerá-la a filha que nunca pode tenha sido apenas isso que salvara Sakura da fúria pela qual a Godaime era famosa._

_- Diga, Sakura._

_- Você nunca pensou em dar uma chance ao Jiraya-sama?_

_Tsunade olhou brava para ela, mas seu coração apaziguou ao ver o semblante preocupado da aluna, e resolveu conceder-lhe uma resposta:_

_- Sim, Sakura, já pensei. Mas não seria justo com jamais poderia dar a ele o mesmo amor que dei ao Dam._

_Sakura a encarou com olhos tristes._

_- Eu entendo... eu acho._

_Compreendendo todo o desespero que corroía o coração da sua aprendiz, Tsunade ainda lhe deu um sorriso e continuou:_

_- Sakura, você e o Naruto são como filhos para mim. Eu sempre vou rezar pelo melhor para vocês. Por isso, aceite meu conselho. Duas pessoas não serão felizes se o coração de uma delas pertence a uma terceira pessoa._

_- Mas e quando não é fácil assim? – Sakura perguntou com os enormes olhos verdes lutando para não derramarem mais lágrimas. – E quando você sabe que faz uma pessoa sofrer porque seu coração teima em olhar para outro lado? Para um lado que não encontra nada, a não ser rejeição?_

_Numa cena que poucos tiveram a chance de presenciar na Quinta Hokage, Tsunade aproximou-se da Sakura e a abraçou fortemente, deixando que a menina descasasse a cabeça sobre os seus ombros, e as lágrimas começaram a rolar livremente._

_- Eu não posso responder isso, Sakura. Os assuntos do coração, apenas o coração entende._

- A vovó Tsunade estaria orgulhosa de você agora, Sakura – Naruto interrompeu suas lembranças, depois de perceber que ela passara minutos observando a foto da última Hokage.

Sakura voltou os olhos para ele, mas a voz da antiga mestra ainda ressoava em sua mente.

_- O Naruto é um garoto excelente. Ele merece encontrar alguém que o ame com a mesma intensidade que ele dedica a todos a sua volta..._

Uma batida na porta do escritório, entretanto, a fez voltar os olhos rapidamente para o presente. Logo em seguida, o rosto corado de Hinata Hyuuga apareceu numa pequena abertura.

-Des... Desculpe, Naruto-kun... Eu... não sabia... que estava ocupado...

- Hinata-chan! – Naruto deixou o lado de Sakura e correu para abrir a porta totalmente. – Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci da nossa reunião. É só que apareceram algumas questões que me atrasaram.

Hinata entrou no escritório e cumprimentou Sakura com um aceno. A jovem Hyuuga havia amadurecido muito depois da morte do pai na última guerra. A necessidade de se impor como líder do clã a fez romper as barreiras da sua timidez, espantando a todos com sua força e capacidade de liderança. Hinata foi uma das peças principais na reunião entre os clãs para garantir a aceitação de Naruto como o próximo Hokage, e desde então, ela se tornara uma das figuras mais respeitadas de toda a vila. Entretanto, Sakura ainda ficava intrigada com a maneira como ela e Naruto se dirigiam entre si como se ainda fossem gennins.

- A Sakura-chan deverá partir numa missão de última hora – Naruto explicou para Hinata. Depois, voltando para perto da noiva, continuou com a voz baixa: - Imagino que você precisará de tempo para juntar suas coisas antes de partir. Eu encontro você na saída da vila para me despedir.

Sakura sorriu e concordou com um mero assentimento de cabeça, saindo do escritório do Hokage. Não havia muita coisa para levar consigo, apenas algumas ervas que poderiam ser úteis e que dificilmente cresceriam nos terrenos mais áridos do Som. O mais importante seria avisar Shizune e Ino de sua ausência, para que as duas a substituíssem no que fosse necessário no hospital.

- Você tem certeza disso, Testuda? – Ino perguntou, desconfiada, quando ouviu a missão da amiga. – Não quer que eu vá no seu lugar? Um caso de envenenamento não deve ser tão complicado...

- Eu sei o que você está querendo, Porquinha – Sakura a interrompeu, provocando-a sem medir as palavras. – Mas o Sasuke pediu que eu fosse ajudá-lo. Você perdeu essa!

Ino recostou-se na cadeira e considerou a amiga, preocupada.

- Sakura! – a loira a repreendeu. – Nós não somos mais gennins competindo pelo número um da classe. Você está noiva do Naruto, lembra-se?

Só depois de raciocinar o que acabara de falar, Sakura enrubesceu, atrapalhando-se com os papéis que juntava em sua mesa para entregar a Shizune antes de partir. Considerando a amiga, ela ainda se perguntou da onde aquilo tinha saído, por que tinha que relembrar da antiga rixa das duas? Só podia ser a lembrança do Sasuke, que parecia mais viva que o normal naquele dia.

- O que eu quis dizer – Sakura tentou se explicar – é que ele pediu a minha ajuda especificamente. Não seria apropriado mandar outra pessoa.

Ino apenas considerou a amiga sem falar nada. Quando as duas estavam prestes a sair, Ino para continuar seus afazeres no hospital e Sakura para seguir até os portões da vila, a loira ainda acrescentou:

- Você tinha um cabelo tão bonito naquela época. Por que nunca mais deixou crescer?

Sakura virou o rosto para Ino, surpresa com a pergunta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Porquinha?

- É só que o Naruto, o seu noivo – ela reforçou –, ficou tão chateado quando viu que você cortou o cabelo. Talvez ele gostaria de vê-la com o cabelo comprido de novo...

- Não era o Naruto quem gostava de meninas de cabelo comprido – Sakura rebateu, estreitando os olhos.

- Não – Ino concordou. – Mas eu nunca vi o Sasuke reclamar...

- O Sasuke nunca reparou em nada além do próprio umbigo – Sakura replicou, irritada. – E quem é você para me dar conselhos sobre meu relacionamento com o Naruto? Você ainda corre atrás do Sai como se ele fosse o substituto do Sasuke.

Ino respondeu com um longo suspiro. Era verdade que ela não desistira de convencer o ANBU a exprimir seus sentimentos, mas há muito tempo que isso deixara de ser uma busca por um novo Sasuke. Ela entendia o Sai, gostava de ficar perto dele e não criara para ele a figura de um herói inatingível como ela fazia quando achava que era apaixonada pelo Uchiha. Quanto mais ela entendia seus sentimentos com o Sai, mais perto ela chegava à conclusão que Sakura estava fazendo uma grande burrada. Quem sabe essa missão não abriria os olhos da amiga?

- Sakura – Ino começou, tentando aconselhar a amiga -, você pode dizer para todo mundo, até para si mesma, que ama o Naruto, mas eu sei que você jamais esqueceu o Sasuke. Eu sou sua amiga, não quero que você se machuque nessa missão.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Ino – Sakura respondeu. – Eu vou para o Som ajudar esse garoto e, quando voltar, tenho certeza que o Sasuke nunca mais vai lembrar de Konoha novamente, a não ser que precise da nossa ajuda uma segunda vez.

Dando as costas para a amiga, Sakura deixou o hospital irritada. Ela tinha jurado a si mesma que jamais deixaria que o Sasuke ditasse o rumo da sua vida novamente, e agora vinha a Ino dizer que ela jamais tinha esquecido de tudo que ela sofrera por ele. Talvez Ino estivesse certa, ela realmente não tinha esquecido o que sofreu por ele, por isso que estava com o Naruto agora, seu porto seguro, seu amor verdadeiro que faria qualquer coisa para sempre vê-la sorrindo.

Para ressaltar seus sentimentos, lá estava ele, na sua frente, no ponto que combinaram para se despedir.

- Eu voltarei em breve – Sakura garantiu, beijando-o discretamente nos lábios, antes que fossem vistos. – Casos de envenenamento não costumam ser demorados.

- Sakura – Naruto insistiu uma última vez, percebendo que ela estava um pouco irritada –, se você não quiser ir, se quiser mandar outra pessoa, não tem problema. A gente pode falar com a Shizune, ou...

- Está tudo bem, Naruto – ela respondeu. – É você que eu amo. O Sasuke foi só uma ilusão infantil. Eu vou para o Som cumprir meu papel como médica e voltar assim que puder. – Levando uma mão ao rosto dele, ela acrescentou: - Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Ele se assustou com a capacidade que Sakura tinha de ler seus pensamentos, mas sorriu com a certeza com que ela lhe afirmou seu amor. Sem poder dar muitas mostras de carinho, já que estavam em público, ele apenas segurou a mão dela que estava em seu rosto com as duas mãos e sorriu ternamente.

- Eu vou sentir saudades – disse, beijando as costas da mão que segurava ternamente.

- Eu também, Naruto – Sakura respondeu, devolvendo um sorriso.

Naruto ficou observando Sakura seguir seu caminho para fora da vila até que fosse quase impossível distinguir suas feições no horizonte. Ele tentou fingir que não se preocupava com o fato dela encontrar o Sasuke no Som, mas naqueles cinco anos, Sakura parecia ter aprendido a adivinhar o que atemorizava sua mente. Quando recebeu aquela carta, sua primeira intenção era ignorá-la, ou mandar algum outro médico de Konoha. Mas se o Sasuke havia passado por cima do próprio orgulho e pedido a ajuda da Sakura, era porque ele já havia considerado todas as alternativas e depositava nela suas últimas esperanças.

Como Hokage, ele se viu numa encruzilhada. Ajudaria seu melhor amigo e líder de uma vila aliada, ou inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para se poupar da preocupação de entregar a mulher que ele sempre amou para os braços do seu maior rival? Sua consciência sabia que devia confiar nos seus dois melhores amigos, mas as lembranças dos três quando ainda eram um time às vezes teimavam em assombrá-lo. Quando se tratava de Sasuke e Sakura, ele sempre acabava fingindo que não entendia os gestos, os olhares, a antiga cumplicidade entre os dois. Da mesma forma que ele ainda fingia que não a escutava murmurar o nome do Sasuke nos seus sonhos mais agitados.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**N.A.: **Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Fiquei feliz em saber que muitos gostaram do cenário do Vale do Fim para a luta Sasuke vs. NAruto - imagino que eles ainda voltarão para lá no mangá!

E não esquecem de dizer o que acharam desse cap também!


	3. A Vila do Som

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 3:** A Vila do Som

_O que estaria escondido por trás da figura de um ninja envenenado?_

Quando Sakura cruzou as fronteiras entre o País do Fogo e o País dos Campos de Arroz, sentiu o mesmo frio na barriga que a dominara quando ela, Naruto e o Capitão Yamato invadiram o esconderijo de Orochimaru anos atrás, na esperança de reencontrar o companheiro perdido do Time 7. Aquilo lhe trazia péssimas lembranças. O espanto ao encontrá-lo, amadurecido, ainda mais bonito, imponente e impassível ante os antigos amigos. A constatação de que ele realmente jamais evoluiria tanto se tivesse permanecido em Konoha. A decepção ao ouvir que sua vingança era mais importante que até mesmo sua própria vida. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca traíra Konoha, que ele os ajudara a conquistar a paz que as vilas shinobi gozavam agora, ela deixou a antiga Sakura – aquela que sofria pela perda do amor de infância – a dominasse num único momento de melancolia. Depois, levantando a cabeça, disse para si mesma que estava lá não para correr atrás do Sasuke, mas para atender um chamado dele. Era ele quem precisava da ajuda dela, era ele quem reconhecera o seu valor.

Uma revoada de pássaros chamou sua atenção assim que pisou no país estrangeiro. Parecia um bom presságio; era uma imagem bonita com o pôr-do-sol ao fundo, e Sakura continuou sua jornada seguindo as explicações que Sasuke indicara em sua carta. Ela não precisou andar por mais de meia hora, e um ninja do Som apareceu em sua frente. Ela o reconheceu como Juugo, um dos três acompanhantes do Sasuke no dia que ele fingiu invadir Konoha.

- Sakura-sama – ele a cumprimentou.

Sakura respondeu com um assentimento de cabeça, e ele continuou:

- Sasuke-sama me pediu que a escoltasse até a vila oculta. Estes campos não são seguros para quem não é daqui.

Ela estranhou as últimas palavras, afinal, já estavam vivendo um período de paz há cinco anos, quais perigos uma ninja treinada como ela, uma sannin, correria naquele país? Mas Juugo não lhe disse mais nada, apenas pediu para que ela o seguisse. Antes disso, ela reparou que ele parecia conversar com um pássaro semelhante aos que ela vira anteriormente, e a ave voou rapidamente do ombro dele para o mesmo sentido que eles se dirigiam.

Eles andaram por mais alguns minutos até chegarem numa pequena fortaleza. Juugo fez sinal para que ela entrasse, e depois explicou:

- Este é o esconderijo sul. Nós seguiremos pelos labirintos subterrâneos. Não é permitido que um ninja de outra vila conheça a localização exata de Otogakure.

- Claro – Sakura respondeu, contrariada. Ela estava ali para ajudar, a pedido do próprio Sasuke, e era tratada como uma prisioneira ou uma invasora.

As paredes rústicas iluminadas por pequenos castiçais presos entre as rochas a fizeram relembrar novamente daquele dia, quando ela correu desesperada, cômodo por cômodo, procurando pelo Sasuke; a idéia de que Sai tinha a missão de matá-lo assombrando seus pensamentos. Como ela fora tola, pensando que Sai podia ser um perigo para o "novo" Sasuke. Agora, ela andava calmamente, seguindo Juugo pelos inúmeros corredores que se dividiam e viravam ora para um lado, ora para outro, seguindo um padrão que ela jamais seria capaz de repetir sozinha.

Num determinado ponto, eles subiram por uma escada mal iluminada e chegaram num corredor semelhante, mas cheio de portas em suas paredes. Seguiram ainda mais alguns metros, até que Juugo parou em uma das portas e avisou:

- Chegamos. Satoshi-kun está neste quarto.

- Hai – ela assentiu, esperando que Juugo abrisse a porta.

Era um quarto simples de hospital. O garoto, Satoshi, parecia inconsciente e recebia algum tipo de medicamento pelo braço. Mas o que mais chamou atenção da Sakura foi a menina de olheiras profundas sentada ao lado da cama, segurando firmemente a mão do garoto. Uma inspeção mais cuidadosa, e Sakura reparou no vaso de flores sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, recordando-a dela mesma, quando tinha a idade que a menina aparentava. Haviam duas flores nele, uma delas claramente era mais nova que a outra, indicando que a menina estivera lá todos os dias.

- Momiji-chan – Juugo chamou a menina. – Esta é a médica que Sasuke-sama mandou chamar de Konoha.

A menina levantou os olhos para examiná-la. Um brilho intenso iluminava o azul enfraquecido de outrora, mas quando ela abriu a boca para falar, foi outra voz que Sakura ouviu. Uma voz que há muito tempo ela ouvia apenas nos seus sonhos mais secretos.

- Sakura.

O tom dele era seco, frio, mas ainda assim foi capaz de fazê-la prender a respiração. A médica de Konoha virou-se quase que instantaneamente, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao encontrar o companheiro que não via há cinco anos. Ele não mudara muito, ela examinou, a expressão do rosto parecia ainda mais séria e amadurecida, e o kimono aberto na frente ainda a fazia se perder na imagem do peito delineado que ele desenvolvera enquanto ainda estava sob o treinamento do Orochimaru.

- Obrigado por vir – a voz dele preencheu o quarto, trazendo-a de volta para o presente.

Sakura aceitou o raro agradecimento com um leve assentimento da cabeça, imaginando se era apenas impressão dela ou se a voz dele denunciava o constrangimento daquelas palavras. Mas lembrando-se por que estava ali, afastou aqueles pensamentos da mente e tentou se concentrar no seu trabalho como médica. Afinal, era apenas para isso que ele a chamara.

- O que... O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou, apontando para o garoto na cama.

- Satoshi e seu time tinham a missão de levar documentos importantes para o Senhor do País do Arroz, mas foram surpreendidos no caminho por um grupo que tentava um golpe de estado. Os ladrões sabiam que os documentos estariam protegidos por ninjas e usaram um veneno desconhecido em suas armas.

- E o que aconteceu com o time dele? – Sakura perguntou, temendo o pior.

- Satoshi protegeu Momiji e Rioko para que eles pudessem completar a missão – Sasuke respondeu, movendo os olhos por um breve momento para a menina ao lado da cama e, depois, voltando-se para Sakura. – Com os inimigos derrotados e os documentos entregues, os três voltaram para a vila. Karin conseguiu curar o maior estrago que o veneno fez aos órgãos vitais, mas todos os esforços dela parecem inúteis. É como se, depois de curado, ele voltasse a ser exposto ao veneno novamente.

Enquanto Sasuke falava, Sakura já se dirigira para a cama onde estava o garoto do Som e começava a examiná-lo, concentrando seu chakra nas mãos e colocando-as sobre o corpo imóvel.

- Entendo – ela respondeu quando Sasuke terminou sua explicação, sua atenção voltada inteiramente para Satoshi. – O veneno atingiu todos os órgãos vitais, e vai continuar agindo sobre eles até destruí-los. Uma técnica de cura só fará com que o veneno continue agindo indefinidamente, num processo vicioso de cura e deterioração.

- Isso significa... – a menina, Momiji, finalmente falou, segurando com força a mão do companheiro de time do outro lado da cama – que o Satoshi-kun... Que ele... ele... não vai mais melhorar?

Sakura levantou os olhos para a menina. Os olhos azuis, que antes brilhavam de esperança, voltaram à cor pálida, e via-se claramente que ela lutava contra as lágrimas que queriam transbordar. Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito como nunca antes sentira nas vezes que precisara dar más notícias à família de algum ninja sob seus cuidados. Prendendo os cabelos ao alto da nuca, como sempre fazia quando estava empenhada em seu trabalho, ela respondeu:

- Eu posso retirar o veneno através da imposição de chakra e, depois, verificar o verdadeiro estrago nos órgãos internos. Mas não posso garantir nada.

Momiji arregalou os olhos e os moveu até Sasuke, que permanecera em silêncio, refletindo.

- É um processo doloroso para ele, e dependendo de como o veneno tiver se ligado aos tecidos dos órgãos, ele pode não suportar – Sakura explicou, observando Sasuke tomar sua decisão. – E dependendo da gravidade dos danos, mesmo que ele sobreviva, apenas uma cirurgia muito arriscada poderia garantir que ele volte a ter uma vida normal.

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Sasuke finalmente se pronunciou:

- Se você retirar o veneno – ele ponderou –, pode trabalhar num antídoto?

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, contrariada. Não acreditava que ele estava pensando em antídotos enquanto ela tinha um garoto morrendo a sua frente.

- Entretanto – ela acrescentou –, é tarde demais para um tratamento apenas com antídotos para o Satoshi-kun.

Sasuke moveu os olhos rapidamente para Momiji, que continuava agarrada à mão de Satoshi, lutando para parecer forte e não chorar. Voltando-se para Sakura, declarou sua decisão:

- O importante para a vila é conseguir este antídoto. Não podemos permitir que mais ninjas sejam impedidos de completar suas missões por causa de um veneno desconhecido.

Sakura estreitou os olhos para o antigo companheiro de time, indignada com a frieza com que ele tomava suas decisões. Ele sempre fora assim, ela lembrou, talvez por isso o papel de líder de uma vila como o Som lhe caía tão bem.

No instante seguinte, a porta do quarto se abriu num estrondo, e uma voz estridente chegou aos ouvidos de todos os ocupantes do recinto.

- Momiji-chan! A médica de Konoha está aqui! Ela veio salvar o Satochi!

Sakura correu os olhos para o garoto de cabelos escuros e espetados que acabara de entrar. Os olhos também escuros brilhavam de alegria, até que ele percebeu as presenças no quarto e, principalmente, o olhar frio e quieto do Sasuke.

- Sasuke-sensei... – ele disse de cabeça baixa. – Eu não sabia que...

- Você não sabe de muitas coisas, Rioko – Sasuke o repreendeu, com a voz baixa mas firme. – Se tem tempo de ficar correndo e gritando pelos corredores da ala do hospital, deveria dedicar mais tempo ao seu ninjutsu. Você não melhorou nada desde que Satoshi está internado.

- Eu... sinto muito, sensei – o menino respondeu, envergonhando.

Não precisou mais nada para que Sakura entendesse que aquele era o outro integrante do time de Satoshi e Momiji, e que os três eram treinados pelo próprio Sasuke. Agora ela também entendia por que ninjas tão novos foram enviados para uma missão rank A.

- Juugo – a voz de Sasuke soou autoritária –, leve Rioko e Momiji daqui. Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, menos chances o Satoshi terá de sobreviver.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, os olhos de Rioko se arregalaram assustados, movendo-se ora para o amigo hospitalizado, ora para Momiji, que se agarrara com ainda mais força à mão de Satochi.

- Por favor, Sasuke-sensei – a menina implorava com os olhos lacrimejando. – Eu quero ajudar...

Sakura apenas observou com tensão o olhar repreendedor que a menina recebera do sensei, mas o que mais a chamou a atenção foi a expressão de tristeza, desapontamento e conformação que tomou conta do garoto que antes entrara tão alegre no quarto. Ela conhecia aquela expressão, não era apenas movida pelo complicado estado de saúde do amigo, mas pela constatação do quanto Momiji estava sofrendo.

- Momiji-chan... – Confirmando as suspeitas da médica-nin, Rioko correu para o lado da amiga, tentando consolá-la. – O Sasuke-sensei tem razão, é melhor a gente deixar a médica cuidar do Satoshi.

- Na verdade – Sakura resolveu interromper, comovida com a cena –, eu vou precisar de ajuda para retirar o veneno do corpo do Satoshi-kun. – Virando-se para o Sasuke, ela continuou: - Se o Sasuke-sama não se opor, vocês podem ficar.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo com que Momiji e Rioko ouvissem atentamente a lista de material que Sakura pedia para eles providenciarem. Quando tudo estava pronto, Sasuke, Juugo e Rioko ficaram encarregados de segurar o corpo inconsciente de Satoshi, enquanto Momiji auxiliava Sakura com seu jutsu médico. A cada intervenção da médica-nin, forçando seu chakra no corpo do garoto, Satoshi se debatia violentamente, obrigando Sasuke e Juugo usarem cada vez mais força para que o tratamento pudesse continuar. Com um relance para frente, os olhos de Sasuke e Sakura se encontraram por um breve momento, e ela pode ler uma preocupação e um sofrimento que jamais imaginaria observar no semblante do impassível Uchiha. O momento passou, e ela precisou se concentrar no seu paciente, mas alguma coisa naqueles olhos pretos tão obscuros lhe diziam que aquele menino era realmente importante para ele. Sem perceber, ela esboçou um sorriso ao pensar que Sasuke ainda era capaz de formar laços.

Levou mais de uma hora para que Sakura conseguisse tirar todo o veneno ligado aos órgãos de Satoshi, e os demais ocupantes do quarto esperavam ansiosamente pelo diagnóstico quanto aos verdadeiros estragos da substância. Sakura tentou evitar os olhos esperançosos e inchados pelo choro de Momiji quando quebrou o silêncio do ambiente:

- Ele ficou muito tempo sob o efeito do veneno – anunciou, mirando um ponto qualquer na parede a sua frente. – Eu poderia curá-lo, mas precisaria de pelo menos mais dois médicos para tratar os órgãos vitais ao mesmo tempo, e mais dois substitutos caso o chakra não seja suficiente.

O quarto ficou em silêncio profundo. Quando Sasuke falou, foi para pedir que Juugo retirasse seus dois outros alunos, que ele precisava falar a sós com a Sakura.

Momiji e Rioko seguiram Juugo, mas a menina, antes de chegar à porta do quarto, deu meia volta e correu para a frente de Sakura.

- Sakura-sama, por favor... – Os olhos azuis suplicavam, a voz dela era um fio fino que lutava para atravessar a garganta presa pelo choro. – Por favor, salve o Satoshi... Eu... Se ele precisar do meu chakra, se...

O coração endurecido pelo tempo de Sakura não foi capaz de ignorar um pedido tão sincero. Momiji não precisava terminar a frase para ela entender o que a menina lhe pedia; ela também já tinha sentido aquilo uma vez. Com um gesto tranqüilizador, Sakura levou uma mão ao rosto de Momiji, afagando-o.

- Eu farei o que puder, Momiji-chan – garantiu com um sorriso. Entretanto, dentro dela, Sakura sentia que havia poucas esperanças para o garoto.

Momiji retribuiu o sorriso e pareceu tranqüilizada, saindo rapidamente na direção de Juugo e Rioko. Quando ficou sozinha no quarto com Sasuke, Sakura foi a primeira a falar:

- Quem é esse menino? Por que ele é tão importante para você a ponto de fazer isso?

Ele a considerou com o cenho franzido.

- Eu não sei do que está falando.

- O que foi toda essa cena? – Sakura continuou, levantando a voz. – Por que me trazer aqui, me fazer vivenciar tudo isso de novo, depois de tantos anos?

Sasuke continuou a observá-la, quieto.

- Por que garantir que eu me sensibilizaria a ponto de ser facilmente convencida a ultrapassar meus limites para salvar esse garoto? Por que fazer tudo isso, Sasuke?

Irritada com a falta de respostas, ela simplesmente deu as costas para ele, voltando-se para o garoto sucumbindo na cama. Sem ela perceber, Sasuke deu alguns passos para frente, e sua voz soou mais perto quando ele falou novamente.

- Depois de todos esses anos... – ele disse, praticamente ao lado dela – e eu ainda não consigo esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

Sakura virou o rosto bruscamente, encarando-o com o cenho franzido.

- Eu podia lhe dizer que Satoshi é um dos meus melhores ninjas, mas você percebeu que não é só isso – ele continuou. – Ele é meu aprendiz, eu o treino há cinco anos, desde que voltei para o Som. Quando eles chegaram com ele inconsciente e nenhum tratamento dava resultado, você foi a única pessoa que me restou para pedir ajuda.

- É claro que eu vou ajudar – Sakura assentiu, comovida –, é o meu dever como médica. Você não precisava colocar os companheiros dele na minha frente para me convencer.

- Eles são uma célula tripla – Sasuke respondeu prontamente. – Eu não precisei colocá-los na sua frente para convencê-la de nada. Mesmo que eu os proibisse de estar com o Satoshi, sei que eles dariam um jeito de me desobedecer.

- Hunf! – Sakura bufou, virando-se para Satoshi para não ser obrigada a encarar Sasuke. – Então você ainda se lembra dele...

Sasuke ficou em silêncio e parou nas costas dela, observando o garoto por cima dos ombros da médica, até começou a falar, quase encostado ao ouvido dela:

- Kakashi sempre foi mais que um mero sensei para mim. E o Satoshi me faz lembrar muito de mim mesmo quando tinha a idade dele. – Depois de um breve momento em silêncio, ele continuou, numa voz quase impossível de se ouvir, não fosse a proximidade dos dois. - Por favor, Sakura... Se tem alguma coisa que você possa fazer por ele... Ele é o filho que eu nunca tive...

Sakura arregalou os olhos sem se virar para ele. Não podia acreditar que Sasuke estava lhe pedindo ajuda com tanto cuidado, que ele estava abrindo seu coração daquela maneira. Ela sabia o quanto era difícil para ele se ligar a alguém, e se entristeceu com o fato que, sem a ajuda que ela estava começando a concluir que não teria, o garoto tinha poucas chances de vida.

- Eu já disse – ela respondeu, sem se virar. – Traga-me mais duas pessoas capazes de realizar jutsus médicos, e eu poderei começar a cirurgia.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – Sasuke respondeu, categoricamente.

Sakura apenas se virou, para finalmente encará-lo.

- Não há ninguém no Som treinado em jutsus médicos – ele respondeu à pergunta não formulada. – Kabuto era o único, e obviamente ele não se preocupou em passar suas técnicas para ninguém. Esta ala hospitalar é o que resta das pesquisas do Orochimaru em tentar retardar a própria morte, mas não podemos contar com muita coisa além de casos como a Karin, que tem uma técnica própria de cura.

- Eu entendo – Sakura assentiu, pesarosa.

Sasuke estava de cabeça baixa. Ele sempre evitava encará-la quando estava numa posição vulnerável como aquela, Sakura relembrou. Ele estava decepcionado, ela sabia. Não porque ela não poderia curar o garoto, mas com a própria impotência do Som, a vila que ele liderava. Era engraçado como mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela ainda o entendia, até o Sasuke havia comentado isso minutos atrás.

Entristecida por ser obrigada a praticamente condenar a morte um garoto que poderia ser facilmente curado se estivesse em Konoha, ela disse as próximas palavras maldizendo sua própria fraqueza:

- Com o que me resta de chakra, eu posso garantir que ele não sinta mais dor até que todos os órgãos parem de funcionar – ela disse vagarosamente, para dar ao Sasuke tempo de assimilar as palavras. - Pelo menos, isso aliviaria a morte dele.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, sem encará-la, dirigiu-se para a porta. Antes de sair, de costas para ela, disse:

- Faça o que achar melhor. Apenas me avise quando tudo estiver terminado.

Aquele não era o Sasuke que ela imaginara encontrar no Som. Como antiga companheira de time dele, ela tivera a oportunidade de presenciar o mesmo desânimo, aquele ar de derrotado. Mesmo assim, foram raríssimas vezes. Era surpreendente descobrir que a imagem que ela tinha feito do Sasuke depois que ele deixara Konoha pela segunda vez (depois que ela se decepcionara com o modo como ele tratara seus sentimentos) não condizia com a realidade. Sasuke ainda era capaz de formar novos laços, de se preocupar com eles. O Sasuke que se revelara apenas quando estavam sozinhos era mais parecido com o Sasuke que ela imaginava todas as vezes que ela lutara para encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta. Por trás da imagem do líder frio e calculista, ainda existia um Sasuke de carne e osso ali, e ela, de repente, se viu na obrigação de lutar para que este Sasuke não morresse, o que provavelmente estaria mais perto de acontecer se ela não conseguisse ajudar o Satoshi.

Voltando-se para o seu paciente, Sakura respirou fundo antes de concentrar o chakra nas mãos. Dentro de si, ainda podia sentir a voz da sua mestra a repreendendo: era preciso um controle muito preciso do chakra para não desperdiçá-lo e ter o suficiente para recuperar todos os ferimentos do garoto.

"_Eu devo isso ao Sasuke_", ela pensou. _"Eu devo isso aos laços que sempre imaginei que ele fosse incapaz de criar..."_

Com as mãos unidas, ela iniciou o tratamento. Aos poucos, tentou por em prática uma nova técnica que vinha estudando, mas ainda não tivera coragem de testar. Separando as mãos, cada uma preocupou-se em usar o chakra em posições diferentes, curando vários órgãos ao mesmo tempo. Ela deixou que sua energia fluísse livremente no corpo do menino, sem sentir as horas passarem, até que o pulso dele voltasse ao normal vagarosamente. Neste mesmo instante, ela sentiu que havia cruzado um limite perigoso demais, restava-lhe pouquíssimo chakra, e ela precisou lutar contra a fraqueza que tomou seu próprio corpo. Felizmente, quando sentiu que estava prestes a desmaiar, uma enfermeira apareceu na porta.

- Sasuke-sama pediu para verificar se está tudo bem.

Sakura sorriu fracamente, sem forças sequer para levantar a cabeça até sua interlocutora.

- Sim – ela respondeu. – Ele deve acordar dentro de algumas horas.

A mulher arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

- Por favor, leve-me até o Sasuke-sama – Sakura continuou. – Eu preciso dar a notícia para ele. – Ela podia estar fraca, mas sentia que ainda precisava fazer aquilo pelo seu antigo companheiro de time. Ela queria testemunhar o sorriso dele ao descobrir que seu pupilo estava livre de riscos.

Ajudada pela enfermeira, Sakura seguiu os corredores até outra ala, sem entender exatamente onde estava. Quando pararam numa porta ao final do corredor, a mulher explicou:

- Este é o escritório dele. Vou deixá-los a sós e verificar se o Satoshi-kun precisa de alguma coisa.

- Hai – Sakura assentiu, antes de bater na porta.

Com uma ordem mal-humorada para entrar, ela abriu a porta, encontrando Sasuke sentado atrás de sua mesa. Ele foi o primeiro a falar:

- Então...? Acabou?

Sakura o respondeu com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

- Satoshi-kun deve acordar em algumas horas. Ele está... está...

Ela se esforçou para terminar a frase, mas seu corpo parecia não responder suas ordens. O escritório escureceu repentinamente, e quando ela se deu conta que estava prestes a desmaiar, sentiu um par de braços fortes em sua cintura. Depois disso, tudo ficou silencioso e escuro.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **Yo, mina! Finalmente o terceiro cap saiu! Eu avisei que não havia previsão para atualizações, mas nem eu imaginava que este demoraria tanto! Espero que gostem.

Os odiadores do Sasuke podem achar que ele está um pouco OOC nesta fic, mas lembrem-se, ela ocorre depois do "final do mangá", ou seja, depois que o Naruto colocar um pouco de ordem naquela cabeça confusa. Eu imagino que um dia o Naruto vai conseguir mostrar ao Sasuke o quanto os laços são importantes, assim como os laços que ele agora tem com os seus alunos.

Para quem não é um SasuSaku tão viciado quanto eu, Sakura refere-se ao cap 109 do anime (ou 181 do mangá) quando diz que Sasuke nunca foi capaz de encará-la nos olhos em seus momentos vulneráveis. Outra cena que ela também se lembra quando vê um Sasuke sentido-se derrotado é a da Floresta da Morte, quando ele quase desistiu de lutar contra o Orochimaru e só mudou de idéia quando a ouviu chamando-o de covarde (não lembro os números do anime e mangá agora).


	4. Primavera

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 4:** Primavera

_O Clã Hyuuga tem novidades. E quem diria que Sai teria alguma coisa para dizer sobre laços?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ino observava aborrecida, debruçada sobre o balcão, o movimento que começava a crescer na rua a frente da floricultura. Ela sempre ajudava os pais com a loja da família quando não estava em missão ou ocupada com algum caso mais grave no hospital de Konoha. Entretanto, naquele dia, com as sakuras em flor embelezando a vila, o movimento na floricultura parecia diminuir. Mesmo assim ela precisava continuar ali, desperdiçando o tempo que podia usar em seu treinamento para esperar algum freguês intencionando surpreender uma namorada ou apenas presentear um amigo aniversariante.

Felizmente ela não estaria sozinha por muito tempo. Os olhos azuis brilharam vivamente quando reconheceram o primeiro cliente da manhã. Sai acabara de entrar na loja, e dirigia-se imediatamente para ela. Ino endireitou-se atrás do balcão, arrumando os cabelos instintivamente antes de atendê-lo.

- Bom dia, Ino-san – ele a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Sai – Ino respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas nós somos amigos, você não precisa de tanta formalidade assim.

- Ah, me desculpe, bijin-san – ele replicou, devolvendo o sorriso, e deixando uma Ino completamente enrubescida. – É que eu vim aqui para pedir um conselho profissional.

- Pro... profissional? – Ino repetiu, depois que conseguiu se recuperar do elogio, embora ela já conhecesse Sai o suficiente para saber que ele não estava sendo totalmente sincero. Ele estava apenas testando seus conhecimentos sobre apelidos e laços de amizade.

- Sim – Sai explicou. – Eu quero mandar umas flores para a Sakura-san no aniversário dela, mas não sei o que seria mais conveniente.

- Por que você vai mandar flores para aquela testuda da Sakura? – Ino não conseguiu segurar a raiva quando ouviu o verdadeiro motivo daquela visita. – Ela vai casar com o Naruto! E ela nem sequer está em Konoha. Saiu em uma missão sem prazo para retornar.

Cruzando os braços e virando-se para o lado, Ino não percebeu o sorriso discreto que se formou no rosto do ANBU. Sem se importar com a revolta da Yamanaka, Sai ainda levantou dois arranjos diferentes que estavam no balcão e continuou:

- Eu gosto das rosas vermelhas – explicou, levantando o arranjo de rosas da mão esquerda e analisando a imagem a sua frente –, mas às vezes fico em dúvida se flores coloridas são mais adequadas – prosseguiu, levantando o outro arranjo, que estava na mão direita.

Ino simplesmente voltou a encará-lo com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Percebendo a ira da mulher atrás do balcão, Sai devolveu os dois arranjos e deu um passo para trás.

- Entendo... – disse. – Acho melhor pensar em outro presente para a Sakura-san então...

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele saiu, convencido que sua experiência fora um sucesso.

- Maldita Testuda... – Ino ainda resmungou depois que Sai deixou a floricultura. – Até mesmo longe de Konoha ela ainda fica no meu caminho...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A bela manhã do início da primavera encontrou um Hokage preocupado demais para prestar atenção à beleza das flores que enfeitavam a vila naquela manhã. A única Sakura que lhe interessava não estava em Konoha. Ele calculava que ela já deveria estar no Som, e provavelmente já estava trabalhando num antídoto ou alguma outra forma de salvar o tal garoto. Em breve ela estaria de volta, ele dizia para si mesmo, embora a idéia de que ela estava tão perto do Sasuke trazia um temor em seu coração que o fazia duvidar de suas próprias palavras.

Ainda preocupado com sua vida pessoal, Naruto foi recebido no Distrito Hyuuga, onde era esperado pela líder do clã, uma vez que os assuntos que tinham que tratar no dia anterior foram interrompidos pela partida repentina da sua noiva. Ele passou pelas ruazinhas repletas de outros usuários do Byakugan sem o olhar vívido que lhe era característico, mas com a cabeça baixa, deixando que o conduzissem até a casa principal.

Suas preocupações foram interrompidas, entretanto, por um grito forte e raivoso, vindo do cômodo destinado ao escritório da líder do clã, Hinata Hyuuga.

- Eu odeio você!

Era a voz da irmã mais nova de Hinata, Hanabi. Ela saiu tempestivamente pela engawa onde o Hokage estava sem lhe dar atenção, e ainda parou mais uma vez, voltando-se para o escritório da irmã:

- Você não tem esse direito! Você arruinou a minha vida!

Naruto arregalou os olhos, assustado com as lágrimas e os berros de uma das mais jovens jounins da vila, mas apenas a observou passar por ele correndo, indiferente às pessoas que a repreendiam com o olhar.

- Hokage-sama, perdoe a Hanabi-san – o Hyuuga que o acompanhava lhe suplicou. – Sabe como a juventude é intempestiva.

Naruto apenas assentiu com a cabeça, com um sorriso discreto no rosto antes de entrar para a reunião com a líder dos Hyuuga.

- Na... Naruto-kun! – Hinata exclamou assim que os dois ficaram a sós. – Me desculpe pela confusão.

- Se você tiver algum problema para resolver no clã – Naruto começou, aproveitando o pequeno incidente para se livrar de uma reunião que ele não tinha a menor vontade de prosseguir – nós podemos remarcar para outra hora.

Hinata o fitou profundamente, os olhos perolados pareciam que liam a alma do Hokage quando ela respondeu:

- Os problemas do clã não devem atrapalhar as decisões da vila, Naruto-kun. Mas se você está preocupado com a Sakura-chan, eu entendo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos observando a mulher que o encarava por trás da mesa. Hinata parecia que tinha o poder de sempre entender o que lhe afligia. Aquela não seria a primeira vez, e ele a respondeu com um suspiro entre as palavras.

- Não deveria haver nada para eu me preocupar, mas...

- Naruto-kun... – ela o interrompeu com a voz macia e educada, levantando-se de onde estava e apontando para a porta que dava para o jardim interno da casa principal. – Talvez nós devêssemos começar nossa reunião num ambiente mais tranqüilo, eu sempre venho para estes jardins quando preciso refletir.

Os olhos de Naruto finalmente ganharam um pouco de brilho com a imagem dos belos jardins que enfeitavam a residência dos Hyuuga. Aceitando o convite, ele acompanhou Hinata pelos caminhos marcados com pedras delicadas, apreciando a calma trazida pelas fontes que escorriam e davam vida à paisagem. Por alguns silenciosos minutos, Sakura e Sasuke estavam longe das suas preocupações, e ele agradecia à Hinata por aquele pequeno momento de desprendimento.

- É normal que você esteja preocupado com a Sakura-chan – Hinata o fez voltar para suas dúvidas, mostrando-lhe que nem mesmo o título de Hokage o livrava de ser um humano como outro qualquer. – Mas todos em Konoha sabem o quanto vocês são um casal feliz, com certeza ela enxerga no Sasuke-san apenas o companheiro de time de vocês.

Naruto parou de caminhar com as palavras dela, refletindo no que Hinata acabara de lhe dizer. Para ele, Sasuke era um amigo querido, mas que o destino os separara. Eles sempre estariam ligados, embora se encontrassem apenas quando os deveres com suas vilas os permitiam. Mas a Sakura... Ele sabia que com a Sakura era diferente.

Naquele lugar tranqüilo, e para a pessoa que sempre pareceu entendê-lo, ele finalmente conseguiu coragem de expor o seu maior medo. Sentando num banco em frente a uma das fontes, deixou que as palavras simplesmente saíssem:

- Você nunca viu a Sakura-chan realmente feliz, Hinata-chan. Eu lembro como ela era antes do Sasuke partir, eu nunca mais vi os olhos dela brilharem daquele jeito...

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata arregalou os olhos perolados com a confissão tão inesperada. Sentando-se ao lado dele, ela sabia que a única coisa que poderia fazer pelo homem que sempre a guiou a ser uma pessoa melhor era continuar ali, ouvindo-o atentamente.

- Quando o Sasuke partiu de novo e ela não fez nada para impedi-lo, eu tentei fazer aquele brilho voltar aos olhos dela... – Ele suspirou, olhando para frente. – Mas por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que ela sorrisse, não era a mesma coisa...

O som da água escorrendo pelos caminhos de bambu era o único em todo jardim. Hinata considerou o Hokage por algum tempo antes de escolher bem suas próximas palavras. Ela sempre pensou que Naruto estava feliz ao lado da menina que ele sempre afirmara gostar, jamais imaginara que ouviria uma confissão daquelas. Ela sempre achou que fazia o certo ao sofrer calada vendo-o feliz ao lado da mulher que amava. Mas agora, sentia que ele sofria por não fazer a Sakura feliz, o que a deixava ainda mais confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos e à resolução que tomara para sua vida.

- Naruto-kun... – ela finalmente o chamou, fazendo-o virar-se para ela. – A Sakura-chan sempre se preocupou muito com você. Tenho certeza que ela jamais aceitaria essa missão se soubesse que isso o incomodava.

- Talvez... – ele respondeu, baixando os olhos tristes. – Mas se o Sasuke ainda for capaz de trazer aquele brilho de volta, quem sou eu para impedir a Sakura de ser feliz?

- Você quer dizer... – Hinata começou, admirando ainda mais o homem que ela conhecera como um garotinho hiperativo, odiado por todos da vila, mas que conseguira realizar seu maior sonho, ensinando-a a nunca desistir também. – Você quer dizer que jamais seria totalmente feliz se não conseguisse fazer a Sakura-chan feliz também, não é mesmo?

O garotinho que agora já era um homem apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Hinata sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e lutou corajosamente para que uma lágrima não rolasse em seu rosto. Como ela gostaria que aquelas palavras fossem sobre ela mesma.

- Sabe, Naruto-kun... – Hinata continuou na sua voz doce – eu ainda era muito nova quando minha mãe morreu, mas ela sempre dizia uma coisa que eu nunca esqueci.

Naruto voltou a encará-la, mostrando-se interessado.

- O que, Hinata-chan?

- Ela sempre dizia que devemos deixar as pessoas que amamos seguirem seus próprios caminhos. Se elas nos amam também, elas sempre voltarão.

Naruto continuou observando-a sem falar nada, refletindo nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Mais uma vez ele se surpreendera aquela manhã com a capacidade que a líder dos Hyuuga tinha para dizer sempre o que ele precisava ouvir. Com o sorriso que lhe era característico voltando ao rosto, ele respondeu:

- Talvez você esteja certa, Hinata-chan. Por isso que eu sempre gostei de conversar com você!

Apesar de ter se tornado uma mulher capaz de liderar o clã mais influente de Konoha, Hinata não foi capaz de conter o rubor que cresceu em seu rosto, virando a cabeça para o lado rapidamente, antes que Naruto percebesse alguma coisa. Entretanto, o Hokage não era mais aquele garoto desligado.

- O que foi, Hinata-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa?– ele perguntou assim que percebeu a reação dela. – Ah, já sei! Você está preocupada com a sua irmã, não é mesmo? Por que vocês estavam brigando?

Mas mesmo sendo o Hokage, ele ainda era o Naruto...

- Não é nada, Naruto-kun. Problemas com o clã, nada que mereça o aborrecimento do Hokage – Hinata mentiu.

- Oras, Hinata-chan! Você sabe que pode contar comigo – Naruto insistiu. – Nós somos amigos, não somos?

Vendo que Naruto não desistiria até que ela lhe contasse alguma coisa, Hinata resolveu revelar o motivo da revolta de Hanabi naquela manhã:

- Você sabe que o Neji-niisan vem treinando a Hanabi-chan desde antes dela se tornar jounin – ela começou. – Acho que ela se apegou demais aos treinamentos e... esta manhã... eu tive que avisá-la que eles deveram terminar. Não será mais apropriado que o Neji-niisan a treine depois que nós nos casarmos.

- Mas qual o problema do Neji... – Naruto ia perguntar, distraído, quando se tocou das últimas palavras. – O quê?! Casar?! Você e... e o...

Naruto havia dado um pulo do banco onde estavam sentados e agora encarava Hinata com olhos esbugalhados.

- É para o bem do clã – Hinata respondeu baixinho. – O Neji-niisan é muito respeitado entre os demais membros da família, e assim minha liderança dificilmente será contestada.

- Mas... mas... – Naruto ainda continuava sem palavras com a notícia. – Você não precisa disso, Hinata! Eu tenho certeza que seu pai estaria orgulhoso com a maneira com você ocupou o lugar dele até agora.

- Você não entende, Naruto-kun... – Hinata insistiu, mas sua voz se perdeu com as palavras, uma vez que nem ela ainda havia se acostumado com aquela novidade.

- Hinata-chan – Naruto a interrompeu, encarando-a seriamente. – Você gosta do Neji?

- Não é questão de gostar, Naruto-kun – ela lhe respondeu, desanimada. – É o meu dever para o clã.

- Não! – Naruto replicou. – Você pode ser a líder dos Hyuuga, mas o clã não tem o direito de te condenar a uma vida que você não quer. Você tem que se casar com alguém que você goste de verdade!

Ela o considerou com um sorriso triste.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun. Mas é só assim que vamos conseguir acabar de uma vez por todas com a divisão entre Souke e Bouke no clã. Não era você quem sempre dizia que iria proibir isso quando se tornasse Hokage?

Foi a vez do Naruto desviar do olhar dela, com as bochechas enrubescidas. Ele era muito jovem quando havia dito aquilo, mal sabia de todas as responsabilidades de um Hokage, e da importância política dos clãs principais da vila. Não era tão simples assim acabar com uma tradição, principalmente se isso ia contra um clã tão poderoso quanto os Hyuuga.

Felizmente, uma Hyuuga apareceu no jardim para quebrar aquele momento de total embaraço.

- Hinata-sama, é uma urgência.

Hinata virou-se para a mulher mais velha com o semblante preocupado. De alguma forma, ela já imaginava que aquele seria um longo dia.

- É a Hanabi-san... Ela... bem... ela se trancou no quarto e...

- Eu vou falar com ela – Hinata interrompeu, numa resolução que espantou Naruto.

Ele sabia que ela havia amadurecido muito com a morte do pai, mas era a primeira vez que presenciava uma atitude tão decidida, diferente da menina tímida que vivia se escondendo pelos cantos. Sem perceber, ele se viu sorrindo, feliz com aquela constatação.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata começou, virando-se para ele. – Acho que aquela reunião terá que ser adiada mais uma vez...

- Tudo bem, Hinata-chan – ele respondeu. – Acho que nenhum de nós está com cabeça para assuntos da vila, mesmo.

Ordenando para que a mulher que viera lhe chamar acompanhasse Naruto até os limites do Distrito Hyuuga, Hinata respirou fundo e seguiu até o quarto da irmã mais nova. Como esperado, sua irmã se recusou a recebê-la, e só depois que Hinata fez com que alguns Hyuuga arrobassem a porta do quarto é que todos descobriram que a menina havia fugido.

"_Isso não faz sentido_", Hinata pensou. "_A imoto-chan já é uma jounin, ela não iria se revoltar tanto só por causa do Neji-niisan..._"

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Alheia à confusão que se sucedeu no Distrito Hyuuga ou à preocupação do Hokage com sua noiva, Ino passou o dia espumando de raiva. Se Sakura não estivesse no Som, provavelmente os dias de rivalidade das duas voltaria ao auge do passado. Na ausência da principal médica-nin no hospital, enfermeiros e pacientes é que foram obrigados a ouvi-la praguejando a tarde inteira, até ela decidir que estava na hora de ter uma conversa séria com o ANBU que não saía dos seus pensamentos.

Ela esperou até a noite, quando teria certeza que o encontraria em casa e, sem se preocupar com o que alguém poderia dizer ao ver a filha dos Yamanaka dirigindo-se sozinha à casa de um rapaz solteiro no meio da noite, bateu na porta do Sai.

- Bijin-san! – ele exclamou enquanto fazia sinal para que ela entrasse. – Eu estava mesmo esperando por você! – acrescentou com um sorrizinho no rosto que ninguém jamais entendia se era sincero ou apenas um deboche.

- Hunf! – Ino entrou num passo largo, com os braços cruzados e bufando. – Nós precisamos conversar – continuou, virando-se para ele. – Da próxima vez que você quiser dar flores para aquela Testa de Marquise, lembre-se...

Mas ela foi impedida de continuar sua ameaça quando Sai invadiu sua boca com uma língua extremamente atrevida. Não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam daquele jeito, escondidos das vistas dos habitantes da vila, e Ino já estava ficando cansada de desculpar Sai pela sua dificuldade de expressar sentimentos para justificar a enrolação no relacionamento dos dois.

Empurrando-o para trás, Ino lamentou internamente de interromper aquele beijo, mas o encarou com o cenho franzido e decidida.

- Eu estou farta dessas suas brincadeiras, Sai! O que você queria com essa história de mandar flores para a Sakura, hein? Me deixar com ciúmes? Pois eu acho que se você gostasse realmente de mim...

Enquanto Ino disparava sua ira contra Sai, o ANBU simplesmente caminhava para trás, até chegar no cavalete que apoiava sua mais nova ele retirou a tela e a mostrou para a mulher histérica a sua frente, as palavras de Ino morreram no ar.

- Eu queria apenas ter certeza se as rosas vermelhas combinavam com você – ele respondeu calmamente, para uma Ino sem palavras.

A loira observou sua imagem pintada na tela, rodeada por um arranjo de rosas vermelhas parecido com o que ele lhe mostrara de manhã. Embora ainda não estivesse totalmente finalizado, o retrato era lindo, fazendo com que Ino perdesse toda sua resolução contra Sai.

- Era para ser uma surpresa – ele continuou, mas Ino saiu correndo em sua direção, impedindo-o de continuar com um abraço apertado seguido de um longo beijo.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo! – ela disse assim que o soltou. – Você me fez amaldiçoar a Sakura o dia inteiro. A sorte dela é que ela não está em Konoha!

- É uma pena – Sai respondeu, com o mesmo risinho característico dele. – Eu adoraria ver vocês duas brigando por minha causa no meio da rua...

_Pá!!!_

A mão pesada da Ino ficou marcada no rosto pálido do ANBU, que ao invés de fazer cara feia, continuou sorrindo.

- Continue sorrindo desse jeito, e eu... – Ino o ameaçou, mas não continuou quando ele a puxou pela cintura.

- Ora, vamos, Bijin-san – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Nós podíamos aproveitar que você está aqui para fazermos coisas muito mais interessantes...

Ino arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe fazia uma proposta daquelas. Até então, seus encontros se resumiam a alguns beijos e amassos um pouco mais ousados, atrás da floricultura quando seus pais não estavam por perto ou em algum campo de treinamento vazio. Entretanto, já estava claro que os dois não viam a hora se encontrar num lugar mais reservado, onde não corriam o risco de serem interrompidos, exatamente como o pequeno apartamento do Sai lhes proporcionara naquele momento.

Antes mesmo que Ino pudesse responder alguma coisa, seus lábios foram tomados, e uma mão do Sai deslizava ousadamente para baixo, enquanto a outra avançava por baixo da blusa. Ele a empurrava com o corpo, fazendo-a caminhar para trás em direção ao quarto. Quando suas pernas encostaram no pé da cama, Ino deixou que seu corpo caísse, esfregando-se como uma gata manhosa nos lençóis impecavelmente esticados, exibindo-se para o olhar ávido de um Sai que lutava para esconder seu desejo e, assim, prolongar o jogo de sedução entre os dois.

Mas nem mesmo todo o seu tortuoso treinamento na antiga ANBU raiz era capaz de suportar as provocações da kunoichi que ele sempre considerara a mais sexy de toda Konoha. Ajoelhando-se na cama, ele se curvou aos encantos dela, devorando os seios que se forçavam para fora do top curtíssimo enquanto suas mãos buscavam por baixo da saia pela calcinha, que ele arrancou sem nenhuma cerimônia, provocando um ofego assustado que logo foi calado por seus lábios.

Ino estava admirada com a avidez com que o sempre retraído Sai mostrava na cama. Mas ela não o deixaria domá-la tão facilmente. Suas mãos também deslizaram pelo corpo dele, arrancando primeiro a blusa, depois seguindo para baixo e abrindo a calça, trazendo nas mãos o membro enrijecido, provocando um leve gemido entre os lábios que a beijavam. Foi divertido ver o ANBU sem emoções derreter-se com o seu toque, gemendo com as leves investidas dela. Em contra partida, os dedos dele a incitavam, penetrando-a levemente, fazendo-a gemer igualmente.

Os dois continuaram na guerra de carícias, um provocando mais que o outro, medindo quem conseguiria incitar mais gemidos, mais súplicas, até que finalmente seus corpos se encaixaram e os movimentos tornaram-se harmoniosos, como se eles tivessem nascido para aquilo. Os gemidos e sussurros aumentaram a freqüência conforme eles exploravam um o outro, e um êxtase que eles jamais haviam conhecido os atingiu simultaneamente, trazendo espasmos por todos os músculos e deixando as respirações ainda mais ofegantes.

Sai caiu na cama ao lado de Ino, trazendo-a junto ao peito, o coração batendo acelerado depois da enxurrada de emoções que tomara conta do seu corpo. Agora ele podia entender o que era tudo aquilo que os livros sempre descreviam com tanto entusiasmo, ou que as pessoas cochichavam pelos cantos. Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi como a presença da Ino ali tornava tudo ainda melhor. Era prazeroso estar dentro dela, mover-se para frente e para trás naquele corpo que ele admirava silenciosamente todos os dias enquanto a observava pela vila sem ela perceber. Mas abraçá-la e trazê-la para junto do seu peito enquanto seu coração ainda se acalmava depois de todo aquele furor... aquele pequeno prazer nenhum livro havia descrito.

Aninhada nos braços de Sai, Ino deixou que o corpo amolecido com o êxtase de instantes atrás adormecesse sentido o calor dele a protegendo. Quando a claridade da manhã invadiu o quarto, sua consciência despertou, embora ela ainda continuasse de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação de estar nua, enrolada nos lençóis que não eram seus, mas do homem que agora ela sabia que amava.

Aproveitando a serenidade da manhã, Ino se pegou lembrando do dia em que o conhecera. A semelhança com o Sasuke era incrível, e a antiga rivalidade com a Sakura, esquecida depois dos anos que o Uchiha estava desaparecido de Konoha, voltara no mesmo instante. Entretanto, logo ficou claro que Sakura jamais esqueceria seu antigo companheiro de time, enquanto ela se encantava cada vez mais com aquele cara misterioso, que parecia não ter emoção nenhuma, mas que no fundo tinha uma sensibilidade que deixava poucos conhecerem. Ela era uma destas felizardas, e jamais lamentaria ter deixado a paixonite pelo Sasuke no passado para se dedicar a um sentimento muito mais nobre.

A lembrança da amiga fez seu coração se apertar por um momento. Como Sakura reagira ao encontro com o Sasuke? Ela já estava no Som, os dois provavelmente já haviam se encontrado, e ela se perguntava se a repulsa que Sakura dizia ter pelo líder do Som se sustentaria depois de vê-lo pessoalmente.

Aqueles pensamentos fizeram com que ela soltasse um suspiro pela amiga, e seus olhos se abriram para encontrar os do Sai, encarando-a sentado ao lado da cama, com um cavalete a sua frente.

- O que foi, Bijin-san? – ele perguntou. – Você estava sorrindo e, depois, pareceu séria...

Ino se sentou na cama, puxando o lençol até o colo. Com um sorriso, respondeu:

- Não foi nada. Eu lembrei da Sakura. Você não achou estranho o Sasuke pedir ajuda justamente para ela, depois de tantos anos sem nunca dar notícia?

Sai voltou seus olhos para a pintura em sua tela e respondeu sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

- Eles sempre foram amigos, não foram? Treinaram no mesmo time... Não vejo por que ele pediria ajuda a outra pessoa, se a Sakura, além de tudo, é a médica-nin mais famosa depois de Tsunade-hime.

- Talvez, mas é estranho – Ino insistiu. – O Sasuke partiu de Konoha e nunca mais deu notícias. Agora, de repente, ele escreve para o Naruto como se eles ainda fossem amigos íntimos.

- Bem – Sai ponderou, ainda com os olhos voltados para o seu desenho –, não é que o Sasuke-san tenha desaparecido. Ele e o Naruto sempre se encontram nos Chuunin Shiken ou nas reuniões que fazem com os líderes da vila.

- O quê? – Ino perguntou assombrada. – Como assim, sempre se encontram? A Sakura me disse que eles nunca mais tiveram notícias do Sasuke depois da segunda vez que ele deixou Konoha!

Sai finalmente levantou os olhos para encará-la sentada na cama. Com um leve sorriso no rosto, ele ponderou:

- Bijin-san... Se eu fosse o Naruto, também não ficaria muito a vontade dando notícias do Sasuke para a Sakura.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ino replicou, franzindo o cenho.

Sai deu de ombros.

- Todo mundo acha que o Naruto é cego de amor pela Sakura. Mas ele não teria se tornado Hokage se fosse um completo idiota, não é mesmo?

Ino estava prestes a gritar para Sai lhe explicar direito aquela história, mas pensando bem, concluiu que ele tinha razão de levar aquilo tão naturalmente. Ela era a melhor amiga da Sakura, sabia que o namoro dela com o Naruto começou simplesmente porque ela estava cansada de sofrer pelo Sasuke, e também porque o Sasuke lhe dissera ou fizera alguma coisa – que Sakura jamais lhe confessara o que foi – que a magoou muito quando ele voltou para Konoha. Mas Ino sabia muito bem que a chance que a amiga resolveu dar ao Naruto jamais se transformara num amor verdadeiro. Ela jamais a culpara, entretanto; Naruto sempre fora tão carinhoso com ela, qual mulher não ficaria confusa depois de sofrer por um cara que nem sabia que ela existia?

Sai podia não conhecer a Sakura tão bem, mas eles foram do mesmo time uma vez; ele também presenciara a força dos sentimentos dela pelo Sasuke. E agora, como chefe da guarda pessoal do Hokage, ele passava tempo suficiente com o Naruto para também entender que aquele casamento deles estaria fadado ao fracasso se um dia se concretizasse.

- Desde quando o Naruto tem se encontrado com o Sasuke sem a Sakura saber? – Ino perguntou então.

O sorriso do Sai aumentou, quase se transformando numa rara gargalhada.

- Do jeito que você está falando, parece que eles têm um caso...

Ino não riu da piada e continuou encarando-o seriamente.

- Não é que eles estejam se encontrando em segredo – Sai respondeu, então. – Mas desde que comecei acompanhar o Naruto nos seus compromissos fora da vila, o Sasuke sempre está lá, representando o Som. E eles me parecem bem amigos quando se encontram.

Ino baixou a cabeça em silêncio, pensando na amiga. Mentalmente, desejou que ela encontrasse o melhor para ela no Som, embora fosse difícil decidir o que era realmente certo naquelas circunstâncias.

- Você está dificultando meu trabalho com esta cara de preocupada. – A voz de Sai a despertou de suas inquietações. – Nem mesmo o Naruto está tão apreensivo com esta missão da Sakura, passou a tarde inteira reclamando do clã Hyuuga ontem...

Com um suspiro, Ino pareceu resignada com os problemas da amiga. Levantando os olhos para o Sai, percebeu que ele estava mergulhado em sua pintura novamente. Curiosa, ela deixou os lençóis e caminhou até ele para ver o que Sai tanto desenhava, e encontrou um esboço dela deitada na cama, nua. Ele não se moveu enquanto ela se levantou e se colocou atrás dele, admirando o desenho. Então, para chamar sua atenção, Ino escorregou até colo dele, puxando o rosto pelo maxilar pra lhe dar um beijo.

- Você não precisa de uma pintura – ela disse quando terminou de beijá-lo. – Eu sou inteira sua, em carne e osso.

Sai a considerou seriamente, antes de respondê-la:

- Você é linda... Eu só queria guardar essa beleza para sempre, comigo.

Ino sentiu seu coração bater acelerado, e sua única reação foi abraçá-lo fortemente. Devolvendo o abraço e o beijo de antes, Sai logo não conseguia mais esconder como a kunoichi mexia com suas emoções a ponto de não conseguir ignorá-las. Percebendo o volume na calça frouxa que ele vestia. Ino o provocou ainda mais, rebolando por cima dele, e os dois experimentaram mais uma vez o mesmo prazer da noite anterior, entregando-se um ao outro sem pensar no mundo exterior.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.:** Mais um cap publicado! Espero não ter desapontado vocês com a ausência de Sasuke e Sakura nesse capítulo, mas os acontecimentos em Konoha também precisavam ser narrados!

Para quem achou estranho a conversa entre Naruto e Hinata, recomendo relerem o capítulo 98 do mangá. Hinata sempre foi a única pessoa capaz de entender o Naruto e de fazê-lo confessar seus temores, ao contrário da Sakura...

Ah, sim... E este também foi um presente a todos os fãs de SaiIno. É a primeira vez que escrevo uma cena hentai com eles, e devo confessar que adorei! :P

Obrigada a todos que têm deixado reviews. Vocês são muito bonzinhos!


	5. A Vila do Som Parte II

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 5:** A Vila do Som – Parte 2

_Sakura desperta num lugar diferente, e descobre que o Som tem mais um pedido a lhe fazer._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Sakura abriu os olhos para observar o sol da primavera que já iluminava seu quarto. As flores que lhe emprestavam o nome, desabrochadas pela rua que ela enxergava pela janela, deixavam aquele dia ainda mais especial. Na verdade, seu aniversário era apenas no dia seguinte, mas Naruto não conseguiu esconder que lhe preparava uma festa surpresa para aquela noite._

_Claro, ela fingiria que não tinha percebido nada e passaria o dia inteiro treinando ou cuidando dos seus afazeres no hospital. À noite, ela não se oporia a qualquer desculpa que ele inventasse para tirá-la de casa e, quando voltasse e todos gritassem 'surpresa!' ela arregalaria os olhos fazendo sua melhor expressão de espanto._

_Depois de se lavar e trocar de roupa, Sakura desceu para o café da manhã. Mas já era tarde. Na verdade, já era noite e todos os seus amigos pularam de lugares escondidos e gritavam: "Surpresa!!!" enquanto ela ainda admirava embasbacada a decoração da sala._

_Estavam todos ali. Ino e Sai, um ao lado do outro, fingindo que eram apenas bons amigos, como sempre. Hinata, TenTen, Neji e Lee formavam um grupo enquanto Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino e Kiba conversavam acaloradamente no outro canto da sala. Tsunade-shishou e Kakashi-sensei também estavam lá, conversando alegremente com o Yamato-taichou, e aquilo nem lhe pareceu estranho. Se eles estavam ali, então talvez ele também estivesse... Ela vasculhou a sala com os olhos esperançosos, procurando por um par de olhos negros, impassíveis,até que ouviu ser chamada:_

_- Sakura-chan! Gostou da surpresa?_

_Sakura desceu os olhos para a voz. Naruto a considerava com os olhos brilhantes e um grande sorriso no rosto. Instintivamente, ela sorriu de volta; a alegria dele era contagiante._

_- Naruto! Não acredito que você conseguiu preparar essa festa sem eu notar nada – ela mentiu, correndo para os braços dele._

_- He, he... – ele riu enquanto a abraçava de volta. – Você caiu direitinho, não é, Sakura-chan?_

_Sakura o soltou e o encarou seriamente._

_- Obrigada, Naruto, eu gostei muito da festa._

_- Ei, eu ainda não te dei o meu presente! – Naruto berrou, fazendo todos em volta ficarem em silêncio. _

_Quando já tinha a atenção de todos na sala, ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e continuou:_

_- Sakura-chan, você sabe que a sua felicidade sempre foi o mais importante para mim. Agora, se você aceitar esse anel, você vai me fazer a pessoa mais feliz em Konoha, e eu prometo que nunca vou deixar você derramar mais uma lágrima._

_Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem enquanto todos na sala a observavam com olhos emocionados. Ela sabia que Naruto se referia ao quanto ela chorou pelo Sasuke quando ele deixou Konoha pela primeira vez. Bem, ela havia chorado igualmente na segunda vez que ele partiu, mas já havia se decepcionado demais para mostrar sua fraqueza na frente dos outros, e apenas a foto do Time 7 que ela ainda tinha em sua cabeceira fora testemunha daquelas lágrimas._

_Percorrendo a sala com os olhos, todos a observavam em expectativa. Aquele era um pedido de casamento! E só havia uma resposta esperada para aquela pergunta. Mordendo os lábios, ela ainda considerou os dois ex-senseis no fundo da sala, eles eram os únicos que a consideravam com apreensão._

_Mas eles não entendiam, Sakura pensou. Eles nunca a viram com o Naruto, eles não sabiam como o Naruto era cuidadoso com ela, como ele sempre pensava nela e fazia de tudo para vê-la sorrindo. Eles nunca viram como ele a fazia feliz, por isso aquelas caras de reprovação. E mesmo que eles não gostassem daquilo, ela jamais poderia ferir o coração do Naruto daquele jeito, negando um pedido daqueles na frente de sua família e todos os seus amigos._

_Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. O Naruto a fazia feliz, o Naruto a amava, o Naruto foi o único que sempre esteve ao lado dela. Sim, ela concluiu, só havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta._

_- Eu aceito – ela respondeu abrindo os olhos._

_O sorriso dele era encantador e contagiou todos na sala. Sakura sorriu também, mais uma vez olhando em volta da sala. Como ela queria que ele estivesse ali agora, assistindo tudo aquilo... Será que ele se arrependeria de ter partido?_

_- Você acha que esse dobe vai fazer você esquecer de mim, Sakura?_

_Os olhos verdes se arregalaram instantaneamente, e ela virou o rosto procurando de onde vinha aquela voz. Não encontrou ninguém._

_- Ele nunca vai me substituir, Sakura..._

_Seu coração começou a bater acelerado. As pessoas na sala agiam naturalmente, como se ele não estivesse ali. E ele não estava mesmo ali! Mas ela sentia o hálito quente dele roçando na pele sensível do pescoço, exatamente como naquele dia que eles se despediram. As mãos dele desciam pelo seu corpo, parando na altura do quadril, então aquela voz soou de novo perto do ouvido:_

_- Não é com ele que você tem aqueles sonhos..._

_Com aquilo, ela sentiu um frio na barriga e suas pernas começaram a tremer. A sala e as pessoas nela pareciam girar a sua volta. Ela não podia mais ficar ali, não podia continuar no mesmo cômodo que ele. Não com o Naruto ainda admirando-a com aquela expressão tão alegre no rosto._

_Sakura deu meia volta e subiu as escadas correndo, trancando-se no quarto. Sem entender todas aquelas sensações, aninhou-se na cama segurando a foto do Time 7 que sempre ficava em sua cabeceira fortemente no peito. Por mais que ela soubesse que estava sozinha ali, ainda sentia a presença dele... o cheiro... a voz... A voz dele balbuciava coisas sem sentido ao longe, que ela não conseguia entender, mais que ainda assim preenchiam seu ouvido. E quanto mais ela se enrolava nos lençóis, mais forte era aquele cheiro, o perfume envolvente que ela sempre sentia perto dele e que a intoxicava. Ela queria esquecer aquela lembrança, mas não conseguia... mesmo que a voz dele tivesse silenciado, o perfume ainda estava lá, embriagando-a..._

- Sakura-sama...

_Era a voz de uma mulher. Uma voz conhecida, mas que ela não conseguia lembrar..._

- Sakura-sama! – a voz repetiu mais forte.

Aos poucos, Sakura recobrou a consciência. Abrindo os olhos, encontrou a mesma enfermeira que a levara até o Sasuke na noite anterior. Era uma menina de longos cabelos escuros e olhos muito claros, que parecia um pouco mais velha que os alunos do Sasuke. Ela aproximou-se de Sakura e explicou:

- Ainda bem que você acordou! O Sasuke-sama já estava ficando preocupado...

Vasculhando o cômodo onde estava, Sakura percebeu que não se tratava de um quarto de hospital. Ela lembrava de ter desmaiado no escritório do Sasuke, provavelmente porque estava praticamente sem chakra, mas não tinha a mínima idéia nem de como havia parado ali ou quanto tempo ficara desacordada.

- Onde estou? Quanto tempo eu fiquei desmaiada? – ela perguntou ainda um pouco zonza, provavelmente um efeito tardio do uso demasiado do chakra.

- Sasuke-sama a trouxe até o quarto dele quando você desmaiou – a menina explicou. – Eu usei a técnica do meu clã para recuperar seu chakra mais rapidamente, mas mesmo assim, você ficou um dia inteiro inconsciente.

Sakura sentou na cama, analisando as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Olhando em volta, observou as paredes rústicas no quarto espaçoso, iluminado pelo sol da manhã através uma grande janela que ocupava quase uma parede inteira. Então ela entendeu o que era aquela presença que não a largava. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago ao concluir que o cheiro que parecia impregnado nela era o cheiro dele, da cama dele. Aquilo a incomodava mais do que deveria, e ela se concentrou no que a trouxera para o Som para tentar esquecer o efeito que o Sasuke ainda provocava nela.

- E o Satoshi-kun? Ele já acordou?

- Sim – a enfermeira assentiu. – Ele acordou no final da tarde de ontem, mas ainda está muito fraco.

- O corpo dele ainda está lutando para se recuperar – Sakura concluiu em voz alta. – Trabalhando sozinha, eu pude apenas cuidar dos pontos vitais.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-sama. Nós estamos monitorando os sinais vitais dele. Ele está dormindo a maior parte do tempo, mas é possível ver que já está melhorando.

- Eu preciso vê-lo – Sakura exigiu.

A enfermeira assentiu com a cabeça e a ajudou a se levantar da cama. Quando as duas mulheres deixaram o cômodo, Sakura entendeu por que Sasuke a levara justamente para o quarto dele. Os aposentos do líder do Som consistiam no quarto onde ela acordara e uma enorme sala, separados apenas por uma shoji. Na sala, onde ela também percebeu um futon jogado sobre o tatame – indicando onde ele estivera dormindo enquanto ela ocupara o quarto principal –, havia mais uma divisão, desta vez uma fusuma, que as conduzia para o escritório onde ela lembrava ter desmaiado.

- Quando você desmaiou, Sasuke-sama a levou até os aposentos privativos dele porque eram os mais próximos – a enfermeira confirmou as suspeitas de Sakura. – Ele me chamou, e nós dividimos turnos de vigília enquanto Momiji-chan e Karin-sama monitoravam o Satoshi-kun.

Enquanto seguia a enfermeira, que mais tarde descobriu chamar-se Yuzu, Sakura finalmente entendeu como estava estruturada a Vila do Som. O escritório e os aposentos particulares do Sasuke eram umas das poucas construções que ficavam no mesmo nível do solo. Uma escada discreta as conduzia para a verdadeira "vila", formada por um labirinto subterrâneo que conectava os quatro pontos estratégicos nas divisas do País dos Campos de Arroz. Provavelmente, uma herança dos tempos quando a vila servia apenas os propósitos de esconderijo do seu fundador, Orochimaru.

Elas andaram por vários corredores escuros, iluminados apenas por candelabros e cheios de portas que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que escondiam, até virarem para o que era conhecido como ala hospitalar.

- Sasuke-sama ficou muito preocupado – Yuzu falava sem parar, contado diferentes fatos do cotidiano da vila, até voltar ao que acontecera dois dias atrás. – Se você não acordasse hoje, ele já estava decido a entrar em contato com o Hokage novamente.

Por um momento, Sakura se espantou com a idéia de um Sasuke preocupado com alguém além dele mesmo, mas a lembrança da última conversa deles a fez considerá-lo com o antigo carinho por seu companheiro de time. Talvez ela tivesse sido dura demais com ele naqueles últimos anos.

- Chegamos – Yuzu a despertou de suas reflexões ao parar na frente de uma das portas.

- Sakura-sama! – A primeira coisa que Sakura viu quando entrou no quarto do seu paciente foi uma menina correndo em sua direção. – Obrigada, Sakura-sama. Você salvou a vida dele – Momiji agradeceu com o rosto enterrado nos braços da médica-nin, que apenas devolvia o gesto, comovida.

- O Satoshi-kun ainda precisa de cuidados – Sakura respondeu, fazendo com que a menina a soltasse para poder examinar o garoto.

Após os exames de rotina, Sakura constatou que, apesar dos recursos escassos comparados com o Hospital de Konoha, Satoshi fora bem cuidado durante o tempo em que ela ficara inconsciente. Ele ainda estava fraco e um pouco febril, por isso passava grande parte do tempo dormindo, mas sua recuperação era certa. Em breve, ele estaria pronto para novas missões. Ela disse isso, e Momiji a encarou com olhos ainda mais agradecidos.

- Agora que Satoshi-kun está fora de perigo – Sakura acrescentou –, está na hora de cuidarmos do antídoto deste veneno que o atingiu.

Yuzu assentiu àquelas palavras e explicou:

- O veneno foi levado para o antigo laboratório do Kabuto-sama. Acredito que você poderá encontrar tudo o que precisa lá.

- Obrigada, Yuzu-san. – Virando-se para a menina que ainda a admirava, ela acrescentou: - Momiji-chan, você pode ficar aqui com o Satoshi-kun e me chamar assim que ele acordar?

A menina assentiu prontamente, orgulhosa de ser escolhida para cuidar do seu companheiro de time. Sakura lhe concedeu um sorriso e deixou o quarto com Yuzu, que lhe conduziu ao laboratório onde ela passaria quase todo o resto do dia trabalhando num antídoto.

Nos raros momentos que sua mente a deixava espairecer do trabalho complexo de identificar e separar as substâncias que compunham o veneno para só então formular um antídoto, Sakura se pegava pensando apenas no líder do Som. Ele parecia uma pessoa totalmente diferente do Sasuke que ela vinha odiando nos últimos cinco anos, e ela não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente para, talvez, se redimir da frieza com que o tratara da última vez que conversaram.

A cada ruído de passos do lado de fora do laboratório, ela prendia a respiração, imaginando que poderia ser ele vindo agradecê-la pelo que fizera ao seu aluno. Mas a cada vez que o som morria no corredor sem ninguém abrir a porta, suas esperanças morriam devagarinho no seu coração. Ela já começava a praguejar mentalmente por ter caído de novo naquela armadilha de olhos negros e olhar impassível. Não era ela que tinha se enganado quanto ao verdadeiro Sasuke, era ele que ainda sabia como manipulá-la.

Tentou esvaziar sua mente daqueles pensamentos, concentrando-se em Momiji, Satoshi e o outro companheiro deles, Rioko; ela não deixaria que aquela célula tripla tivesse o mesmo destino do Time 7. Entretanto, quando ela menos esperava, a porta do laboratório foi aberta.

- Sakura-sama... – Era a voz de Momiji, baixa e apreensiva. – Você pediu para avisar quando o Satoshi-kun acordasse...

Sakura assentiu enquanto a menina ainda permanecia de pé, perto da porta.

- Bem, ele... Ele não está acordado, mas está... Ele está...

Ela não esperou a menina terminar de falar e já seguia pelo caminho contrário que fizera com Yuzu pela manhã, até chegar no quarto de Satoshi. O olhar desesperado de Momiji já lhe dizia que alguma coisa grave estava acontecendo. Assim que ela entrou no quarto, encontrou o garoto se debatendo na cama. Yuzu e outro ninja do Som tentavam segurá-lo, mas apenas quando Sakura usou suas técnicas médicas conseguiram acalmá-lo.

Não era nada preocupante. Uma febre alta que estava lhe causando alucinações, efeito das duras provações que o corpo dele passara recentemente, mas que seria facilmente tratada por qualquer ninja com treinamento médico. O problema era que ela era a única ninja por perto com qualquer tipo de treinamento que não se resumisse a alguma kenkei genkai ou o resto de uma experiência de Orochimaru. Era ela quem teria que monitorar Satoshi, não poderia delegar aquela tarefa a qualquer um dos outros ninjas que se mostravam dispostos a ajudá-la.

Mesmo tendo dispensado todos no quarto, ela ainda tinha a companhia de Momiji, que não abandonava o leito do companheiro de time. Sakura começava a sentir uma certa simpatia pela menina, que tanto a fazia se lembrar da Sakura ingênua e apaixonada de anos atrás. Por várias vezes ela se pegou desejando poder voltar àquela época, a ser novamente parte da célula tripla que era o seu antigo Time 7. Mas eles tinham amadurecido de uma maneira muito dura, e voltar a ter um time tão unido quanto o time de Momiji era praticamente impossível agora.

Uma batida na porta fez aqueles pensamentos melancólicos se esvaírem. Sakura levantou os olhos para finalmente encontrar o olhar firme e indecifrável do Sasuke parado na entrada do quarto. Ela se odiou por sentir o coração começar a pulsar mais forte no peito e, sem falas, apenas continuou observando-o enquanto tentava acalmar suas emoções.

- Sakura...

A voz aveludada a fez segurar a respiração por um instante. Entretanto, quando entrou mais no quarto e percebeu a presença de Momiji, ele não disse mais nada, e os dois continuaram naquele silêncio desconfortável até a chuunin se manifestar:

- Sasuke-sensei, Sakura-sama disse que o Satoshi-kun logo deve acordar – ela contou, com um sorriso largo no rosto.

Sasuke simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça para a menina e voltou-se para Sakura:

- Obrigado.

Passando diretamente por ela, ele caminhou até o leito de Satoshi, observando-o dormir tranquilamente depois dos cuidados da Sakura.

- Yuzu me disse que ele teve uma recaída esta tarde – ele disse, sem se virar para a Sakura.

- Ele ainda está com febre, é normal sofrer algumas alucinações – a médica-nin explicou. – Mas o quadro geral é bom.

Sakura observou ele abaixar ainda mais a cabeça, soltando o que parecia um suspiro de alívio. Mais alguns instantes de silêncio constrangedor, e o líder do Som levantou os olhos para sua aprendiz.

- Momiji, você pode nos dar licença?

Em silêncio, a menina assentiu e deixou o quarto. Apenas depois que ficaram sozinhos, a não ser pelo menino inconsciente, Sasuke falou novamente.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, virando-se para ela.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa por vê-lo preocupado com ela. No mesmo instante, sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha de doze anos. Odiando-se por aquilo, conseguiu respondê-lo apenas com um assentimento em silêncio.

- Você usou quase todo o seu chakra – ele continuou, com um tom firme. – Nós ficamos preocupados quando você demorou a acordar.

- Eu estou bem – ela respondeu, seca. A idéia de que ele estivesse repreendendo-a por ter ido até suas últimas forças para salvar Satoshi fez sua surpresa transformar-se imediatamente em outra decepção.

Sasuke percebeu o tom ríspido, perguntando-se por que as coisas com ela eram sempre tão difíceis de serem resolvidas. Engolindo seu orgulho, ele começou o discurso que estivera ensaiando mentalmente por quase todo o dia e que o fez evitar a ala hospitalar até àquela hora.

- Eu sei que se nós estivéssemos equipados com um hospital de verdade, com ninjas treinados apropriadamente, isso não teria acontecido – Sasuke afirmou.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, considerando-o novamente com espanto. Toda aquela situação com ele começava a deixá-la insegura. Uma hora ele parecia insensível e incapaz de um gesto amigo, para logo depois mostrar uma faceta que raramente ela tivera a oportunidade de presenciar. Ela odiava não saber como agir na frente dele, se deveria ou não gostar daquele Sasuke que se mostrava apenas nos momentos que eles ficavam a sós.

- Eu apenas fiz o meu dever, Sasuke-kun – ela respondeu, lutando para permanecer com a voz firme.

- Você fez muito mais que um dever – Sasuke devolveu, apaziguando o tom da conversa. – Nenhum outro teria ido tão longe para salvar um desconhecido.

- Talvez você tenha ficado muito tempo longe de Konoha – Sakura o reprimiu quase que imediatamente. Era triste imaginar que o Sasuke-kun que ela conhecera quando criança ainda acreditava tão pouco na Vontade do Fogo.

O tom ríspido dela o fez se calar por alguns minutos. Qualquer outra pessoa teria pensado duas vezes antes de censurar o líder do Som, mas não ela. E era apenas ela que conseguia deixá-lo sem ação daquele jeito, talvez porque ambos soubessem que Sakura estava certa.

- Sakura... – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, fazendo-a voltar o olhar para ele. – Quando escrevi para o Naruto, eu sei que pedi sua ajuda apenas para tratar do Satoshi. Mas vendo tudo o que aconteceu, eu percebi o quanto esta vila está fragilizada sem ninjas com um treinamento médico adequado.

Sakura ainda conhecia Sasuke bem o suficiente para saber como ele estava incomodado com aquelas palavras. Ele começou a falar encarando-a, mas freqüentemente seus olhos desviavam os dela, e a expressão dele era a mesma de quando ela o deixava sem graça quando ainda estavam no Time 7.

- Eu sei que é pedir demais – ele continuou –, mas eu gostaria que você considerasse a hipótese de permanecer no Som por mais algum tempo e nos ajudar a reestruturar nosso hospital e treinar alguns ninjas mais habilidosos em ninjutsu médico.

Sakura perdeu a fala. Não era apenas a proposta de permanecer mais tempo no Som, era a sinceridade e a humildade que ela lia nos olhos dele. Para o Sasuke lhe fazer aquele pedido era porque ele realmente a reconhecia. O Sasuke que ela conhecera como orgulhoso e que escondia suas fraquezas. Mas logo a razão a fez despertar de sua admiração, dizendo-lhe que ela não poderia abandonar seus deveres em Konoha, por mais que aquele pedido lhe tocasse o coração.

- Sasuke-kun... – ela começou, balbuciando. – Eu... Isso é muito repentino... Eu não posso responder assim... Eu não deixei Konoha preparada para ficar longe por tanto tempo...

- Eu entendo – Sasuke respondeu. – Eu não vou te obrigar a ficar, mas seria de grande ajuda para o Som.

Sakura mordeu os lábios. Antes de responder, ela aproximou-se mais dele, sem conseguir controlar o corpo a fazer o contrário. Eles estavam a menos de alguns centímetros de distância quando ela lhe respondeu, encarando-o sinceramente nos olhos:

- Eu não posso responder isso agora, mas vou pensar no assunto.

Por um momento, Sasuke pareceu se perder naqueles olhos verdes. Por que ela tinha que se aproximar tanto dele? Por que ele tinha que caminhar igualmente na direção dela? Por que aquela sensação tão incômoda quando ela ficava tão perto dele?

- Sasuke-sensei?

A voz fraca, sussurrada, de Satoshi veio salvá-lo daquela situação desconcertante. Sasuke deixou os olhos verdes que o incomodavam para parar ao lado do garoto.

- Estou aqui, Satoshi. Momiji e Rioko ficarão felizes em saber que você acordou.

- Me desculpe... – ele respondeu, com a voz ainda fraca. – Eu... eu não queria ter dado tanto trabalho.

- Você protegeu seus companheiros, e graças a você, eles conseguiram completar a missão – Sasuke o consolou. – Você não precisa se desculpar.

Sakura apenas observou a conversa entre mestre e aluno. Era gratificante assistir aquelas cenas, ver que seu trabalho havia promovido o restabelecimento de mais um shinobi importante para alguém, principalmente quando ela sabia que esse alguém já havia perdido muitos laços, e talvez não suportasse mais esta perda. Com um sorriso discreto no rosto, ela deixou o quarto, a fim de procurar Momiji e seu amigo para avisar-lhes sobre Satoshi.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Sakura-sama... – Momiji lhe chamou depois que Satoshi voltou a dormir e as duas ficaram a sós no quarto novamente. Mesmo sendo dispensada, ela não quis saber de deixar o leito do amigo. – Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Sakura a considerou calmamente, assentindo levemente com a cabeça para que a menina continuasse a falar:

- É verdade que o Sasuke-sensei pediu para você ficar mais tempo aqui com a gente?

Sakura ficou sem ação ao ver o olhar esperançoso da menina, mas antes mesmo que pudesse respondê-la, Momiji emendou:

- Eu sei que se nós tivéssemos ninjas treinados como você, o Satoshi-kun talvez não precisasse passar por tudo isso que ele já passou. Eu gostaria de aprender o que você faz... Eu sei que eu poderia ajudar muito mais o meu time assim...

Os olhos verdes da ninja médica lutaram para não lacrimejar, emocionados e ao mesmo tempo agoniados sem saber como explicar que ela não poderia tomar uma decisão daquelas tão subitamente. Partia o coração ter que negar uma coisa que ela faria com todo prazer, mas ela não pretendia permanecer no Som por tempo suficiente para treinar uma aluna em ninjutsu médico.

- Sim, é verdade que ele me pediu para ajudar a melhorar o hospital e treinar alguns ninjas – ela respondeu, observando o sorriso que se formava vagarosamente no rosto da menina. – Mas eu ainda não tomei uma decisão.

O sorriso de Momiji esvaeceu imediatamente. A menina correu para os braços de Sakura, implorando-a :

- Por favor, Sakura-sama... Eu prometo me dedicar arduamente aos seus treinos. Você vai ver que eu aprendo rápido. Eu... eu...

- Momiji-chan – Sakura a interrompeu, afastando-a do abraço. – Eu não posso tomar essa decisão sozinha... Eu preciso pedir ao Hokage, em Konoha, e ainda tem minhas obrigações com a minha vila...

- Mas então... – Momiji recomeçou. – Isso significa que você está pensando em ficar, não é? Só precisa avisar Konoha?

Não era exatamente isso, mas Sakura sentia que jamais conseguiria explicar todas as complicações que haviam naquele pedido. Uma parte dela queria realmente ficar e treinar aquela menina que parecia tão decidida quanto ela quando foi pedir o mesmo à Tsunade-sama.

- Sim – Sakura respondeu com a voz trêmula. – É mais ou menos isso.

Os olhos claros de Momiji voltaram a brilhar alegremente.

- Obrigada, Sakura-sama!

Sakura devolveu o sorriso e observou a menina correr para o lado de Satoshi, segurando a mão dele com força enquanto se sentava na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Você deveria voltar para casa e descansar um pouco – ela ainda recomendou, mas Momiji pareceu ignorá-la.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Momiji já havia adormecido na mesma poltrona ao lado de Satoshi há algumas horas, mas Sakura ainda permanecia de vigília, embora acreditasse que uma segunda recaída era quase improvável. Estava prestes a procurar uma maneira de se ajeitar no pequeno sofá que completava a mobília do quarto quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Eu vim ver se está tudo bem com o Satoshi – Sasuke explicou assim que ela abriu a porta para ele.

- Ele está dormindo, mas acredito que a partir de amanhã já poderá levantar e aos poucos voltar a sua vida normal – ela respondeu com a voz baixa por causa das duas crianças que dormiam.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça e, ainda parado no batente da porta, observou a sua volta. Ele não queria demonstrar o verdadeiro motivo daquela visita, recriminando-se interiormente por não ter ordenado que Yuzu viesse ver se Sakura precisava de alguma coisa.

Depois de uns segundos de total silêncio, ele finalmente dirigiu-se a ela:

- Eu posso providenciar um quarto para você passar a noite.

- Obrigada, mas acho que é mais prudente que o Satoshi não passe esta noite sozinho. Não se preocupe, eu estou acostumada a passar a noite em quartos de hospital – ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Sasuke assentiu mais uma vez, em silêncio, os olhos vasculhando o quarto, mas sempre recaindo sobre ela. Sakura percebeu o embaraço dele, também sem saber como agir naquela situação. Felizmente, Sasuke pareceu notar Momiji dormindo desajeitadamente na poltrona e caminhou até ela.

- Ela dormiu aqui de novo – ele concluiu em voz alta, balançando a cabeça em negação e pegando-a no colo.

- Ela praticamente não deixou o lado dele – Sakura comentou. – Os pais dela já devem estar preocupados.

Com aquilo, Sasuke parou instantaneamente e virou-se para ela.

- Pais? – Sasuke repetiu. – Ela não tem pais. Assim como o Satoshi, Rioko ou qualquer outra criança que encontrar aqui.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender. Sasuke, entretanto, virou-se novamente para sua aprendiz e a pegou no colo. Sakura observou admirada a maneira como ele cuidava dela, tomando-a nos braços facilmente sem acordá-la, como um pai que já fizera o mesmo muitas vezes com a filha. Era um momento que parecia incabível com a figura temida do líder do Som, e Sakura se viu sorrindo silenciosamente ao perceber que havia muito mais no Sasuke que aqueles olhos impassíveis deixavam transparecer. Algo que, felizmente, mesmo com os anos ao lado do Orochimaru ou da Akatsuki não se perdeu.

Ajeitando o corpo adormecido de Momiji nos braços, Sasuke virou-se novamente para ela e explicou:

- A Vila do Som foi formada por ninjas que Orochimaru seqüestrou ou resgatou de vilas destruídas. Ninjas que ele escolheu por terem alguma linhagem interessante ou para servirem de cobaias em suas experiências. Aos poucos algumas famílias estão se formando, refazendo suas vidas, mas a maioria ainda vive nos quartos subterrâneos dos esconderijos.

- Eu entendo – foi a única coisa que Sakura conseguiu dizer, baixando os olhos, quase que envergonhada por saber tão pouco por aquelas pessoas que Sasuke escolhera como seus semelhantes. Talvez agora ela entendesse um pouco o porquê. Enquanto Konoha apenas lhe ofereceu um passado de mentiras e intrigas, no Som, ele estava no meio de pessoas que também haviam perdido todos os seus laços, que não tinham um alguém para voltarem após a morte de Orochimaru, e que precisavam de um líder para se reerguerem.

- Eu vou levá-la para o quarto dela – Sasuke comentou, mudando de assunto. – Estes dias foram muitos cansativos para ela.

Sakura assentiu e ainda observou em silêncio quando ele deixou o quarto, carregando Momiji no colo delicadamente, incapaz de imaginar aquela cena se não estivesse assistindo pessoalmente. Seu coração ficou apertado ao lembrar de quantas vezes ela praguejara a Vila do Som depois que Sasuke decidira voltar para o antigo reduto de Orochimaru. Por um breve momento, Sakura se pegou admirando a decisão dele que ela sempre recriminara. Ele deixara para trás o orgulho que o nome Uchiha lhe trazia para emprestar sua força e determinação a pessoas que precisavam muito mais dele do que ela algum dia chegou a precisar.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.: **Prontinho! Para os que estavam preocupados com a Sakura, aqui está mais um cap! Espero que tenham gostado (deixem reviews para eu saber...)

Quanto à descrição dos aposentos do Sasuke, elas foram baseadas neste texto sobre a arquitetura e decoração japonesa:

"No Japão dividem-se os espaços com _shoji _ou _fusuma_, não existindo fechaduras. _Shoji_ é uma divisória de correr, com uma moldura feita de madeira lacada e coberta com janelas de papel de arroz para deixar a luz entrar, ainda que esteja fechada. Existem também as divisórias _fusuma,_ igualmente de correr, feitas de papel muito espesso emoldurado em madeira."

Espero que isso tenha conseguido explicar como imagino o escritório e aposentos do líder do Som. (agradecimentos à Mia e à Ro por achar este site pra mim e darem algumas dicas de arquitetura japonesa!)


	6. Encontros & Desencontros

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 6:** Encontros e Desencontros

_Dizem que a Primavera é a estação ideal para o início de novos amores, mas parece que nem todos os corações estão sintonizados na vila da Folha ou mesmo no Som..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Há dias que Karin estava mais irritada que o normal. Observando-a de longe, pois ele não correria o risco de enfrentá-la pessoalmente naquele estado, Suigetsu divertia-se com o efeito que a mulher de cabelos rosados causava na ruiva mais intempestiva do Som. Era engraçado ouvi-la praguejando para todos os cantos contra a presença de uma médica-nin de outra vila, mas ficar quietinha toda vez que o Sasuke estava por perto.

Assistindo-a dando uma reprimenda numa gennin que fizera alguma coisa qualquer que ela não gostou, uma idéia começou a se formar na mente de Suigetsu. Talvez a presença da antiga namoradinha do Sasuke viesse a calhar...

- Ei, Karin – ele se aproximou da ruiva, que instantaneamente virou-se para ele com o cenho franzido. – Pare de assustar a menina com essa cara.

- O que você quer, imprestável? – ela perguntou, irritada.

- Ei! Não me confunda com um desses gennins que você tem prazer em amedrontar – ele respondeu, deixando uma risadinha debochada no rosto. – Eu só vim lhe pedir um favor... – Karin o observou desconfiada, e ele emendou: - Um favor que pode ser muito útil para você também...

- O que você quer?

- Eu estou pensando em fazer uma visita à amiga rosadinha do Sasuke – ele explicou, aproximando-se mais dela e diminuindo o tom de voz. – Mas para isso, precisaria de um empurrãozinho com aqueles seus perfumes especiais...

Karin estreitou os olhos.

- O que você está aprontando?

- Não é da sua conta – ele respondeu. – A única coisa que você precisa saber é que isso pode tirar a talzinha de Konoha do seu caminho...

Karin entendia muito bem quais eram as intenções de Suigetsu, e mesmo achando aquilo nojento, tinha que concordar que seria uma boa maneira de se livrar do fantasma daquela rosada para sempre.

- Qual é a sua habilidade em genjutso? Você consegue fazer um Henge no Jutso direito?

- Eu não sou especialista em genjutso, mas qualquer idiota é capaz de fazer um Henge do Sasuke. Eu só preciso da sua ajuda para iludi-la por tempo suficiente.

- E você acha que vai conseguir convencê-la a fazer o que você quiser? – Karin ainda perguntou, desconfiada.

- Apenas me arranje aquele perfume que você tentou usar com o Sasuke, que do resto cuido eu.

Karin franziu o cenho novamente. Ela tinha vontade de dar uma boa surra em Suigetsu por lembrá-la daquele incidente vergonhoso, que alertou o Sasuke dos seus verdadeiros poderes, fazendo com que ele nunca mais caísse nas suas armadilhas. Mas se o Suigetsu conseguisse realmente seduzir aquela garota, e ela desse um jeito de fazer o Sasuke descobrir, ela poderia ter uma nova chance. Era apenas essa idéia que a fazia suportar a companhia de Suigetsu até aquele momento.

- Volte aqui em meia hora – ela disse simplesmente, e saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Ele ainda a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela se afastava. Karin podia ser uma chata às vezes, mas quando ela andava rebolando daquele jeito, não havia nada capaz de desviar os olhos de Suigetsu daquele shorts curtíssimo...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Byakugan!

Neji vasculhou a área com seu doujutsu ativado, procurando por seu oponente. Entretanto, antes mesmo que pudesse preparar sua próxima técnica, foi atingido pelas costas.

"_Merda, ele sabe meu ponto cego."_

Apesar do golpe forte, ele ainda conseguiu se manter de pé e deu meia volta para se defender dos golpes seguintes que viriam. Mas Lee percebeu que seu antigo companheiro de time estava com algum problema sério se ele conseguiu atingi-lo tão facilmente. Parando instantaneamente com o treino, ele considerou o amigo e rival antes de afirmar:

- Você não está concentrado hoje.

Neji não protestou, era verdade. A decisão de Hinata de aceitar a sugestão dos anciões do clã e anunciar o casamento dos dois o pegara de surpresa. Não que ele fosse contra aquilo, era óbvio que Hinata tomara a decisão mais acertada para evitar disputas internas dentro do clã, e como era esperado dele, ele podia apenas concordar. O pedido formal seria feito por ele em dois dias. Entretanto...

Neji jamais esperara haver um porém em sua vida. Se Hinata tivesse tomado aquela decisão um ano antes aquela notícia não teria deixado-o tão abalado. Era incrível como um ano poderia mudar a vida de uma pessoa de cabeça para baixo.

- Você tem razão, Lee – foi o que ele disse ao amigo depois de refletir. – Acho que você merece ser o primeiro a saber. Eu vou me casar.

Os olhos de Lee ficaram ainda mais esbugalhados quando ele ouviu a notícia.

- Casar!? – Um sorriso sincero se formou no rosto dele antes de continuar: - Então vocês finalmente...

- Com a Hinata-sama – Neji o cortou imediatamente.

O sorriso de Lee desapareceu tão rápido quanto se formou, e ele encarou o amigo, visivelmente transtornado. Percebendo a expressão confusa, Neji logo o esclareceu:

- Foi uma decisão do clã. A Hinata-sama ainda enfrenta muita resistência à sua liderança, uma união entre membros da Souke e da Bouke pode evitar que o clã passe por brigas internas.

- Eu entendo – Lee afirmou, quase como um consolo. – E você está certo disso?

- É o meu dever com o clã – Neji respondeu prontamente.

- Mas se estivesse tão certo assim, isso não seria motivo para você perder a concentração nos treinos.

Neji franziu o cenho. Tantos anos de convivência, e ele não conseguia mesmo esconder nada do Lee.

- Ela já sabe? – Lee perguntou. – Qual foi a reação dela?

Neji simplesmente baixou os olhos, fugindo do olhar duro do amigo. Lee e TenTen eram os únicos que sabiam sobre ele e Hanabi. Quando os treinamentos com a prima começaram, ele imaginou que seria o mesmo que treinar Hinata: uma obrigação com o clã. Mas Hanabi era muito diferente da irmã mais velha, ela tinha uma vivacidade e uma vontade de se superar que começou a encantá-lo cada vez mais. Ele havia acabado de desmanchar o namoro com TenTen e, conforme aprendia mais sobre a nova aprendiz, começou a entender também o que não tinha dado certo na sua relação com a companheira de time. Hanabi tinha alguma coisa a mais, ela conseguia quebrar a expressão sempre séria e compenetrada dele para fazê-lo sorrir das coisas mais simples, ao mesmo tempo que sempre se mostrou concentrada e fiel com os mesmos objetivos de sempre fazer o melhor para o clã. Certamente ela entenderia sua decisão, por mais dolorosa que fosse para os dois.

- Eu ainda não a vi depois que Hinata-sama me comunicou sua decisão – foi o que ele respondeu, e era verdade.

Lee balançou a cabeça, reprimindo o amigo.

- A Hinata-san simplesmente lhe deu uma ordem dessas e você não fez nada? Nem ao menos explicou a situação de vocês dois? Tenho certeza que a Hinata-san entenderia, e não...

- É por isso mesmo que eu não disse nada – Neji o interrompeu. – Você não entende, Lee. Esse casamento é necessário para o clã. Eu não posso correr o risco da Hinata-sama desistir disso por causa de uma besteira. Tenho certeza que a Hanabi vai entender isso também.

- Isso é ridículo, Neji! Eu conheço você, tá na cara que você não concorda com isso.

O Hyuuga não respondeu, e os dois ficaram em silêncio, até ouvirem a voz do último membro do antigo Time Gai:

- Neji... – TenTen surgiu próxima a uma árvore. – Tem uma pessoa que quer falar com você.

Os dois amigos giraram os olhos em direção à companheira de time, mas logo em seguida, uma segunda pessoa surgiu de trás da árvore.

- Hanabi-chan... – Neji sussurrou, surpreso.

- Neji... – ela o chamou com a voz embargada.

- Hanabi está na minha casa desde ontem – TenTen explicou para os dois rapazes surpresos. – Acho que vocês dois precisam acertar umas coisas – ela complementou com a voz dura para Neji.

O Hyuuga apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Lee continuava olhando surpreso para Hanabi, esperando um dos dois começar a falar. Foi preciso TenTen deixar o lado da amiga para ir até Lee e puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Vamos – ela disse enquanto já o puxava para longe do campo de treinamento onde estavam. – Nós também temos algumas coisas para conversar.

- Mas eu quero ver o que eles... – Lee tentou explicar, mas parou assim que percebeu o olhar fulminante da companheira de time.

Assim que os dois se perderam de vista, Neji começou:

- Hanabi... Você tem que voltar pra o clã. Isso só vai piorar as coisas.

- Então você concorda com esse absurdo que a minha irmã inventou? – Hanabi perguntou, indignada.

- Todo mundo sabe que isso é o melhor para o clã – Neji respondeu sem pestanejar.

- E quanto a nós? Você vai esquecer tudo aconteceu entre a gente nesse último ano?

- Não... – Neji respondeu, caminhando em direção a ela para consolá-la. – É claro que não. Eu nunca vou esquecer você, Hanabi-chan...

A menina o considerou com o cenho franzido, repelindo a aproximação dele e lutando com todas as forças para não parecer uma menina frágil e chorona na frente do homem que ela sempre tivera como exemplo do shinobi a ser seguido.

- E ainda assim você pretende casar com a minha irmã? – ela inquiriu, enojada.

- Eu não tenho escolha – ele afirmou, sem titubear.

Hanabi baixou os olhos, deixando que todas suas esperanças, todos seus sonhos se esvaíssem com as respostas frias de Neji.

- Entendo – ela disse, encarando o chão. – Eu fui uma idiota acreditando que você realmente me amava.

Ela deu meia volta e saiu caminhando. Não conseguiria encará-lo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a decepção que invadira seu peito. Mas embora Neji fosse um ninja treinado a nunca demonstrar seus reais sentimentos, isso não impedia que que seu coração também se apertasse ao assistir a pessoa que ele mais amava deixá-lo daquele jeito. Ele apressou-se atrás de Hanabi, até que conseguiu segurá-la pelo braço.

- Hanabi, espere! Eu jamais sentirei por outra pessoa o que sinto por você. Mas você tem que entender... Nosso destino nos leva a caminhos diferentes!

- Hunf! – ela bufou enquanto se desvencilhava dele e virava para encará-lo com os olhos lacrimejantes. – Se você me amasse de verdade, jamais colocaria um briga política do clã entre nós! – Hanabi gritou para ele.

- Você está enganada – ele respondeu, franzindo o cenho. – Se você realmente estivesse pensando no nosso bem, entenderia que eu não posso ir contra o nosso clã! Eu jurei que protegeria o clã com a minha vida, se preciso. Como o meu pai fez um dia.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga, sem que ela conseguisse impedir. Mas sua expressão apenas endureceu após as palavras de Neji.

- Você sabe o que isso significa para mim – Neji continuou, levantando a mão para secar a lágrima no rosto dela. – Procure entender... Eu estou sofrendo tanto quanto você...

Mas o coração impulsivo de Hanabi jamais concordaria com aquilo. Nenhum Hyuuga deveria trocar sua felicidade em nome do bem do clã. Não havia sentindo fazer parte de um clã se você tinha apenas deveres e nenhum direito, como ela via acontecer com todos que não faziam parte da família principal.

- Se você prefere me ver sofrer que enfrentar uma decisão errada da minha irmã – Hanabi ponderou, a voz embargada tentando reprimir o choro –, então você nunca me amou de verdade... É muito fácil culpar o destino quando você não tem coragem de enfrentá-lo!

As palavras dela o atingiram como um tapa na cara. De todas as pessoas em Konoha, era ela quem ele sempre confiara seus maiores temores, seu orgulho pelo pai e a promessa que fizera ao tio. Ela sabia o quanto o clã era importante para ele, e ele sempre julgou que era igualmente importante para ela. Agora ele via que podia ter se enganado, ela jamais entenderia a honra de ser um Hyuuga.

- Se você quer me obrigar a trair nosso clã – ele respondeu com a voz fria e controlada, embora por dentro, seu coração estiva despedaçado –, então talvez seja você que nunca tenha me amado.

Hanabi balançou a cabeça, contrariada. As palavras frias de Neji pareciam uma kunai afiada enterrando-se em seu coração. Com os olhos vermelhos, mas ainda sem derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, ela arrancou o símbolo do clã Hyuuga na manga da roupa e jogou-o para o primo.

- Pois fique com esse seu clã maldito! – ela gritou antes de sair correndo do campo de treinamento.

Neji estava magoado demais para correr atrás dela desta vez. Pegando o pedaço de pano do chão, ele ponderou em silêncio até que ponto ele estaria arruinando a própria vida, ou a vida de pessoas importantes para ele...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Um falcão mensageiro cruzou o céu de Konoha enquanto TenTen arrastava seu companheiro para longe de Neji e Hanabi, e Lee se perguntava se ela ainda sentia alguma coisa pelo ex-namorado. Distraídos com seus próprios problemas, eles não perceberam o belo pássaro pousar sobre a janela do escritório do Hokage e, meia-hora depois, voltar pelo mesmo caminho de onde veio.

Algumas horas depois, o Hokage deixou o escritório para sua refeição preferida. Um rámem de porco do Ichiraku. Entretanto, seu estômago reclamando foi totalmente ignorado quando cruzou com a figura preocupada de Hinata. Eles se cumprimentaram educadamente, mas nem Naruto conseguiu deixar de notar a aflição da líder dos Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Infelizmente, sim, Naruto-kun... – Sua preocupação era tamanha que ela nem precisou se controlar para não enrubescer na frente do Hokage. – Hanabi-chan desapareceu desde aquele dia em que você esteve no clã.

Naruto ficou sem reação. Como Hokage, aquela notícia podia ser preocupante, embora ele soubesse que, provavelmente, o sumiço da irmã de Hinata estava relacionado apenas com a briga que ele mesmo presenciara dois dias atrás.

- Você acha que ela abandonou Konoha? – ele investigou.

Hinata balançou a cabeça antes de responder:

- Eu não sei. Ela estava muito revoltada a última vez que falei com ela, mas não acredito que Hanabi-chan deixaria a vila.

- Eu vou averiguar isso, Hinata-chan – ele a assegurou, com a certeza que sempre lhe fora característica.

Hinata sorriu tristemente, e o rosto inconsolável dela fez o coração dele ficar ainda mais preocupado. Coçando a cabeça, ele tentou animá-la.

- Er... Você não está com fome? Eu estava indo até o Ichiraku... O rámem de porco dele é uma delícia!

Hinata arregalou os olhos, desta vez deixando que um leve tom de vermelho corasse suas bochechas, mas nem teve tempo de recusar o convite, pois Naruto já a arrastava pelo braço. Eles não conversaram muito enquanto apreciavam o ramem, mas ela notou que Naruto parara já na primeira tigela, e sua alegria contagiante havia desaparecido do rosto.

- Naruto-kun... – ela resolveu arriscar quando viu que ele, milagrosamente, não iria repetir a refeição. – Você também parece preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naruto levantou os olhos da tigela vazia, pousando-os sobre o olhar doce e preocupado de Hinata. Em algum lugar do seu coração, ele se alegrou por ter alguém que sempre o entendia sem ele precisar dizer nada.

- Eu recebi notícias do Som – ele respondeu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura-chan? – Hinata perguntou, assustada.

- Não – ele a acalmou. – Ela está bem, ao que parece. Mas o Sasuke me pediu mais um favor...

Hinata apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando que Naruto a esclarecesse.

- Ele pediu para a Sakura ficar mais alguns meses no Som, até conseguir treinar alguns ninjas em técnicas médicas básicas e reorganizar a ala médica deles.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio quando ele terminou de falar, mordendo os lábios, se segurando para perguntar a decisão dele. Internamente, ela torcia para que ele tivesse concordado com tudo, mesmo que fosse incapaz de admitir aquilo até para si mesma.

- Hoje é o aniversário dela... – Naruto resmungou, baixando os olhos. – Faz um ano que eu a pedi em casamento...

- Você queria que ela estivesse aqui, não é mesmo? – Hinata adivinhou.

Naruto apenas assentiu com a cabeça, então continuou:

- O Sasuke me pediu que eu escrevesse para ela, autorizando-a como Hokage a permanecer no Som o tempo que ela achasse necessário, pois ele acha que ela não aceitaria o convite sem minha autorização.

- O Sasuke não sabe sobre vocês? – Hinata perguntou, estranhando o pedido do líder do Som.

Naruto demorou a responder:

- N-não.

- E o que você respondeu? – ela não conseguiu mais se segurar.

Naruto deu um longo suspiro, antes de levantar os olhos para encará-la.

- Eu pensei no que você disse; na história da sua mãe. Eu escrevi para ela dizendo que, se fosse necessário, ela deveria ficar quanto tempo quisesse no Som.

Sem pensar que estavam num local público, Hinata pousou uma mão sobre a mão dele espalmada no balcão.

- Eu sei que é uma decisão difícil, Naruto-kun – ela o encorajou. – Mas você sempre acaba tomando as decisões certas, não é mesmo?

- Você acha isso mesmo, Hinata-chan? – ele perguntou, com um pequeno brilho voltando a preencher seu olhar.

Ela apenas assentiu, junto com um sorriso.

Naruto sorriu igualmente.

Konoha simplesmente parou naquele instante. Ambos se olhando sinceramente, sorrindo e encorajando um ao outro. Um momento que ficou congelado no tempo, até o Ichiraku pigarrear e anunciar que, naquele dia, seria por conta da casa.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir... – Hinata disse apressada, assim que percebeu a reprimenda discreta, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Naruto ainda ficou sentado, observando-a seguir o caminho para o Distrito Hyuuga, sem entender o que foi aquele instante que parecia ter durado horas.

- A Sakura-san ainda vai ficar muitos dias em missão? – Ichiraku perguntou, como se para fazer Naruto entender que certas coisas não eram apropriadas em locais públicos e àquela hora do dia.

- Sim – Naruto respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção na conversa, ainda observando Hinata na rua.

Ele não entendia porque seu coração começou a palpitar tão forte depois daquele momento. E o que fora exatamente aquele momento? Como um simples toque macio, tão carinhoso, conseguia fazer ele esquecer todas as suas apreensões? E então veio a pergunta que ele sempre evitava fazer a si mesmo: por que os carinhos da Sakura nunca foram capazes de lhe transmitir aquela paz?

Irritado com o sentido que seus pensamentos tomaram, o Hokage simplesmente agradeceu a refeição e seguiu contrafeito pela rua. Ele tinha os problemas da vila para pensar, não podia deixar que aquelas dúvidas ocupassem todo o seu dia. Havia a Hanabi Hyuuga que estava desaparecida, e aquele casamento absurdo da Hinata com o Neji. Uma vez ele jurara sobre o próprio sangue dela que jamais deixaria alguém escarnecer do esforço daqueles que tentam melhorar. Como Hokage, ele não poderia permitir que o clã Hyuuga continuasse desmerecendo seus membros destemidos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Sakura-sama?

Sakura levantou os olhos das ervas cultivadas na pequena estufa apresentada por Yuzu. Depois de passar a noite no quarto de Satoshi, ela o deixou aos cuidados Momiji, certa de que seu paciente estaria em boas mãos, e tratou de recolher os ingredientes que poderiam ser úteis para desenvolver um antídoto. Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, o Som possuía uma série de ervas e outras plantas medicinais que ela jamais esperaria encontrar num lugar com uma ala médica tão precária. Ela encontrara tudo o que precisava na estufa ou nos jardins em volta dela, rodeado pelas cerejeiras carregadas naquela época do ano, lembrando-lhe que estava completando mais uma primavera.

Entretanto, naquele instante, seus olhos moveram-se das cerejeiras do outro lado das paredes de vidro para seguir a voz que a chamava da porta.

- Você não se lembra de mim, não é? – o ninja parado na entrada da estufa continuou, encarando-a com um sorriso debochado.

- É claro que eu lembro – ela respondeu, firme. – Suigetsu, não é?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, não deixando de reparar cuidadosamente na mulher que vinha causando tantos cochichos pelo Som nos últimos dias. Sakura percebeu os olhos ávidos e endureceu sua expressão instantaneamente.

- Me pediram para entregar isso aqui para você – ele disse, divertindo-se com a irritação dela e estendendo um pergaminho.

Sakura caminhou até onde ele estava e pegou o papel da mão dele, ainda o encarando com o cenho franzido.

- Acredito que você ficará aqui o resto do dia, não é? – ele perguntou quando ela deu as costas para ele, voltando para onde estava. – Caso alguém ainda precise de você no hospital...

Sakura se virou para trás, começando a se sentir incomodada com aquele assédio mal disfarçado. Sem querer que aquela conversa se prolongasse por mais tempo, simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a lhe dar às costas.

Suigetsu sorriu ironicamente para as costas dela antes de deixar a estufa, pensando em como as mulheres difíceis eram as mais interessantes...

Assim que percebeu que estava novamente sozinha, Sakura abriu o pergaminho. Era uma carta do Naruto. Ele lhe dava os parabéns pelo aniversário, lamentava que ela não estava em Konoha para comemorarem juntos e lhe dizia para permanecer no Som o tempo que fosse necessário para ajudar o Sasuke.

Ela estranhou aquilo. Ela ainda não tinha avisado, nem a ele nem ao Sasuke, de nenhuma decisão quanto a permanecer ou não no Som. O fato de tudo ter acontecido tão repentinamente, além do sofrimento de estar novamente tão perto do Sasuke e senti-lo sempre tão distante contribuíam para que ela quisesse terminar sua tarefa logo e voltasse para casa. Entretanto, a força de vontade que lia no olhar de Momiji, o encontro com uma nova versão do antigo Time 7, as histórias tristes que ouvira sobre a Vila do Som antes de Sasuke tomar sua liderança... tudo aquilo a fazia sentir que era necessária ali. E talvez, se o próprio Naruto fora capaz de lhe escrever para ficar, era porque ele também entendia aquilo. Entretanto, uma pontada em seu coração lhe dizia que, na verdade, ela havia ficado decepcionada por ele não ter pedido para que ela voltasse logo...

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos da mente, ela voltou a se concentrar no antídoto. O sol já havia descido no horizonte quando ela testou uma gota da nova poção em seus pergaminhos. Sem se dar conta da hora adiantada, Sakura comemorou silenciosamente. Ela finalmente havia chegado num antídoto para o veneno; o que significava que sua missão original em Otogakure estava cumprida.

E então, o pequeno sorriso se desfez. Estava na hora dela tomar uma decisão. Seu coração estava dividido entre o dever como médica de ajudar aquela vila que parecia tão carente neste aspecto e o sentimento de culpa que a invadia cada vez que analisava a hipótese de permanecer no Som, de permanecer mais tempo tão perto do Sasuke.

E havia ainda um porém que insistia pesar em seu coração. A maneira como Naruto parecia totalmente alheio ao fato de estar aproximando-a do Sasuke cada vez mais. Era um sentimento muito belo aquela amizade entre eles, a ponto do Naruto fechar os olhos para tudo que já havia presenciado entre ela e o Sasuke quando ainda eram genins. Mas Sakura estava descobrindo que não tinha o mesmo coração puro e, por mais que admirasse o valor que o noivo e antigo companheiro de time ainda cultivava pelo Time 7, ela sabia que nenhum homem era tão nobre assim, e começava a desconfiar que aquele amor que ele tanto lhe confessava não passava de um engano, de uma confusão com uma amizade enorme, capaz até de fazê-lo comprometer a própria felicidade apenas para impedi-la de continuar chorando por causa da solidão trazida por um amor impossível.

Mas quando esse raciocínio a fazia se decidir a ficar justamente para entender melhor seu coração, as palavras de Karin voltavam a ressoar em sua mente. A idéia de que Sasuke a usara como motivo de piada entre seus novos companheiros de time ainda era capaz de trazer lágrimas em seus olhos, e ela novamente se convencia que aquele não era o seu lugar, que deveria voltar o mais rápido possível para Konoha. Para longe do homem que não era capaz de entender seus sentimentos.

Mas então, isso significava que ainda havia em seu coração algum sentimento que o Sasuke deveria entender? Ela sabia a resposta e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, também sabia que vinha usando a alegria contagiante do Naruto para tentar abafá-los.

- Sakura...

Um arrepio a cruzou pela espinha ao ouvir aquela voz. Como ela podia se enganar com o Naruto quando ele a assombrava daquele jeito?

Respirando fundo, Sakura virou-se para a porta da estufa. Ele estava lá; iluminado pela luz fraca da lua. As luzes que ela providenciara para sua bancada de trabalho ainda mandavam mais sombras para a figura dele. Anos haviam passado, mas aquele era o Sasuke que ela sempre conhecera; envolvido em sombras, surpreendendo-a, paralizando-a.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Karin fez questão de vestir seu shorts mais apertado e ainda deu uma bela conferida no espelho. Ela não se atreveria a usar o truque dos perfumes de novo, uma vez que Sasuke já estava ciente deles, mas prendeu o cabelo para realçar o rosto e ajeitou o sutiã para levantar e juntar mais os seios, fazendo-os parecer maiores. Se o imprestável do Suigetsu tivesse feito tudo direitinho, ela só precisaria inventar uma boa desculpa para levar o Sasuke até a estufa e, depois, ela o teria em suas mãos...

Entretanto, Karin logo descobriu que seu companheiro de armação era mais eficiente do que ela poderia supor. Virando num corredor escuro, ela logo avistou o Sasuke alguns metros de distância, visivelmente abalado.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ela se aproximou dele. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Karin...? – ele a considerou por um momento, parecendo confuso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... Eu... – ela balbuciou enquanto aproveitava para chegar ainda mais perto dele. Para sua felicidade, ele parecia não se importar com o contato entre os dois. – Eu preciso ir até a estufa, recolher algumas ervas que estava...

- Não! Eu acabei de voltar de lá – Sasuke a interrompeu. – Eu ainda não acredito que aqueles dois...

Por um momento, Karin sentiu uma pontada de inveja pela maneira como aquela rosada aguada era capaz de abalar daquele jeito o líder do Som. Entretanto, fingindo-se de inocente, ela retirou os óculos e ofereceu:

- Venha, Sasuke-kun. É melhor sairmos daqui... As paredes têm ouvidos.

Sasuke simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e deixou que ela o conduzisse de volta para o seu quarto. Antes de entrar, ela ainda ouviu pelas costas:

- Você sempre ficou do meu lado, Karin... Eu devia ter valorizado isso em você antes...

A ruiva sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ouvir aquilo, reprimindo um grito de felicidade para que ele não a ouvisse enquanto ela ainda estava de costas para ele. Em silêncio, mas com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, ela abriu a porta do quarto e o puxou para dentro.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun... – ela sussurrou insinuando-se contra ele. – Nós podemos consertar isso essa noite...

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.: **A autora se conserva no direito de não deixar nenhuma nota para evitar as pedradas...

Depois que a raiva passar...

Feliz 2009 para todos. Espero conseguir atualizar as fics com mais rapidez esse ano, mas já aviso que o mês de janeiro será atribulado...

Por isso, sem previsão para o próximo cap!

*foge das pedradas de novo*


	7. Presente de Aniversário

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 7:** Presente de Aniversário

_Algumas coisas não são o que parecem._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Sakura...

Encontrar o Sasuke daquela maneira, de surpresa e sozinhos num lugar onde ela não estava totalmente familiarizada, ainda a deixava mais insegura que o normal. Ele sempre conseguira desconcertá-la em situações como aquela, sem saber como agir perante aqueles olhos que não expressavam nada. Mas ela precisava mostrar que não era mais a mesma garotinha que só se preocupava em agradar o Sasuke-kun... Precisava mostrar que também tinha amadurecido, e que há muito tempo ele deixara de ser o principal assunto de seus pensamentos. Sem esperar que ele continuasse depois de chamá-la pelo nome, ela começou a conversa:

- Eu consegui desenvolver o antídoto.

Discretamente, mas não para os olhos treinados da Sakura, Sasuke soltou um leve suspiro de alívio.

- Avisarei Yuzu e os demais ninjas encarregados da ala hospitalar – ele disse, calmamente. – Precisaremos produzi-lo em grandes quantidades se nossos shinobi sofrerem um novo ataque com o mesmo veneno.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, considerando-o pela fraca luz entre eles.

- Obrigado mais uma vez, Sakura – a voz do Sasuke soou um pouco mais séria, e ele caminhou na direção dela, saindo das sombras. – Eu... Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

Sakura o observou, agora com a ajuda da iluminação perto dela, e notou que ele segurava uma pequena caixa nas mãos.

– Eu procurei uma forma de me desculpar por tirá-la de Konoha nesta época. Imagino que você tinha planos melhores para o seu aniversário que cuidar de um chuunin de outra vila.

Sakura arregalou os olhos com o esboço de um sorriso que se formou nos lábios do Sasuke. A descoberta de que ele ainda lembrava da data do seu aniversário era surpreendente.

- Sasuke-kun... Você não precisa... Eu não... – ela começou várias frases sem terminá-las, sem saber exatamente o que responder e lutando contra o corpo que insistia em tremer com a proximidade dos dois.

- Aceite isso como um presente da Vila do Som – ele a cortou, oferecendo o pacote que tinha em mãos. – Um pequeno agradecimento por tudo que você fez pela vila.

Sakura observou de perto a caixinha em madeira finamente trabalhada. A própria embalagem já denunciava que seu conteúdo não era simplório. Abrindo-a, ela descobriu uma peça capaz de encantar até os olhos mais insensíveis: uma presilha em forma de flor, toda trabalhada em cristal finíssimo. Havia ainda um leve tom de rosa nas bordas de cada pétala, mas tão delicado que não deixava se perder a transparência do cristal, formando claramente o desenho de uma sakura.

Levantando a peça na altura dos olhos para examiná-la com mais cuidado, Sakura admirou-se por um breve momento com a leveza e o bom gosto do presente, até sentir uma pontada no estômago. Aquilo não era o pagamento por uma missão. Era um caríssimo presente de aniversário, que pela própria forma do cristal, denunciava que Sasuke o adquiriu justamente pensando nela.

Assustada com a idéia, Sakura depositou a presilha novamente em sua caixa e a devolveu para o líder do Som.

- Eu não posso aceitar isso – ela explicou, a voz e os braços trêmulos com o nervosismo da situação. – É um presente pessoal demais para um simples agradecimento.

Sasuke deixou a caixinha aberta com a flor de cristal à mostra, suspensa pelas mãos de Sakura no espaço entre eles. As lembranças do dia em que ele vira aquela peça pela primeira vez ainda estavam vivas na memória...

_Estava a menos de um ano sob o treinamento com Orochimaru, ainda acordava no meio da noite com as palavras do Naruto ou o choro da Sakura ressoando em sua mente, lutando para esquecê-los pelo próprio bem deles. Entretanto, quando achava que a lembrança dos companheiros de time começava a desaparecer, a primavera havia chegado com as sakuras que desabrochavam em qualquer lugar que as andanças com seu novo mestre os levavam. _

_Como ele conseguiria esquecê-la com aquelas malditas flores crescendo em todos os cantos? Lembrando-lhe da menina que deixara sofrendo por ele, da única pessoa que fora capaz de entender seus sentimentos a ponto de se oferecer para partir junto com ele? A cada sakura que ele observava cair de seus galhos, uma ponta de remorso parecia corroer seu coração, imaginando os olhos e sorriso radiantes que se fecharam na noite que ele partira de Konoha. Mas a efemeridade era típica daquelas flores, assim como, infelizmente, o destino fez da Sakura uma existência passageira em sua vida._

_Eles estavam seguindo em direção a uma vila de artesãos, famosa pelas técnicas de manipulação de cristais, recém devastada por uma guerra entre vilas vizinhas. Como Sasuke percebera que era a rotina de Orochimaru, seu mestre estava à procura de crianças cujas vidas foram destruídas pela guerra, prometendo-lhes poder e um novo lar no Som para aqueles dispostos a obedecê-lo cegamente e servirem de cobaias para suas experiências com Kabuto._

_Caminhando a esmo pelo que restara da vila num dos raros momentos que Orochimaru o deixava em paz, Sasuke se pegou admirando um artesão já bem idoso trabalhando com o vidro até se tornar uma fina peça de cristal. Parecia uma cena destacada da miséria a sua volta, um único ponto de beleza em meio à paisagem devastada. _

_- As sakuras são passageiras – o velho falou, despertando-o de sua admiração –, mas sempre há uma maneira de tentarmos eternizá-las._

_E então ele entendeu por que a cena havia prendido sua atenção. Aquela pequena beleza, que ironicamente veio na forma de uma sakura, era capaz de apaziguar seu coração. De alguma forma, a idéia de eternizar um momento tão efêmero lhe dava a sensação de que, um dia, as coisas que ele abandonara pudessem voltar a ser o que eram. Olhando para aquele cristal tão delicado ele podia acreditar que um dia poderia voltar e secar as lágrimas que deixara para trás. E era esse sentimento que lhe dava esperanças de que seus planos para o Orochimaru poderiam realmente se concretizar, que um dia ele estaria livre da sua maldição e da vingança que o atormentava. Neste dia, ele poderia voltar e dar aquele presente a pessoa que realmente merecia aquela beleza..._

_Sasuke tirou os olhos da sakura de cristal e os levantou para encarar o artesão, que acenou para que ele se aproximasse._

_- É um trabalho muito bonito – Sasuke respondeu assim que entrou na casa._

_No mesmo instante, o barulho de vidro quebrado chamou a atenção de Sasuke para outro canto da casa, onde ele observou três crianças tentando se esconder e, ao mesmo tempo, espiar a conversa dos mais velhos. O artesão, percebendo que seu maior tesouro fora descoberto, puxou Sasuke pelo braço e começou a implorar:_

_- Por favor... Meus netos são a única coisa que me restou. Não deixe que seu mestre os encontre..._

_Sasuke continuou encarando o velho, impassível. Mas por dentro ele se corroía por ter escolhido fazer parte do terror que Orochimaru espalhava pelas vilas do País dos Campos de Arroz. Sem pensar, seus olhos desceram mais uma vez para a sakura de cristal nas mãos do artesão, e a única pessoa que ele conseguiu lembrar foi na menina de cabelos rosados que tinha o nome daquela flor. Ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de ajudar aquela família._

_- Não se preocupe – Sasuke respondeu. – Ele não está por perto. Não saberá de nada se eu não lhe contar._

_O velho deixou um largo sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Sasuke apenas assentiu e deu as costas para aquele lugar, pronto para sair. Entretanto, seus ouvidos apurados perceberam o homem que deixara para trás se levantar e buscar alguma coisa em suas prateleiras._

_- Tome! – o artesão insistiu, fazendo Sasuke se voltar para ele novamente. Ele estava com uma caixinha trabalhada finamente em madeira, a sakura de cristal dentro dela. – Aceite isso como um pagamento... por proteger o que restou da minha família..._

_- Eu não... – Sasuke começou, não se sentindo confortável em aceitar algo de tanto valor como pagamento de uma missão que ele jamais cobraria._

_Mas antes mesmo de continuar, ele foi interrompido:_

_- Eu faço questão – o velho insistiu mais uma vez. – Um dia você encontrará alguém que a mereça. Se é que já não a encontrou... – ele completou, piscando um olho. _

Ele tinha guardado aquela peça por anos e anos enquanto esteve com o Orochimaru. Quando começava a duvidar que algum dia se livraria da escravidão dissimulada a que fora submetido, era a esperança de entregar aquela presilha a pessoa que realmente a merecia que lhe dava certeza que ele seria capaz de derrotá-los: Orochimaru e, depois, Itachi.

Mas quando finalmente achou que tinha cumprido sua promessa de vingar o clã Uchiha, ele descobriu que sua vingança ia muito além de Itachi. O retorno a Konoha teve que esperar, e quando a hora chegou, Sakura não era mais aquela menina que ele deixara para trás. Ela havia amadurecido e ficado mais forte, ela havia perdido as esperanças nele. Ele não a culpava; mas não havia mais o momento certo para o presente que ele carregara por tantos anos. Sem razões para continuar em Konoha, ele decidiu voltar para o Som, e a sakura de cristal que tantas vezes lhe dera esperanças continuou trancada entre seus bens mais valiosos.

Quando ele já tinha novos laços que o obrigaram a pedir a presença dela no Som, Sasuke finalmente entendeu que havia algumas coisas que ainda precisavam ser ditas entre eles. A menina que ele deixara em Konoha podia ter crescido e amadurecido, mas ainda era a mesma Sakura. A mesma determinação, a mesma bondade, a mesma dedicação com as pessoas que ela jurara proteger. A Sakura que ele conhecera como uma menina irritante, mas que em pouco tempo havia se transformado numa das presenças mais importantes em sua vida. Tão importante a ponto dele precisar magoá-la para protegê-la. Ela merecia um pedido de desculpas, uma explicação, um reconhecimento por tudo que ela já tinha feito por ele, mesmo sem saber.

Entretanto, o que ele jamais esperaria é que ela recusasse seu presente. Pego de surpresa numa situação que estranhamente ele não havia planejado, Sasuke continuou encarando-a, sem aceitar de volta a peça que ela lhe oferecia.

- Isso deve ter custado muito caro – Sakura continuou, explicando. – Eu não a mereço. Tudo o que eu fiz não foi nada além da minha obrigação como uma kunoichi médica.

- Neste caso – Sasuke insistiu –, não a aceite como um pagamento, mas como um presente meu, pelo seu aniversário.

Ainda assim, Sakura balançou a cabeça, contrariada.

- Sasuke... – ela continuou. – Eu não posso aceitar. Um presente tão valioso... Não seria apropriado...

- É um presente para compensar todos os outros aniversários que eu não pude estar perto de você – Sasuke respondeu, a voz firme fazendo-a dar um passo para trás, levemente assustada.

Sakura sentiu seu coração bater acelerado no peito, mas decidida a não se deixar levar pelos encantos dele, ela respondeu com a voz dura:

- Isso finalmente é um pedido de desculpas, depois de tantos anos?

Sasuke soltou um suspiro contrariado, praguejando internamente a maneira como Sakura conseguia deixá-lo tão sem ação. Perante a expressão dura dela, ele foi obrigado a confessar:

- Talvez. – Pegando na mão dela, Sasuke empurrou o braço que ainda segurava a caixa com a presilha de cristal na direção de Sakura.

Sabendo que isso era o mais próximo de um verdadeiro pedido de desculpas que ela ouviria dele, Sakura pegou o presente da caixa e, virando-se para seu reflexo numa das paredes de vidro da estufa, usou a presilha para prender uma mecha teimosa do cabelo para trás. Era realmente uma peça muito bonita e delicada, chegando até a espantá-la a idéia de que fora um presente escolhido pelo Sasuke.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun – ela agradeceu, virando-se novamente para ele. – É mesmo muito bonita.

Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, observando a peça que guardara por tanto tempo, agora enfeitando os cabelos de sua única e verdadeira dona. Os olhos brilhantes dela mostravam que Sakura realmente gostara do presente, e fizeram-no relembrar da menina alegre e muitas vezes irritante que ele tanto praguejara quando descobrira que estavam no mesmo time.

Até o dia em que ele acordou com ela chorando desesperadamente em seu peito, achando que ele estava morto. Naquele dia ele entendeu que não estava mais sozinho, que novos laços haviam substituindo os que ele perdera, que talvez ele pudesse sonhar com uma existência diferente da que seu irmão havia traçado para ele desde aquela noite sangrenta. Naquele dia ele havia jurado proteger seus novos laços, jurado impedir que alguém que se importava tanto com ele derramasse mais lágrimas. Entretanto, por várias vezes ele falhara naquela missão.

Ainda admirando a pequena flor de cristal, que agora se transformara num simples detalhe perante a linda mulher a sua frente, Sasuke não conseguiu impedir sua mão de se levantar até os fios presos pela presilha e acompanhá-los até a altura do pescoço, lembrando-se como eles costumavam ser mais compridos quando ele a conhecera.

- Me desculpe – ele disse de repente.

Aquilo deixou Sakura ainda mais surpresa e paralisada enquanto o observava se aproximar e acariciar seu cabelo livremente, sem a distância característica que ele sempre procurava manter dela. Se seu coração já batia acelerado, agora ele palpitava tão forte que ela chegou a temer que Sasuke pudesse senti-lo. Ela tremia por dentro e lutava para que ele não conseguisse perceber o quanto aquela aproximação a inquietava.

- Se eu tivesse despertado alguns minutos antes – ele continuou calmamente, a voz firme e o os olhos mirando o nada – eles não teriam encostado um dedo em você.

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura franziu o cenho, confusa.

- Eles machucaram você – ele continuou, sem lhe dar atenção. – E a obrigaram a cortar o cabelo. Eu lembro como isso era importante para você.

Com aquilo ela entendeu que ele se referia ao episódio na Floresta da Morte, ao dia que ela cortara o cabelo e lutara sozinha contra três ninjas do Som enquanto ele e Naruto estavam desacordados. Ela estremeceu só de lembrar da fúria incontrolável que tomara conta do Sasuke quando ele a encontrara derrotada.

- Sasuke – Sakura o chamou com a voz mais forte, fazendo os olhos dele focarem nos dela. – Isso foi há tanto tempo. Não tem mais importância.

- Foi a primeira vez que eu falhei com você – ele respondeu. – Depois vieram tantas outras...

Sakura tentou responder, mas sua voz havia sumido, pega de surpresa com as palavras dele. O rosto dele estava perto demais, a respiração quente dele chegava a encontrar o seu rosto, fazendo-a temer não conseguir controlar o próprio corpo se ele resolvesse se aproximar ainda mais. Os olhos dele não eram mais os olhos frios do líder do Som, eram olhos arrependidos, doces... Ou será que era a antiga Sakura que o via assim, a menininha que ela escondera em si para se fortalecer, e que com aquele gesto, Sasuke conseguiu libertar?

- Não, Sasuke... – ela se pegou dizendo antes mesmo que conseguisse controlar a língua. – Não me faça acreditar que alguma vez você se importou realmente comigo para depois me transformar numa piada para os seus _novos amigos_. – A voz dela era firme e seca, lutando para impedir que os olhos dele libertassem a menina que morrera com as palavras da Karin.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando, mas o tom irritado com que ela se referiu aos "novos amigos", só podia estar se referindo ao seu antigo time Taka. Mas o que a Sakura poderia saber sobre os três ninjas que ele selecionara entre a elite do Orochimaru quando não podia pedir ajuda a ela ou ao Naruto? E foi então que, como um raio, as imagens deles chegando a Konoha vieram a sua mente.

A única pessoa do Taka que sabia sobre a Sakura era a Karin. A única vez que ele caíra nas armadilhas dela e revelara a identidade da única pessoa que conseguiu atingir seu coração no dia em que ele partira da sua vila natal. Seja lá o que fosse que a Sakura estava querendo dizer, só podia estar relacionada com a kunoichi ruiva que nunca mediu esforços para tentar fazê-lo esquecer dos que ele abandonara em Konoha.

- Eu não sei o que a Karin lhe disse – ele testou, a voz e o olhar sérios –, mas se fosse a verdade sobre o que eu falei de você para ela, certamente não seria uma piada.

Os olhos verdes ficaram enormes de repente, e pela primeira vez desde que Sakura chegara no Som, Sasuke conseguiu visualizar a mesma expressão que ele vira anos atrás, quando eles se reencontraram pela primeira vez depois de anos que ele estava com o Orochimaru. Ele não podia fazer nada naquele dia, tinha que provar para si mesmo e para os próprios amigos que seus laços não o impediriam de continuar com os seus planos, e teve que abandoná-la mais uma vez.

Mas agora era diferente. Não havia mais vingança, não havia mais um mestre a ser enganado, havia apenas a Sakura, parada a centímetros de distância, trazendo à tona todos aqueles sentimentos que ele enterrara de propósito para não se desviar do caminho. Não havia nada que o impedisse de prosseguir com o desejo que ela mesma fizera crescer dentro dele quando gritou todo o desespero dela no dia que ele partiu. Ele precisava ter certeza se aquela menina ainda existia por trás da kunoichi talentosa que se apresentara dias atrás para salvar o Satoshi. E só havia uma maneira dele descobrir aquilo...

Sakura ainda tentava raciocinar as palavras dele, lutando para não se deixar levar pela proximidade entre os dois quando o percebeu inclinando o rosto na direção dela. Ela ainda teve tempo de pedir mentalmente que ele não fizesse aquilo, pois sabia que não poderia mais responder por si mesma se seus lábios se encontrassem, mas foi inútil; no instante seguinte, eles já estavam se beijando.

Ao contrário da imagem que ela criara do Sasuke para tentar esquecê-lo, o beijo dele não era rude ou dominador. Era um beijo terno, sincero, que a surpreendeu quando seus lábios se abriram instintivamente para recebê-lo em sua boca. Ela sentiu a barriga girando dentro dela como sempre sentia perto dele quando ainda faziam parte do mesmo time. Mas eles não eram mais crianças, e aquele beijo foi apenas um início. Logo, as mãos ficaram mais ousadas, e nenhum dos dois era capaz de deixar que a razão os controlasse. Eram anos escondendo uma vontade que agora havia sido colocada à tona, ambos sabiam que haviam despertado um monstro que só se acalmaria depois que chegassem ao ápice do prazer.

Ele não pediu permissão para levantá-la no colo e tirá-la daquela casa de vidro, caminhando pelos corredores exclusivos ao líder do Som até o seu aposento privativo. Tampouco Sakura teria condições de impedi-lo, o corpo e a mente ainda se acostumando com a idéia de estar totalmente entregue a ele, mesmo depois de tê-lo enterrado tão fundo em seu coração. O beijo dele, o toque dele, eram tão cedentos, tão desejosos, que ela se sentia a mulher mais cobiçada de todo o mundo. A única coisa que podia fazer era ceder aos carinhos dele, ninguém em sã consciência seria capaz de negá-los.

E foi quando ele a deitou na cama, livrando-se das roupas e conhecendo o corpo dela aos poucos que ela compreendeu. Ele não precisava encher os seus ouvidos com palavras amorosas ou declarações, não precisava abraçá-la e beijá-la toda hora em público, o brilho dos olhos escuros gritavam aos quatro cantos o quanto ele a amava.

Sim. Ela estremeceu, mordendo os lábios, quando sentiu a força do olhar dele sobre ela. As pernas se abriram para recebê-lo, tremendo de ansiedade quase como se fosse sua primeira vez novamente. De certa forma, era, sim, a primeira vez para os dois. A primeira vez que eles faziam e sentiam amor; livres de qualquer compromisso, laço, dever ou promessa. Porque naquele quarto eles eram apenas o Sasuke e a Sakura, e finalmente compreenderam que um jamais seria totalmente feliz sem o outro.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.: **Ufa! Este capítulo era para ter sido publicado no dia 2 de Janeiro, como "Presente de Aniversário" para a maior defensora do casal mais lindo de toda a história dos mangás.

Cassi... com dois meses de atraso, aí vai o prometido! Espero que goste! Bjin.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá pessoal!

Os que vieram aqui por algum aviso do Nyah ou ffnet, desculpem o alarme falso. Resolvi publicar um comunicado aqui para esclarecer todos que estão esperando mais um cap desta fic ou de qualquer outra ainda não terminada.

Neste próximo mês vou ter que me afastar de algumas atividades para estudar muito para um concurso que estou prestes a fazer. Infelizmente, o tempo que eu dedicava para escrever fics vai ter que ser remanejado para estudar umas coisinhas chatas, mas como tenho apenas um mês para me preparar, é um sacrifício necessário.

Não quero que ninguém pense que estou abandonando as fics começadas, mas achei que era melhor avisar que vai demorar para uma nova atualização delas. Eu pretendo terminá-las, mesmo porque, em todos os casos, o final já está pronto na minha cabeça, falta apenas tempo para sentar e escrever. Quem, mesmo sabendo que as atualizações vão demorar um pouquinho, ainda quiser acompanhar as fics, basta adicioná-las como "histórias favoritas" no Nyah, ou como Story Alert no ffnet. Quando conseguir postar um cap novo, vcs recebem o aviso de atualização.

Quem estiver acompanhando a tradução da fic Schön/Amável, não se preocupe! Já há vários caps traduzidos, e como a atualização é mensal, esta não será interrompida.

"A Volta do Time 7", como é escrita também pela Mia e pela Ro também não sofrerá atrasos (mais do que já está).

Obrigada e desejem-me sorte! XD


	9. Descobertas

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 8:** Descobertas

_O dia seguinte sempre traz novidades..._

**

* * *

**

Quando Karin despertou e percebeu que ainda estava vendada e amarrada na cama, ela sorriu satisfeita. Depois da noite de ontem, o Sasuke ainda estava interessado em continuar a "brincadeira"?

- Sasuke-kun...? – ela sussurrou manhosa. Quem lhe diria que o fechado Sasuke podia ser tão depravado entre quatro paredes. Não que ela estivesse arrependida, muito pelo contrário, ela só lamentava não ter conseguido seduzi-lo mais cedo. Tinha que admitir que estava devendo uma ao Suigetsu...

- Pensei que você jamais fosse acordar – ele respondeu. – A noite foi tão fatigante pra você?

- Sasuke-kun?? – o tom da pergunta era totalmente diferente ao de instantes atrás. Alguma coisa estava estranha com a voz dele. Parecia a voz do... do... – Suigetsu!?

Ela podia imaginar a risada cínica dele só com os ruídos que ele fazia. Assim que ele lhe tirou a venda dos olhos, a imagem era a mesma da sua imaginação.

- Seu porco, nojento! O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela gritou para ele, forçando os braços para frente para se livrar das cordas que a prendiam.

Ele já estava vestido, sentado ao lado dela na cama, mas colocou-se sobre ela imediatamente assim que ela começou a gritar.

- Shhhh... – ele gesticulou com um dedo nos lábios dela. – Não tente me enganar, Karin. Você realmente acreditou que era o Sasuke ontem a noite? Você não é tão ingênua assim...

Ela respondeu com um olhar furioso.

- Você não faz o tipo dele – ele continuou. – Ou ele não precisaria se ausentar determinadas noites, procurando... você sabe... lugares discretos o bastante para o líder da vila freqüentar...

- Saia... de cima... de mim! – Karin sibilou, furiosamente.

Mas Suigetsu respondeu com uma risada cínica.

- Ah... Não diga que você não gostou – disse, levantando-se da cama. – Os seus gritos ontem a desmentiriam, minha cara...

Karin estava furiosa e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. Como aquele peixe estúpido conseguiu iludi-la tão facilmente? Só de lembrar em todas as coisas que eles fizeram na noite anterior... (Se não fosse o Suigetsu, ela até podia pensar em reconsiderar sua paixão pelo Sasuke... Um amante daqueles não se encontrava em qualquer lugar.)

Indignada por estar pensando no quanto Suigetsu podia ser bom na cama, suas forças finalmente se uniram, e ela conseguiu se soltar sem ter que pedir ajuda ao companheiro que lhe causava nojo. Para a sorte dele, ele já estava na porta quando ela levantou, o corpo apenas enrolado no lençol. Suigetsu conseguiu deixar o quarto antes que ela o esmurrasse na cara, mas aquela noite ainda teria sua vingança. Ele que aguardasse...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi um jardim de cerejeiras forradas de flores através da janela que ocupava quase uma parede inteira do quarto. Da outra vez que ela acordara naquele lugar, as cortinas estavam fechadas, e ela não pode admirar a beleza que se escondia nos jardins internos acessíveis apenas pelos aposentos do líder do Som. Os olhos preguiçosos focaram para mais perto, caindo na sakura de cristal colocada ao lado dela na cama, no lugar que Sasuke tinha ocupado a noite inteira.

Sakura estranhou a sensação. Era a primeira vez em tantos anos que ela acordava... feliz. Não era a primeira vez que dormia com alguém, mas era a primeira que despertava com aquela sensação de que finalmente estava completa. A única coisa que estragava aquela manhã era o lugar vazio do Sasuke ao lado dela. Sentando-se na cama, ela pegou a delicada flor de cristal nas mãos e contemplou mais uma vez a bela vista do jardim... Até que ponto aquelas cerejeiras tinham a ver com ela? A idéia era assustadora demais... Inacreditável, vinda do Sasuke. Mas o Sasuke de ontem era tão diferente da figura que ela ensinara seu coração a endurecer...

Mas o desaparecimento dele pela manhã ainda lhe deixava com uma pontinha de dúvida. Seria dolorido demais constatar que ela fora abandonada mais uma vez, que suas esperanças renasceram de novo apenas para serem novamente pisoteadas. Mas Sakura não permitiria que aquela menina deixada uma vez desacordada num banco da vila tomasse conta da mulher que ela crescera em si. Sem se preocupar onde suas roupas foram parar, a kunoichi decidiu que não ficaria mais lamentando ou esperando por ele, estava na hora de agir. Levantou usando apenas o lençol para se cobrir e tratou de procurar pelo líder daquele lugar.

Felizmente, ela não precisou sair correndo como uma louca pervertida pelos corredores intermináveis do Som. Bastou correr a porta do quarto para encontrá-lo lendo calmamente, na parte ainda privativa dos seus aposentos. Ele levantou os olhos tão serenamente para admirá-la quando ela entrou, que Sakura precisou se beliscar para ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

Se em algum momento na noite anterior ela temeu se repreender no dia seguinte por causa do Naruto, a visão do Sasuke, considerando-a com uma expressão tão doce, fez qualquer lembrança da vida que ficara em Konoha sumir da sua mente. Naquele momento, sob aquele olhar, ela realmente tinha que admitir que ela era dele. E não havia nada degradante em ser propriedade de Sasuke Uchiha quando se tinha um dono tão obediente, que fazia todos os seus desejos.

Como se levantar e caminhar lentamente até ela, recebê-la com um sorriso de canto nos lábios que o deixava ainda mais sedutor e encará-la com tamanha intensidade que a fazia se perguntar se ela estava mesmo enrolada nos lençóis para depois beijá-la ternamente nos lábios. Não adiantava mais negar, ela sempre estivera presa a ele, e o sorriso escancarado no rosto desmentiria qualquer tentativa de se enganar.

Encantado com a mulher em seus aposentos, Sasuke a considerou por um momento, com um olhar divertido:

- Eu já pedi a Yuzu para providenciar mais algumas roupas enquanto estiver no Som.

_Yuzu... Roupas... O Som..._

As palavras a fizeram voltar para a realidade. Sakura não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar... Ela só queria protelar aquela manhã e depois pensar como resolver sua vida. E o Sasuke parado na frente dela, com aquele olhar, só aumentava a sensação de irresponsabilidade.

- Sasuke... – ela fechou os olhos para tentar evitar a tentação na frente dela –, eu deveria voltar para Konoha hoje. Minha missão aqui está terminada.

- Então – Sasuke voltou a vestir o olhar duro e inexpressivo do líder do Som –, você decidiu não ficar...

– Você sabe que não é simples assim... – Sakura lamentou. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde, um dia eu terei que voltar.

- Eu pensei – Sasuke respondeu, desviando os olhos dela para um ponto qualquer na parede – que você tinha permissão do próprio Hokage para ficar o tempo que achasse necessário.

_O Hokage..._ Como ela explicaria para ele que "o Hokage" era muito mais que o antigo companheiro de time deles agora?

Mas o Sasuke estava certo. Naruto não parecia muito interessado que ela voltasse tão cedo para Konoha na última carta que recebera dele. E agora ela tinha certeza que aquele noivado havia sido um erro... Isso explicava a falta de interesse dela em marcar uma data, em providenciar a festa, a irritação toda vez que Naruto a interrompia para falar alguma bobagem relacionada com o futuro casamento. Ino passara meses tentando alertá-la, mas ela estava tão magoada com seu amor perdido que só queria se prender a um amor de faz de conta, como se o amor fosse sempre feliz como o Naruto tentava fazê-la acreditar.

Mas ela não podia simplesmente esquecer os compromissos errados que tinha em Konoha. Não era justo com o Naruto, que sempre só quis fazê-la feliz, não se importando dos sacrifícios. Foi com outro sorriso triste que ela retorquiu o Sasuke:

- Mesmo assim, eu não posso ficar aqui para sempre. Eu deixei coisas pendentes em Konoha também. Não posso simplesmente decidir ficar aqui sem antes falar com os meus pais, com a vila...

- Sakura – Sasuke a interrompeu, sério. – Não estou pedindo para você deixar Konoha e viver aqui como uma fugitiva. – Ele voltou a se aproximar dela, acariciando-a no rosto com uma das mãos. – Apenas aproveite que tem permissão para ficar mais algum tempo e, se você achar que pode ser feliz aqui, ao meu lado, nós dois vamos até Konoha e resolveremos isso juntos.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, sem acreditar em seus ouvidos.

- Você...? Você voltaria a Konoha, mesmo que por apenas alguns dias, por mim?

Sasuke levantou um pouco mais o canto da boca, sorrindo discretamente.

- Foi por você que eu nunca voltei.

Sakura franziu o cenho, em dúvida, e Sasuke explicou:

- Não tinha nada em Konoha para mim. O Naruto já era reconhecido por todos na vila a ponto de ser indicado Hokage e você... Eu sabia que tinha te perdido naquela noite, mesmo sabendo que a única coisa certa a fazer era impedi-la de partir comigo. – Sakura abriu a boca para tentar responder, mas ele não deixou. – Você estava diferente, e eu não tinha o direito de exigir que você ainda sentisse o mesmo por mim depois de tanto tempo.

Sakura baixou os olhos.

- Eu... Eu acreditei no que ela disse... Sobre você, sobre vocês dois rindo de mim... – Levantando os olhos novamente para encará-lo, Sakura teve coragem de perguntar: - Como a Karin sabia o meu nome? Como ela sabia daquela noite?

Sasuke virou os olhos antes de responder:

- Um genjutsu. Nada que eu goste de relembrar, mas Karin foi a única pessoa no Som que descobriu que eu não tinha cortado meus laços com Konoha como eu tentava convencer o Orochimaru. E por ela nunca ter me entregado, eu tenho uma dívida com ela.

- Eu não gosto dela – Sakura replicou, estreitando ainda mais os olhos.

Como resposta, Sasuke deu um riso curto e se aproximou dela para beijá-la. No instante que seus lábios se tocaram, Sakura sabia que Karin estava longe de ser uma preocupação e já estava prestes a se entregar aos braços fortes que a seguravam pelo quadril e pelas costas quando uma batida na porta fez os dois se afastarem rapidamente, com suspiros frustrados.

- Sasuke-sama? – a voz de Yusu veio do outro lado das portas deslizantes. – Trouxe as roupas que você me pediu.

Sakura pulou rapidamente para o quarto separado pela shoji para que Yusu não a visse caberta apenas pelo lençol. Ela sentiu o rosto aquecer, enrubescida, e esperou Sasuke aparecer com suas novas roupas um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Fazia anos que ela não sabia o que era sorrir daquele jeito, e a felicidade a impediu de pensar nas conseqüências da escolha recente de não voltar para casa tão cedo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Shikamaru sempre manteve seu bom hábito de levantar nas primeiras horas da manhã. Aquilo já lhe rendera muitas vantagens, afinal, o conselheiro principal do Hokage precisa estar com a mente sempre bem viva desde o início dia. Principalmente quando o Hokage costuma aparecer no seu escritório com os olhos ainda inchados e sem nenhuma capacidade de raciocinar antes de uma generosa tigela de ramen. No fundo, as decisões mais estratégicas do líder da Folha tinham sempre um dedo ágil do seu assistente, sempre pronto a atender sua vila.

Naquela manhã, entretanto, Shikamaru amaldiçoara seus costumes tão previsíveis. Ele era o único acordado além das duas kunoichis usando o uniforme ANBU paradas no caminho que conduzia para os portões da vila.

- Ten Ten-san? Hanabi-san? – Ele as chamou assim que suas figuras ficaram claras. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui tão cedo? O clã Hyuuga está fazendo buscas há dias atrás de você – continuou, olhando fixamente para Hanabi.

- Eu fui indicada para uma missão em Suna – Ten Ten explicou –, mas é a Hanabi que vai no meu lugar, usando a minha máscara para não ser reconhecida. Eu deixarei a vila mais tarde, algumas horas de atraso não farão diferença na minha missão.

Shikamaru estreitou os olhos. Aquilo seria problemático.

- Por favor, Shikamaru – Hanabi implorou. – Não há mais lugar para mim no meu clã. Eu não posso mais viver em Konoha.

- Você deveria pedir permissão ao Hokage para sair da vila – ele respondeu.

- O Hokage me entregaria de volta para minha irmã, você sabe disso.

- Mesmo assim... Você está atrapalhando uma missão ANBU, eu não posso concordar com isso.

As duas kunoichis se entreolharam, e depois de um momento de silêncio, Ten Ten se manifestou.

- A Temari-san já está esperando a gente em Suna...

- Vocês já envolveram Suna nessa história? – Shikamaru a interrompeu, a cabeça já raciocinando alguma maneira de impedir aquelas duas, antes que um incidente diplomático acontecesse. E cortar as relações de Konoha com Suna era a última coisa que ele queria.

- Acalme-se, Shikamaru. A Temari é minha amiga e já está ciente do que aconteceu com a Hanabi-san. Ela só vai ficar alguns dias em Suna até resolver seus problemas com o clã, numa área neutra.

Shikamaru as considerou, ainda desconfortável com o plano das duas. Mas foram as próximas palavras da Ten Ten que o deixaram mais branco que as nuvens.

- Ora, vamos, Shikamaru. A Temari não vai gostar de saber que justo _você_ impediu a Hanabi de chegar até Suna...

Os olhos do shinobi se arregalaram imediatamente, correndo da Ten Ten para Hanabi, perguntando silenciosamente até que ponto a Hyuuga sabia de suas relações com Suna.

_- _Está bem, está bem... – ele cedeu, deixando um olhar vitorioso estampando no rosto da mestre de armas. – Se vocês vão colocar Suna no meio desta briga de clã, deixem-me intervir. Hanabi partirá agora, fingindo que é você numa missão para a ANBU, e eu convencerei o Naruto a me deixar partir para o País do Vento antes do programado para o Exame Chuunin. Fique escondida em casa e preparada para sair em missão comigo hoje à tarde.

- Hai – Ten Ten fez uma mesura debochada do tom autoritário do conselheiro do Hokage e piscou para a amiga.

- Obrigada, Shikamaru-san – Hanabi agradeceu sinceramente, vestindo a máscara ANBU e seguindo em direção à saída da vila.

Depois que a Hyuuga desapareceu da visão dos dois, ele disse sério para Ten Ten:

- Você sabe que eu terei que contar ao Naruto sobre isso.

A mestre de armas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Apenas faça o possível para impedir esse casamento, ou eu temo que a Hanabi ainda é capaz de uma grande burrada.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês, mulheres, são tão problemáticas... Eu posso tentar convencer o Naruto a levar a Hinata para Suna quando o Exame Chuunin começar, onde ela e a irmã poderão conversar e resolver o problema dos Hyuuga. Mas saiba que eu não concordo em envolver Suna nisso, apenas a deixei partir porque vocês envolveram a Temari-san nisso antes do meu conhecimento.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, Shikamaru – Ten Ten respondeu –, mas eu sei que você adorou a idéia de viajar para Suna mais cedo.

- Não sei do que você está falando – ele respondeu, sério. – Estou atrasado, com licença.

Shikamaru deu as costas para a kunoichi que o provocara e saiu em direção ao escritório do Hokage. As poucas pessoas que já estavam na rua naquela hora tiveram o privilégio de ver um raro e enorme sorriso estampado no rosto do conselheiro principal da vila.

* * *

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.: **Sem comentários quanto a demora em atualizar. Espero conseguir atualizar a fic mais rápido, mas infelizmente não posso prometer nada.

De qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado do cap. Bjin para os ShikaTema e SuiKa de plantão!


	10. Partida Para Suna

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 9:** Partida para Suna

_Com a chegada do Exame Chuunin, líderes de várias vilas se dirigem a Suna, e isso inclui Naruto e Sasuke._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não foi difícil Shikamaru convencer o Hokage a permitir sua partida imediata para Suna depois de lhe contar o paradeiro de Hanabi. Naruto havia acabado de receber a notícia de que Sakura ainda permaneceria por tempo indeterminado no Som, e o fato da mensagem ser assinada pelo Sasuke e não diretamente por sua noiva, fez com que cada palavra do Shikamaru entrasse e saísse dos seus ouvidos sem serem realmente assimiladas. Tudo o que ele sabia é que Shikamaru tinha um plano para restabelecer a paz entre a jounnin desaparecida e o clã Hyuuga, e ele confiava em seu conselheiro.

A viagem ao lado de Ten Ten foi tranqüila. Quando os dois chegaram próximos ao País do Vento, Hanabi se juntou aos dois e eles seguiram juntos para Suna. Pouco depois de cruzarem a fronteira entre os dois países, Temari já esperava por eles para escoltá-los até a vila ninja.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? – a kunoichi da Areia perguntou olhando fixamente para Shikamaru com os olhos estreitos.

- O Shikamaru nos ajudou a deixar a vila sem levantar suspeitas – Ten Ten respondeu. – Graças a ele, Hanabi não correrá mais o risco de ser considerada uma traidora por ter deixado Konoha. O Hokage já sabe de tudo e aprovou esta viagem.

Temari assentiu com a cabeça e acenou para que os três a seguissem. Se Ten Ten não tivesse presenciado uma das muitas desculpas que Temari usava para sempre estar em Konoha tratando de assuntos diplomáticos jamais diria que havia um clima _diferente_ entre a kunoichi de Suna e Shikamaru.

O grupo seguiu em silêncio. Suna não estava longe, mas a caminhada no deserto era cansativa. Quando chegaram, as meninas foram conduzidas por Temari até seus aposentos, enquanto Shikamaru se encarregou de entregar pessoalmente ao Kazekage os documentos da missão de Ten Ten e, ao mesmo tempo, aproveitar para deixar o líder da Areia a par do problema de Hanabi e da futura reunião armada por ele e Naruto entre as duas irmãs Hyuuga.

Como esperado, Gaara não negara um favor ao velho amigo e Kage, e cansado da viagem, Shikamaru agradeceu pela oportunidade de seguir para um quarto onde pudesse descansar o resto da noite.

- Eu o acompanho, Shikamaru-san – o irmão do Kazekage ofereceu.

O jounnin da Folha assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu Kankurou pelos corredores da enorme residência do Kazekage.

- Então, Shikamaru – Kankurou começou, num tom não muito amigável –, você chegou mais cedo que o esperado em Suna e ainda pretende passar todo o tempo até a final do Exame Chuunin aqui?

- Algum problema com isso, Kankurou-san? – ele perguntou, caminhando ao lado do seu anfitrião com as mãos enfiadas no bolso.

- Nenhum – foi a resposta. – Eu só fico me perguntando o que faz um jounnin da Folha passar tanto tempo no deserto de Suna.

- Questões diplomáticas e os preparativos do Exame Chuunin podem parecer missões simplórias, mas ainda assim são missões. Só estou cumprindo o meu dever – Shikamaru replicou mordazmente.

- Sei... – Kakurou assentiu, tentando fingir uma educação que já estava à beira dos limites. – Mas eu imagino que alguém como você deve ter uma garota na Folha, e tanto tempo longe de casa pode ser penoso...

- Garotas são problemáticas – Shikamaru afirmou, começando a se preocupar com o tom da conversa. – Passar um tempo longe é bom para deixá-las com saudades.

Felizmente, a caminhada parou e Kankurou acenou para a porta onde seria o quarto de Shikamaru pelo próximo mês. Aliviado por não ser mais obrigado a continuar com o interrogatório dissimulado, o jounnin abriu a porta, apenas para fechá-la logo em seguida sem entrar, dar meia volta e encarar Kankurou, rezando internamente para que ele não tivesse conseguido perceber sua irmã deitada na cama lá dentro.

- Err... Obrigado por me acompanhar e boa noite, Kankurou-san.

- Está tudo bem aí dentro? – o shinobi da areia perguntou franzindo o cenho, desconfiado.

- Claro! O quarto parece ótimo – Shikamaru respondeu. – Foi uma viagem cansativa, não vejo a hora de descansar por algumas horas – completou, colocando o melhor sorriso falso no rosto.

- Está bem... – O outro jounnin ainda parecia desconfiado. – Vou deixá-lo descansar, mas antes escute o meu conselho... Se as mulheres de Konoha são problemáticas, as de Suna podem ser ainda mais...

Shikamaru levantou uma sobrancelha, como se não tivesse entendido o recado. Kankurou ainda o considerou por um segundo, reafirmando a ameaça silenciosa, e saiu.

Apenas depois de se certificar que estava sozinho no corredor, Shikamaru voltou a abrir a porta do quarto. Desta vez, Temari apareceu bem na frente dele, provavelmente estava encostada na porta antes dele entrar.

- Meu irmão estraga-prazeres estava incomodando, é?

Shikamaru deu um longo suspiro, pedindo por paciência para enfrentar aquela mulher.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou para Temari, que parecia divertida com os apuros dele.

- Não gostou da surpresa? – ela replicou com outra pergunta. – Você pode voltar para o meu irmão se prefere a companhia dele...

- Você sabe que não é isso... – Shikamaru respondeu, segurando-a pela cintura para puxá-la para si e beijá-la na boca. – Você quase me deixou numa bela enrascada se o Kankurou-san a visse aqui – ele disse, sério, depois que seus lábios se afastaram.

- Hunf! – Temari bufou. – Desde quando os jounnins da Folha têm medo da Areia? Eu só não estou decepcionada com você – ela continuou, levantando o rosto para que seus lábios roçassem na orelha dele – porque você intercedeu pela Hanabi com o Hokage – completou, sorrindo.

Shikamaru levantou um dos braços pelas costas de Temari, e num movimento rápido, a empurrou contra a parede, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço dela. Ele não havia completado seu raciocínio para Kankurou, mas embora problemática, a _sua_ Temari era um risco que valia a pena correr.

Entretanto, para seu espanto, ela o empurrou para traz antes que ele pudesse desatar o kimono dela.

- O que meu irmão quis dizer com "mulheres de Konoha"? – ela perguntou com os olhos estreitos. – Você está me traindo?

Ah, claro... Se as mulheres eram sinônimo de problema, Shikamaru tinha que se envolver com a mais problemática de todas elas. Ele apenas deu um longo suspiro, tentando se lembrar como fora tão ingênuo a primeira vez que Temari o convidou para admirar o luar de Suna... Suas noites nunca mais foram tranqüilas depois daquilo.

- Acredite, Temari – ele finalmente concedeu uma resposta para a loira que o ameaçava com os olhos –, você já me dá trabalho suficiente por duas.

Ela continuou o encarando com olhos inquisidores.

- Eu sei – ela sorriu de repente. – Você é preguiçoso demais para me trair...

Antes que Shikamaru percebesse, ela já estava caminhando e rebolando em direção a cama, o laço vermelho que usava na cintura agora em volta do pescoço dele, obrigando-o a segui-la. Shikamaru soltou um suspiro... Aquele seria um longo mês... Driblar o Kankurou durante o dia e a Temari à noite...

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Shikamaru agarrou o kimono preto dela pelas costas e o puxou, fazendo-o deslizar pelo chão e descobrindo que ela não vestia mais nada abaixo daquela peça de roupa. Ela se virou para ele, mas ambos já estavam perto da cama, e ela se sentou na beirada, enlaçando as pernas em volta dele.

A visão o inebriava. Temari estava nua, esperando por ele. Muito mais linda que qualquer um dos seus sonhos ou que suas lembranças do último encontro deles. E então ele a ouviu, baixinho:

- Eu senti saudades...

Aquela não era a irmã do Kazekage, a kunoichi mais temida de Suna. Era a _sua_ Temari... A mulher mais carinhosa e o maior problema da sua vida – mas ele nunca disse que não gostava deste tipo de problema...

Com os olhos ainda admirando a visão na sua cama, Shikamaru se ajoelhou, e mergulhou a boca nos seios convidativos dela. Ele sentiu as pernas enlaçadas se apertarem em volta dele e os gemidos sussurrados eram quase uma música para seus ouvidos. Ele não sabia explicar por que, mas alguma coisa dentro dele queria ouvir aqueles gemidos cada vez mais altos, queria ver aquela mulher enlouquecer com ele.

Gentilmente, ele retirou as pernas dela e as afastou, deslizando as mãos pela parte interna das coxas dela, abrindo caminho e provocando mais gemidos. Os lábios desceram pelo corpo dela habilmente, até encontrarem seus dedos e tomarem seu lugar. Temari tentou repreender um gritinho e agarrou os cabelos dele, guiando a língua atrevida que a explorava.

Ela não agüentaria por muito tempo, mas antes que seus gemidos ficassem mais fortes e o ar parecesse insuficiente para preencher os pulmões, Shikamaru se afastou, encarando-a com os olhos tão brilhantes que a fazia se sentir uma rainha, admirada pelo seu súdito. Isso a fez desejá-lo mais, e ela o puxou para a cama, subindo por cima dele e abrindo suas roupas. Ele continuava com os olhos presos nela, intoxicados, e ela só queria beijá-lo. Os olhos, a boca, o pescoço, o ombro, o peito. Ela o queria dentro dela, e como uma rainha determinada, ela o fez.

Shikamaru esqueceu de todas as preocupações que ocuparam a mente durante o dia. Com uma recompensa dessas todas as noites, ele resolveria de bom grado todas as questões diplomáticas entre Konoha e Suna, entre Konoha e o resto do mundo ninja. Era apenas Temari quem conseguia deixá-lo tão leve quanto as nuvens e fazê-lo flutuar sem ao menos ter deixado o chão.

Ele precisava de mais missões em Suna. Felizmente, teria um mês inteiro delas!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

E aquele mês passou rapidamente, não apenas para o Shikamaru, mas para a Sakura também. Seus deveres no Som a mantinham com a cabeça ocupada o dia inteiro, e à noite, a presença do Sasuke a impedia de se arrepender ou sequer pensar que não podia continuar naquele sonho para sempre. Algumas vezes ela se pegava temendo acordar no seu quarto em Konoha, e quando o sentido de responsabilidade lhe dizia que ela precisava voltar e ter uma conversa séria com o Naruto, sempre havia a desculpa que seu comprometimento com suas duas novas alunas e com a organização da ala hospitalar do Som ainda a manteria ali por mais algum tempo.

E quanto mais ela se envolvia com as afazeres no Som, mais ela começava a sentir fazendo parte daquele lugar. Aos poucos ela conheceu a história de cada um dos shinobis do Som, quase sempre envolvendo alguma vila destruída e familiares perdidos. Ela se comoveu com ninjas que se recusavam a sair do labirinto de corredores subterrâneos para a luz do sol, envergonhados com suas deformações, causadas por alguma experiência mal sucedida de Kabuto e Orochimaru, e lamentava pela quantidade de órfãos que tinham apenas a vila como sua única família. Não era apenas a conversa difícil que teria que enfrentar com o Naruto quando fosse para Konoha que a impedia de voltar, aos poucos, Sakura se sentia mais realizada no Som, e incapaz de abandonar tantos que precisavam dela.

Ela se apegou principalmente a Yuzu e Momiji, suas duas novas alunas. Sakura estava abismada com a dedicação e a evolução das duas no pouco tempo que ela estivera ensinando-lhes ninjutsu médico. Yuzu parecia ter um dom natural para o controle do chakra, enquanto Momiji era inspirada pela recuperação de Satoshi. O chuunin havia se livrado do efeito do veneno, mas a recuperação total seria lenta, e ele ainda estava internado no hospital, recebendo as visitas diárias da companheira de time. Certa vez, Sakura foi obrigada a rir silenciosamente quando o garoto repeliu o abraço da amiga, reclamando que ela o apertava demais, para simplesmente depois pegá-lo observando Momiji distraidamente enquanto ela arrumava algumas flores num vaso. Será que o Sasuke era tão óbvio assim quando eles tinham aquela idade, e apenas ela e sua baixa auto-estima não percebiam?

No mesmo dia, Rioko foi falar com ela quando Momiji não estava por perto:

- Sakura-sama, obrigado por cuidar do Satoshi. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com ele, eu não sei o que seria da Momiji-chan...

Sakura percebeu a sensação de inutilidade na voz do garoto e deu um sorriso encorajador, abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura dos olhos dele.

- Você gosta muito dela, não é mesmo?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então – Sakura continuou, tentando animá-lo –, você ficaria do lado dela, iria alegrá-la na ausência do Satoshi-kun... e isso é tão importante quanto a habilidade de um médico ninja.

- Talvez – ele respondeu, cabisbaixo. – Mas não seria a mesma coisa para a Momiji-chan. Ela nunca mais iria sorrir sem o Satoshi com a gente.

A constatação de Rioko fez Sakura se calar por um instante, tentando repreender lembranças do seu próprio tempo de gennin.

- A perda de um amigo, de um ente querido – ela insistiu depois, levantando o queixo do menino para que ele a olhasse nos olhos – é muito triste. Tenho certeza que ela ficaria do mesmo jeito se fosse você no lugar do Satoshi-kun.

- Não, não ficaria – Rioko respondeu prontamente. – Não do mesmo jeito.

Sakura não soube o que responder, apenas lhe concedeu um sorriso amigável como consolo.

- Mas eu não me importo – o garoto continuou animado, mudando totalmente de humor. – O Satoshi só finge que não se importa, mas eu sei que ele sempre fica diferente perto dela, e enquanto meus amigos estiverem felizes, nós seremos sempre um time unido, é isso que me importa.

Dizendo isso, ele deu meia volta e saiu, sem nem esperar uma resposta da Sakura. Mais tarde, ela comentou o acontecido com o Sasuke, e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Eles jamais tocavam no assunto Konoha ou Naruto enquanto estavam juntos, evitando lembrar que Sakura um dia precisaria voltar... Evitando admitir que estavam ignorando o terceiro elo da sua célula tripla por tempo demais...

- Acho que está na hora de eu voltar para Konoha – Sakura quebrou o silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que a decisão partia seu coração.

Sasuke continuou calado.

- Eu preciso esclarecer minha posição em Konoha – ela insistiu. – Você mesmo disse que não me queria aqui como uma fugitiva.

Ele se inclinou para frente na poltrona, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e o rosto nas mãos. Sakura estava em pé, admirando a vista do jardim interno iluminado pelo luar, mas virou-se para encará-lo quando ele falou:

- O Chuunin Shiken começará dentro de alguns dias em Suna – ele disse, pensativo. – O Naruto estará lá e eu sou esperado como líder do Som.

- Você e o Naruto? Em Suna? – Sakura empalideceu.

- Algum problema? – Sasuke franziu o cenho, desconfiado. Os olhos dele penetrantes nos dela.

- Não... – ela respondeu, lutando para não gaguejar. – É só que... Depois de tantos anos... Pensar em você e no Naruto juntos... É... é... – ela procurou a palavra, mas a única coisa que conseguiu descrever a sensação que ela tinha naquele momento era: - ...estranho.

- Hã... – Sasuke deu de ombros e se levantou da poltrona, seguindo para o banheiro.

Sakura, por outro lado, não conseguia se mover. Era como se o chão tivesse desaparecido sob seus pés. Ela tinha protelado por tanto tempo contar ao Sasuke sobre o Naruto e agora... Não podia correr o risco de deixá-lo descobrir por outra pessoa, principalmente se fosse pelo próprio Naruto, sobre seu infeliz noivado. Ela sempre se odiara por ser um dos motivos da rivalidade entre os dois, e agora só estaria alimentando aquilo ainda mais...

- Sasuke, espere! – Ela reuniu suas forças para correr até ele e puxá-lo pelo braço. Quando ele se virou para ela, continuou: - Se você encontrar com o Naruto, não fale nada para ele sobre nós, sobre minha decisão de ficar no Som.

Ele franziu o cenho e notou Sakura ainda mais pálida e aflita. Continuou observando-a ainda por algum tempo, sem dizer nada, como se estivesse esperando que ela confessasse alguma coisa. Como ela também permaneceu o tempo todo em silêncio, apenas com os olhos suplicantes para ele, Sasuke resolveu lhe conceder mais uma chance de se explicar:

- Sakura – ele disse, sério –, tem alguma coisa sobre o Naruto que você tem que me contar?

Por um momento, Sakura desconfiou que Sasuke já sabia o que ela vinha escondendo dele e só estava esperando que ela lhe contasse. Mas não... Não fazia sentido... Sasuke jamais tivera contato com eles desde que Naruto fora nomeado Hokage até aquela carta pedindo por ajuda... E por mais que ela agora entendesse perfeitamente a diferença dos seus sentimentos pelo Naruto e pelo Sasuke, ela ainda não podia explicar tudo para os dois, não com eles se reencontrando pela primeira vez em anos e sem ela no meio para evitar um possível desastre.

- Não... – ela respondeu, tentando fingir o máximo de tranqüilidade que podia. – É só que... O Naruto... Ele já sofreu tanto quando você partiu... Vai ser uma conversa difícil, e eu não gostaria que ele soubesse por outra pessoa, mesmo sendo você, da decisão que eu tomei de ficar aqui, no Som... com você.

Sakura esperou os segundos de silêncio antes de Sasuke respondê-la com o coração apertado. Mas Sasuke simplesmente deu de ombros e disse:

- Está bem. Quando eu voltar de Suna, nós iremos para Konoha e resolveremos tudo com o Naruto. – E voltou para seu caminho em direção ao banheiro.

Sakura ainda continuou olhando para a porta que ele fechou depois de passar, confusa. Ele estava diferente... Ela não sabia dizer como, mas a forma como ele a encarou ao perguntar do Naruto, ela chegou até a temer que o Sharingan tivesse a habilidade de ler mentes e que ele fosse usar isso contra ela. E depois... aquela indiferença... Ela mordeu os lábios, sabia que a decisão certa a se tomar era esclarecer tudo o que acontecera entre ela e o Naruto, mas o silêncio era o melhor que ela podia fazer naquele momento.

E o silêncio continuou nos dias seguintes, até a manhã que Sasuke partiria. Sakura tinha despertado cedo, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer entre Sasuke e Naruto e aflita por ter que continuar no Som com o coração temendo jamais ser perdoada pelas duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida.

Mas como sempre, suas preocupações se dissiparam quando ela sentiu os braços do Sasuke puxando-a para o calor do corpo dele.

- Vou sentir saudades de acordar todas as manhãs ao seu lado – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, ainda sonolento.

- E eu vou ficar tão sozinha aqui... – Sakura choramingou, virando-se na cama para ficar de frente para ele. – Por que você tem que resolver ir a uma reunião de Kages justamente quando eu estou aqui? – ela continuou a lamúria, fingindo um beiço.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto.

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz de ver eu e o Naruto como amigos de novo.

Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços dele e sentou na cama antes de responder:

- Eu estou feliz por vocês dois. É só que eu sinto que já deveria ter voltado para Konoha antes disso...

- Não se preocupe – Sasuke afirmou, sentando-se na cama de frente para ela. – Não vou falar nada para o Naruto, e assim que eu voltar para o Som, seguiremos para Konoha. Não adiantaria nada você partir agora com o Naruto em Suna.

Sakura sorriu fracamente. Sasuke mudou o assunto, divertido.

- Ah... Fico imaginando aquele dobe como Kage... Ele não era nem capaz de perceber aquela menina que vivia corando ao lado dele... Espero que ele tenha ficado mais esperto agora, não ficou?

Sakura piscou, confusa. Sasuke sempre evitara falar de Konoha ou do Naruto... ainda mais com aquele tom tão alegre e saudoso.

- Co... como assim?

- Oras, Sakura... Vai dizer que você também nunca percebeu? Aquela menina Hyuuga... Ela estava sempre atrás dele, e ele sempre preocupado com ela e perguntando por que ela estava vermelha... – Sasuke riu. – Espero que eles já tenham passado dessa fase agora.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. O coração quase parou com o susto.

- Você quer dizer... O Naruto e a... Hinata? – Sakura perguntou, franzindo o cenho. – Ela é a líder do clã Hyuuga agora, mas eles não... Quero dizer, eu nunca percebi...

- Hinata Hyuuga! – Sasuke exclamou ao ouvir o nome, sem dar atenção ao resto das palavras de Sakura. – Era ela mesma. Eles formariam um casal interessante, não acha?

Sakura fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada...

- Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça bem forte em algum lugar – respondeu. – O Sasuke que eu conheço não se interessa pela vida amorosa dos outros.

Ainda se divertindo, Sasuke levantou apenas um canto dos lábios, no sorriso discreto que fazia Sakura se derreter com ele.

- Esqueça essas bobagens, eu estou muito tempo longe de Konoha – ele disse. E depois de se inclinar para frente e beijá-la, continuou: - Eu preciso me arrumar para viajar, mas não se preocupe, Karin e Suigetsu sabem o que os aguarda se alguma coisa acontecer com você enquanto eu estiver fora.

Sasuke e Juugo partiram algumas horas depois, deixando uma Sakura aflita e confusa para trás. Ela não podia negar que a idéia de Naruto e Hinata juntos a balançou, e relembrando de todas as indiretas da Ino a alertando sobre a intimidade entre eles dois, as palavras do Sasuke pareciam fazer cada vez mais sentido. Não que ela desconfiasse que Naruto a traía com a líder do clã Hyuuga, mas agora ela sabia que sempre fora um empecilho para a felicidade do amigo, e a única coisa que podia fazer era desejar que o noivado mal-entendido entre eles terminasse o mais rápido possível.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Enquanto Sasuke brincava com a união entre o Hokage e a líder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha, os dois personagens de seus delírios esperavam impacientemente nos portões da vila pelo ANBU que faria sua escolta até Suna.

- Não se preocupe, Hinata-chan, você vai conseguir trazer sua irmã de volta, e vai mostrar para todos aqueles anciões chatos que é uma ótima líder.

Hinata sorriu docemente.

- Naruto-kun... Você não deveria se preocupar com isso. É um problema do meu clã. Não é justo incomodá-lo com isso quando você tem uma Konoha inteira para comandar.

- Não é incômodo – ele respondeu. – Hinata, uma vez eu prometi para você que quando fosse Hokage eu proibiria esses costumes antigos dos Hyuuga. Eu não fiz nada quanto a isso até agora, mas eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra, dattebayo!

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata começou, lutando para segurar as lágrimas emocionadas que começaram a se formar nos olhos. Mas ela não sabia o que dizer, e os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo que lhes pareceu uma eternidade, ambos incapazes de quebrar aquela magia.

Mas eles tinham um compromisso, e o pigarro do Sai os alertou que estavam prestes a sair em viagem.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, Naruto-sama.

- Oh... Sai-san, não se preocupe – foi Hinata quem falou primeiro. – O clã exigiu que o Neji-niisan me acompanhasse como escolta, e parece que ele também está atrasado.

O rosto dela estava vermelho como um pimentão, ela podia sentir... e estava se recriminando mentalmente por isso. Após a morte do pai, Hinata precisou aprender a controlar sua timidez para ser capaz de administrar e liderar o clã. Até mesmo perto do Naruto ela conseguia se controlar, já que passou a ser obrigada a conviver com o Hokage. Quando ele anunciou para todos seu noivado com a Sakura-san, ela aceitou que sua paixonite pelo menino rejeitado nunca fora mais que uma admiração infantil, e ficou mais fácil parecer indiferente ao lado dele. Mas desde que a Sakura-san partira para o Som, o Naruto-kun estava diferente. E eram tantos problemas, com a Hanabi-neechan fugindo de Konoha e a exigência do seu casamento com o Neji-niisan, e agora o Naruto-kun se lembrando daquela promessa tão antiga... Era preciso ter nervos de aço para agüentar tudo aquilo e ainda conseguir fingir indiferença.

Felizmente para Hinata e Naruto – que também estava incomodado com o fato da líder dos Hyuuga o perturbar tanto nos últimos dias – Neji chegou logo em seguida ao Sai. O jounnin não parecia estar de bom-humor, e o grupo começou sua viagem sem mais nenhuma palavra. Sai se lamentando por ter que passar as próximas noites longe da sua musa inspiradora, Naruto, Hinata e Neji tentando esquecer dos seus próprios problemas amorosos.

-

A viagem continuou em silêncio até o grupo atingir o País do Vento. Era cansativo viajar pelo deserto, mas Neji continuava alerta.

- Hinata-sama! – ele chamou, o Byakugan ativado.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu, também utilizando o doujutsu do clã.

Sai empunhou sua katana, enquanto Naruto vasculhou em alerta a sua volta.

- É uma tempestade de areia – Neji finalmente explicou. – Mas há homens se movendo dentro dela. Precisamos ficar juntos e procurar abrigo antes que cheguem até nós.

Os acontecimentos seguintes eram apenas uma lembrança borrada na mente do Naruto. A tempestade de areia era, na verdade, uma emboscada, preparada por bandidos comuns, mas muito espertos, esperando uma recompensa valiosa se conseguissem seqüestrar qualquer um dos kages esperados em Suna. A líder de um dos clãs mais poderosos, donos de um doujutsu invejável, seria mais um bônus para os aproveitadores.

Sai e Neji se dividiram para proteger o Hokage e a líder Hyuuga e, em algum momento, Naruto se livrou dos bandidos, mas acabou sendo pego pelas armadilhas da areia. A última coisa que ele lembrava é que tentava respirar, tentava retirar a areia que o afundava, mas estava sufocando. Ele estava quase desistindo de lutar...

"_Não! Merda! Eu não posso morrer agora! Eu tenho que cumprir a promessa para a Hinata-chan! Dattebayo"_

A imagem da Hinata, enrubescida e com olhos emocionados e esperançosos olhando para ele antes de saírem de Konoha preencheu sua mente. Ele lutou, tentou se mexer, tentou gritar... Afinal, ele não podia morrer agora e deixar a Hinata-chan desamparada, ele tinha que dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele!

Ele lutou mesmo sem ar, até que sua consciência o deixou, segundos antes de encarar os olhos perolados que o encontraram enterrado na areia.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.:** Obrigada a todos que têm deixado reviews e que ainda não desistiram da fic. Este cap foi especial para os fãs de ShikaTema! Foi meu primeiro hentai com o casal, espero que tenham gostado!

Para os que leram os capítulos passados com atenção, vão descobrir que tem muita gente mentindo nesta história. Assim, talvez seja necessário relembrar algumas falas para entender melhor o que está por vir nos próximos capítulos. Afinal, Naruto e Sasuke finalmente estarão cara a cara!


	11. O Chunnin Shiken

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 10:** O Chuunin Shiken

_Sasuke e Naruto. Hinata e Hanabi. Sakura e Karin. Conversas importantes acontecem ao fundo do Chuunin Shiken._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Suna, dois anos antes**_

_- O que foi, dobe? O que você quer falar comigo que precisamos nos esconder no escritório do Kazekage? Vai implorar para eu voltar a Konoha e ensinar os seus gennins a ganharem o Torneio Chuunin?_

_- Isso não tem nada a ver com os Exames Chuunin, Sasuke – Naruto respondeu. – Eu o chamei aqui porque eu queria falar sobre... sobre a Sakura._

_- O que tem ela? – Sasuke perguntou, desconfiado._

_- Você nunca mais foi a Konoha... Ela era do nosso time também. Você nunca mais a viu..._

_- Provavelmente ela também não quer me ver. É melhor assim._

_- Então, você está dizendo... que não sente nada mais por ela... É isso?_

_Sasuke encarou o Hokage com uma expressão incrédula, quase como se estivesse ofendido com a insinuação._

_- Eu e a Sakura éramos apenas companheiros de time. Como você._

_- Sei... – Naruto estreitou os olhos. – Você pode enganar quem quiser, mas eu estava lá, Sasuke... Era sempre eu quem sobrava quando nós três estávamos juntos. – A última frase saiu quase como uma mágoa._

_- Não sei do que você está falando – Sasuke negou, virando o rosto, fingindo que algo mais importante acontecia na janela._

_- Hummm... Talvez eu estivesse enganado – Naruto deu de ombros. – Isso significa, então, que você não se importa se eu chamar a Sakura para sair, não é?_

_Sasuke voltou o rosto bruscamente para o amigo._

_- Você está me pedindo permissão para convidar a Sakura para sair? – Depois de um riso curto, ele continuou: - Boa sorte, dobe! Pelo que eu me lembro, ela odiava você._

_Naruto deu de ombros mais uma vez._

_- Nunca se sabe. Quando você foi embora, eu fui treinar para trazer você de volta para ela. Quando nós achamos que você tinha voltado, fui eu quem ficou em Konoha, segurando a mão dela enquanto você nos dava as costas._

_- Eu nunca dei as costas para Konoha! – Sasuke se defendeu. – Você sabe muito bem que eu tinha que voltar para o Som e..._

_- Eu sei – Naruto o cortou. – Mas o que você disse para a Sakura? Vocês eram cheios de segredinhos quando você estava em Konoha e agora... Agora você nem ao menos fala com ela!_

_- O que você quer, hein, Naruto? – Sasuke levantou a voz. – Eu não sou o dono da Sakura! Se você quiser sair com ela, se quiser até casar com ela, isso não é da minha conta!_

_Naruto ficou em silêncio e, quando respondeu, estava com a voz baixa e arrependida._

_- Eu... eu só queria ter a certeza de que não há a menor chance de vocês..._

_- Não, Naruto – Sasuke o interrompeu, ainda irritado. – Você queria me avisar que é você quem está com a Sakura agora. Como se ela fosse mais um troféu para nós dois disputarmos._

_Naruto franziu o cenho._

_- Não é nada disso... Você sabe que eu sempre gostei dela. Antes eu nunca tive chance porque ela só pensava em você. Agora..._

_- Agora você acha que ela me esqueceu – Sasuke completou – e fez questão de vir me avisar._

_Ele deu as costas para o Hokage e se dirigiu para a porta. Antes de sair, entretanto, ainda disse:_

_- Você pode chamá-la para sair. Mas se continuar a tratando como um troféu, eu posso reclamar o que é meu a qualquer momento._

_Naruto preferiu ignorar o tom de ameaça e deixou o amigo sair sem nenhum protesto._

_Quando o líder do Som estava prestes a chegar nos aposentos destinados para si em Suna, Karin surgiu em meio às sombras._

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_- Karin... Eu não me lembro de ter pedido para você me escoltar nesta reunião com o Hokage. Ele é um amigo, eu não corria nenhum risco._

_- Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Eu achei que deveria ficar atenta caso fosse uma armadilha._

_- Hunf! O dobe nem sequer deve ter notado a sua presença. Mas como se tratava de um assunto particular, espero que você esqueça do que ouviu._

_- Claro – a kunoichi assentiu, e deixou seu líder seguir sozinho para seus aposentos, desejando que ele já tivesse esquecido da talzinha de cabelos rosados que foi o assunto da conversa._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quando Naruto abriu os olhos novamente, descobriu que estava num quarto de hospital. Ele virou o rosto em direção à luz e conseguiu visualizar apenas o perfil de alguém recostado casualmente ao lado da janela, os braços cruzados e uma perna levantada para apoiar o pé na parede.

- Até que enfim você acordou, dobe! – a voz forte e característica do Sasuke encheu o quarto. – De todos os kages que estão vindo para Suna, é claro que eles tinham que pegar você! – ele acrescentou, com um riso debochado nos lábios.

- Teme! – Naruto exclamou, não com a raiva que um ouvinte desconhecido poderia esperar depois da provocação, mas com uma sincera satisfação. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Quando chegou? – E depois, quando pensou nas últimas lembranças da viagem para Suna... – E que lugar é aqui, exatamente?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça em negação e respondeu:

- Você continua o mesmo, dobe!

Naruto não respondeu, e Sasuke saiu do seu lugar perto da janela para se sentar na cama ao lado da que Naruto estava deitado.

- Você está no hospital de Suna – ele continuou, então. – O que eu sei é que, logo depois que cheguei do Som, aquele tal de Sai apareceu dizendo que vocês foram pegos numa emboscada enquanto vinham para cá, e que dois Hyuuga ficaram para trás tentando encontrá-lo numa tempestade de areia.

Naruto reconheceu o desdém quando Sasuke falou do Sai. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, era como se ele nunca tivesse perdoado que havia outro membro no lugar dele no Time 7. Naruto sorriu internamente com a idéia de que aquilo incomodava o antigo companheiro de time. Sasuke, alheio aos pensamentos do amigo, continuou explicando sua história:

- Eu e Gaara saímos imediatamente a sua procura, enquanto Kankurou reuniu ANBUs de Suna para uma busca detalhada. Quando nós os encontramos, você estava desmaiado no colo da... como é mesmo o nome dela? Hinata?

Naruto tentou se levantar para sentar na cama, mas seu corpo ainda doía muito. Exausto, ele se contentou em apenas recostar a cabeça um pouco mais alta, com a ajuda de um travesseiro ajeitado pelo Sasuke.

- Hinata-chan... – Naruto deixou escapar, os olhos perdidos na última imagem que ele pensou antes de perder a consciência.

- Agora eu entendo porque você fala tanto dela – Sasuke continuou com um sorriso malicioso. – Ela está bem diferente da época da academia.

- Eu não falo tanto assim da Hinata-chan – Naruto se defendeu.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Fala mais dela que da Sakura – replicou.

Naruto baixou os olhos para as mãos pousadas em seu colo. Sasuke não sabia, mas aquela constatação caía como uma luva sobre as dúvidas que surgiram depois de sua experiência tão próxima à morte.

- A Sakura é diferente – foi só o que Naruto conseguiu responder, no meio de um suspiro.

Era óbvio o motivo dele evitar falar da Sakura para o Sasuke. Quando o amigo ainda estava em Konoha, era ele a única testemunha do quanto a Sakura era capaz de abalar o frio Sasuke. E Naruto não estava nenhum um pouco interessado em descobrir se ainda era assim. Já a Hinata-chan era apenas uma amiga próxima que, como líder do clã Hyuuga, acabava sempre envolvida em algum assunto da vila. Era por isso que ele falava "tanto" dela, não era?

Um frio em sua barriga fez Naruto repensar nas suas desculpas.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, observando o amigo com olhos estreitos, procurando uma pista na expressão dele sobre o real sentido daquela frase. Depois de minutos sem nenhum dos dois falar, ele resolveu ser mais direto.

- E você não tem nada para me perguntar sobre a Sakura? Ela já está no Som há um mês, não quer saber como ela está?

Naruto finalmente levantou os olhos para encarar o Uchiha. Sasuke concluiu que ele ainda devia estar abalado com o que acontecera, pois sua expressão era confusa, como se ele tivesse que fazer um esforço para lembrar quem era a Sakura ou o que ela estava fazendo no Som.

- Com certeza ela está bem e fazendo um ótimo trabalho – Naruto respondeu, finalmente. – A Sakura é uma excelente médica ninja. E eu sei que você jamais a trataria mal.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, e a conversa foi interrompida por uma enfermeira que acabara de entrar no quarto. O líder do Som a deixou examinar o Hokage para seguir até os ANBUs de Suna e conseguir mais informações sobre os bandidos que atacaram a comitiva de Konoha. Ele ainda precisava conversar com o Naruto sobre a Sakura, mas certamente, o Hokage precisava se recuperar antes.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Os bandidos que atacaram a comitiva de Konoha foram rapidamente capturados, e o Chuunin Shiken começou dois dias depois. Representantes de todas as vilas estavam em Suna, lutando para se mostrarem merecedores do título de chuunin. Vários líderes fizeram questão de comparecer ao torneio, como havia se tornado comum depois da era de paz trazida por Naruto e Sasuke.

Enquanto toda Suna e seus visitantes se entretinham apostando que vila seria a vencedora naquele semestre, Hinata Hyuuga encontrava-se secretamente com sua irmã mais nova, esperando convencê-la a retornar para Konoha.

- Hanabi – Hinata começou, com a voz dura como ela só aprendeu a impor depois de exigir sua posição como líder entre os anciões do clã. – Você vai voltar comigo para Konoha.

- Não. – Hanabi, entretanto, era uma das poucas pessoas que ainda conseguiam desafiar a líder dos Hyuuga.

Hinata respirou fundo, pedindo por paciência e sabedoria para convencer a irmã mais nova.

- Você pretende viver como uma renegada?

Hanabi não respondeu.

- O Neji-niisan jamais deixaria Konoha ou o clã para viver como um renegado – Hinata insistiu.

- Eu não... – A Hyuuga mais nova começou, mas parou e olhou para a irmã com olhos arregalados. – Isso não tem nada a ver com o niisan!

Hinata a considerou com um olhar desconfiado.

- Você explode comigo no dia que eu anuncio meu casamento com ele e foge de casa. Depois, ele insiste em vir até aqui assim que descobriu o motivo da minha viagem. Eu não sou idiota, neechan.

Os olhos antes espantados, continuavam arregalados, mas estavam acompanhados de um largo sorriso.

- O Neji veio com você por minha causa?

Hinata também sorriu, compreensiva, e sentou-se ao lado da irmã, passando um braço pelos ombros dela, maternalmente.

- Claro, sua boba. Vocês deviam ter falado comigo. Eu jamais concordaria com esse casamento se soubesse que vocês estavam juntos.

- Isso não importa mais – Hanabi suspirou. – O Neji não me ama, nee-chan.

- Não diga isso... – Hinata a censurou. – Você não viu como ele ficou depois que você partiu.

- Ele disse que não se importava de casar com você, se fosse para o bem do clã! – Hanabi replicou. – Ele acha o clã mais importante que eu! Ele não me ama!

Hinata deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar:

- Nee-chan... O Neji nii-san viu o pai se sacrificar pelo nosso pai, para manter o clã unido. Trair o clã, para ele, é o mesmo que trair o próprio pai. Não me diga que você o obrigou a escolher entre você e a família dele...

Entendendo o tom de censura, Hanabi apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Enquanto você o recrimina por não amá-la, talvez agora, ele esteja em dúvida do seu amor por ele, justamente pelo fato de você não conseguir entender o comprometimento dele com o clã, e o quanto ele está sofrendo com isso também.

- Mas não é justo! – a irmã mais nova replicou. – Se nós nos amamos, nós devemos ficar juntos, não é?

Hinata estava prestes a reafirmar que não tinha nenhuma intenção de casar com Neji sabendo dos sentimentos da irmã, mas antes mesmo de começar a falar, Hanabi a interrompeu:

- E não adianta me dizer que você vai desistir deste casamento! O Neji é quem deveria ter escolhido ficar comigo!

Hinata balançou a cabeça em negação.

- O amor não é tão simples assim, nee-chan. Às vezes, nós temos que nos contentar apenas em ver quem amamos bem e feliz. Nem sempre nossas responsabilidades nos permitem...

- Não me venha com essa desculpa de responsabilidades! – Hanabi a interrompeu, se levantando e encarando a irmã de frente. – Isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada porque você não tem coragem de falar o que sente para o Naruto-sama!

- Hanabi-chan! – Hinata a repreendeu, sentindo as bochechas vermelhas.

- É isso, sim, nee-chan! Não tente usar as suas frustrações para desculpar o Neji! Eu ainda estou magoada com ele, e você deveria procurar logo o Naruto antes que aquela rosada indecisa se case com ele!

Hinata, agora, estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

- O que deu em você, nee-chan? – a líder do clã considerou a irmã com o semblante preocupado. – Criticando o Neji por continuar fiel ao clã, me pedindo para atrapalhar o noivado do Naruto-kun...

- Só estou dizendo isso porque eu estou preocupada com você, nee-chan... com a sua felicidade – Hanabi respondeu. – Se o Naruto-sama ama mesmo aquela chata da Sakura-san, ele vai ouvir você, vai fazer aquela cara de bobo dele, mas vai tirar qualquer esperança sua.

- Hanabi-chan!

A menina fez um sinal para Hinata ficar quieta, porque ela ainda não tinha terminado e, segurando as mãos da irmã, continuou:

- Eu sei que você vai sofrer se isso acontecer, e eu vou estar do seu lado. O Naruto e a Sakura vão se casar e um dia você vai acabar esquecendo dele e conhecendo alguém que realmente a mereça.

Hinata a encarou com dúvida, sem entender onde a irmã queria chegar.

- Mas você já pensou – Hanabi continuou – se o Naruto ficar balançado quando souber o que você sente por ele?

- Hanabi! Isso é ridículo! – Hinata a repreendeu novamente. – O Naruto ama a Sakura, sempre gostou dela... Desde os tempo da academia – ela acrescentou tristemente.

- Você é quem sabe – Hanabi deu de ombros.

As duas ficaram em silêncio. Hinata refletindo na sugestão da irmã, e Hanabi segurando a ansiedade para perguntar mais sobre Neji.

- Então... – Hanabi finalmente perguntou: – Você disse que o Neji sentiu minha falta?

Hinata saiu de suas dúvidas mais profundas e sorriu ao ver que a irmã parecia interessada em perdoar o namorado.

- Você deveria falar com ele – Hinata sugeriu. – Ele está lá fora.

Hanabi piscou um olho.

- Só se você for falar com o Naruto.

Hinata franziu o cenho como se para repreender a irmã. Mas Hanabi não lhe deu chance, já tinha dado as costas e estava a meio caminho da porta.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quando o torneio Chunnin terminou com um novo chunnin do Som como vencedor, Hanabi e Neji já tinham a permissão da líder dos Hyuuga para o futuro casamento. Hinata, entretanto, não se sentia disposta a participar da pequena reunião entre os Kages, que sempre ocorria depois do torneio. O que sua irmã lhe dissera sobre o Naruto ainda persistia em sua cabeça, e ela decidiu ficar no quarto para refletir sobre seus sentimentos.

Na sala onde os Kages se encontravam, Sasuke era o mais orgulhoso. Como se ele mesmo tivesse lutado contra Naruto e Gaara e os vencido no torneio. A Mizukage conversava alegremente com a líder da vila da Chuva, Konan, enquanto o Tsuchikage reclamava de dor nas costas e relembrava dos tempos áureos da sua vila para outros líderes de vilas menores.

Aproveitando a distração dos demais na sala, Gaara pode finalmente conversar reservadamente com seu amigo, Naruto.

- Os bandidos que os ANBUs descobriram no deserto terão um julgamento justo – ele começou, imaginando que o semblante abatido do Hokage era uma preocupação exagerada com sua determinação de paz no mundo ninja.

A voz do Kazekage fez Naruto abandonar seus pensamentos mais profundos.

- Eu confio no seu julgamento, Gaara. Tenho certeza que você não deixará que eles tenham uma punição exagerada. Afinal, eles não machucaram ninguém, apenas precisam entender que estão no caminho errado se continuarem assim.

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas você parece que ainda está preocupado com alguma coisa depois daquele acidente. O que é?

Naruto deu um longo suspiro e olhou em volta para se certificar que mais ninguém os ouvia, e então desabafou:

- Quando eu me perdi dos outros na tempestade de areia e pensei que jamais conseguiria respirar novamente – Naruto fez uma pausa, hesitando em continuar -, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar é que... Que eu não podia falhar com a... A... Com a Hinata-chan.

Gaara continuou encarando-o sem entender.

- Não foi na Sakura – Naruto explicou. – Minha noiva, a mulher que eu sempre pensei que amava e que eu não vejo há um mês porque ela está enfiada na Vila do Som. Eu devia ter lamentado não poder vê-la uma última vez, mas a única coisa que eu pensei quando achei que fosse morrer era que eu não podia decepcionar outra mulher.

- A Sakura está no Som? – Gaara perguntou, admirado. – Com o Sasuke?

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e explicou:

- Ela está treinando ninjas do Som em técnicas medicas. Foi um pedido do Sasuke.

Gaara balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Eu nunca entendi isso com vocês três. Primeiro o Sasuke se recusa a ir a Konoha para não precisar encontrar com ela, depois vocês dois começam a namorar, e agora, você manda a Sakura para o Som a pedido do Sasuke?

Naruto baixou a cabeça, tentando evitar o rubor que crescia em suas bochechas com a leve reprimenda do amigo.

Gaara estava prestes a perguntar como a Hinata Hyuuga se encaixava naquele triângulo quando Sasuke apareceu por trás dos dois.

- Armando estratégias para derrotarem o Som no próximo torneio? – ele provocou. Quando se tratava de defender sua nova vila, Sasuke era um péssimo ganhador.

- Não, Sasuke... – Gaara respondeu, desafiando-o. – A Areia tem shinobis tão bons quanto o Som, vocês só tiveram sorte hoje...

- É o que nós veremos no próximo semestre – Sasuke replicou, confiante. – Nos encontramos em Kiri, certo?

- Provavelmente – Gaara assentiu. – Embora eu imagino que o Naruto tenha planos de aproveitar sua lua de mel daqui seis meses.

- Lua de mel? – Sasuke perguntou, virando-se para o Naruto com olhos inquisidores. – Você vai se casar?

Mas antes que Naruto pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, foi Gaara quem prosseguiu:

- Ele pretende... Mas parece que você anda segurando a noiva dele no Som.

Um silêncio sepulcral baixou ente os três amigos. Gaara finalmente percebeu que, quando o assunto era a Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke ainda eram os antigos rivais dos tempos de gennin. O líder do Som, entretanto, foi o primeiro a falar:

- Você e a Sakura...? – ele perguntou encando o Naruto. – Vocês vão... se casar?

O tom baixo era mais ameaçador que se ele estivesse berrando. Conhecendo a dupla de amigos / rivais, Gaara os interrompeu mais uma vez:

- Estou vendo que vocês dois têm muito o que conversar. Se quiserem mais privacidade, podem utilizar meu escritório particular. Enquanto isso, eu tenho alguns detalhes para discutir com a Mizukage sobre o próximo Exame Chuunin.

Sasuke e Naruto assentiram à oferta do Kazekage. Assim que ficaram a sós, Sasuke repetiu seu questionamento:

- Então, Naruto...? Você e a Sakura...? Quando você pretendia me contar?

- Eu tentei contar – Naruto respondeu, francamente. – Eu falei para você... aqui mesmo nessa sala... quando resolvi convidá-la para sair.

- Você me disse que ia convidá-la para sair... – Sasuke repetiu, com um riso debochado e uma expressão um tanto indignada. – Não que ia casar com ela!

- Bem... – Naruto disse com a cabeça baixa. – Nós começamos a namorar e ano passado, no aniversário dela, eu a pedi em casamento. Você disse que não se importava, eu não quis chateá-lo...

- Você nunca me disse nada – Sasuke afirmou, interrompendo-o com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Eu sei... Eu devia... Me desculpe – Naruto balbuciou.

Sasuke ainda parecia chocado. Mesmo com seu famoso auto-controle, ele começou a andar em círculos pela sala, falando mais para si mesmo que para o Naruto.

- Eu pedi que você mandasse a Sakura para cuidar do Satoshi... Pedi para você convencê-la a ficar mais tempo no Som... E você simplesmente aceitou... sem me dizer nada...

- Eu devia ter contado – Naruto continuou repetindo. – Eu achei que era melhor não falar da Sakura para você, já que você mesmo sempre se recusou a visitar Konoha.

- Eu não volto para Konoha por causa de toda a história da vila com o clã Uchiha. Você sabe disso – Sasuke respondeu.

- Você pode contar essa desculpa para os outros – Naruto replicou –, mas eu sei que é por causa da Sakura. Precisou o seu melhor chuunin estar a beira da morte para você aceitar vê-la de novo, Sasuke. Admita!

O Uchiha parou seu caminho em círculos e encarou o amigo.

- Ela também... – ele começou, encarando Naruto desafiadoramente. – Ela não me contou nada sobre vocês.

Naruto pareceu ter levado alguns segundos a mais que o necessário para interpretar as palavras do amigo. Quando as implicações daquela frase elucidaram sua mente, os olhos azuis se apagaram, e ele respondeu com a cabeça baixa:

- Eu imagino... Ela nunca me pareceu muito entusiasmada com a idéia de nos casarmos.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Sasuke voltou a caminhar em círculos, remoendo pensamentos enquanto Naruto decidia se devia ousar fazer uma pergunta que ele já estava quase certo da resposta. Sakura e Sasuke juntos... Obviamente era uma questão de tempo até os mal entendidos serem esclarecidos. Ele sabia que seria assim desde o dia que se despediu dela.

- Você cumpriu a promessa daquela dia – Naruto disse casualmente, mas para si mesmo que para o Sasuke. – A Sakura sempre foi sua. Na primeira oportunidade, você tomou o que era seu...

- Ela não é um prêmio, Naruto! – A reprimenda veio na forma de um berro que podia ser ouvido até de fora da sala. O Hokage arregalou os olhos com a reação do Sasuke, sempre tão frio e comedido mesmo nos seus momentos mais críticos. Depois da explosão, ele continuou no tom baixo: - Eu não tomei nada... Eu nem ao menos sabia que...

- Você não é ingênuo, Sasuke! – Naruto replicou. – Eu sempre fui o "dobe" do time... A Sakura pode não ter falado nada, mas você sabia... Ao menos você desconfiava.

Sasuke desviou o olhar para não ser obrigado a dar razão ao Naruto. Por várias vezes ele tentara sondar a Sakura... O Naruto, depois que eles se encontraram em Suna... Mas nada mudava o fato que os dois tinham escondido algo dele.

- O que faremos, então? – Sasuke, por fim, perguntou. – Rasengan contra Chidori?

- Hunf! – Naruto bufou. – Não foi você que disse que ela não é um prêmio?

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça.

- Talvez seja melhor assim – respondeu, depois. – Nós três estaremos melhor se cada um cuidar da própria vida.

Naruto nem ao menos teve tempo de concordar. Antes mesmo de terminar, Sasuke já estava na porta, deixando o escritório do Kazekage para reunir suas coisas e seguir com Juugo para o Som.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A maneira que Sakura encontrou de evitar ficar o tempo todo pensando nas conseqüências de um reencontro entre o Sasuke e o Naruto foi se entregar totalmente aos afazeres da nova ala hospitalar do Som. Várias reformas estavam sendo feitas, Yuzu e Momiji estavam aprendendo mais jutsus e treinando como nunca suas técnicas evasivas e de controle de chakra. Ela chegava tão exausta no quarto que simplesmente caía na cama e dormia até o dia seguinte. Mas não naquela noite.

A luz saindo por debaixo da parta do escritório do líder do Som fez seu coração palpitar com a idéia de Sasuke ter voltado antes do esperado. Ela abriu a porta com um sorriso, que logo esmaeceu quando viu Karin sentada na mesa dele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Karin a encarou com descaso.

- Eu tenho que cuidar de algumas papeladas quando o Sasuke não está no Som.

- Está bem – Sakura respondeu com os olhos estreitos. – Mas você sabe que não tem acesso além destas portas – acrescentou com um sorriso vitorioso, indicando a _fusuma_ que separava o escritório dos aposentos privativos que ela estava ocupando com o Sasuke.

Karin deu de ombros e levantou o canto do lábio maldosamente.

- Eu não teria tanto orgulho de ser um objeto de aposta entre dois amigos.

O sorriso da Sakura esmaeceu, e Karin, percebendo que tinha lançado a isca certa, continuou, estendendo uma pilha de papéis:

- É isso que seu amigo Hokage deu a entender nas cartas. Pena que o Sasuke nunca guarda uma cópia das respostas dele... Se eu fosse você, ficaria curiosa para conhecer a conversa entre eles na íntegra.

Sakura pegou os papéis, ainda confusa.

- Cartas? Mas o Naruto e o Sasuke não se falam desde que vocês deixaram Konoha e vieram para o Som.

Ouvindo isso, Karin explodiu numa risada debochada.

- Nem sempre sou eu quem acompanha o Sasuke nas reuniões dos lideres das vilas ninjas, mas quando eu participei das reuniões, ele e o Hokage sempre estavam juntos, grudados como dois irmãos. Se isso é novidade para você, talvez a aposta seja séria mesmo.

Sakura estava sem reação. Karin, certa que tinha dado sua melhor cartada para se livrar da presença incômoda da kunoichi de Konoha no Som, se levantou e, antes de sair do escritório, aproveitou para cochichar no ouvido da inimiga:

- Boa leitura, querida.

Sakura continuou imóvel ainda minutos depois da porta ter batido atrás da Karin. A primeira coisa que ela olhou foi a data das cartas... Haviam correspondências de até dois anos atrás. E realmente eram assinadas pelo Sasuke e direcionadas ao Naruto. Certa de que a Karin não havia mentido sobre isso, só lhe restava ler o conteúdo e descobrir até que ponto Sasuke e Naruto estavam mentindo para ela.

No início Sakura achou que Karin estava exagerando propositalmente sobre as cartas para provocar uma briga entre ela e o Sasuke. Mas de qualquer modo, a idéia de Naruto ter escondido dela sobre o Sasuke a magoava profundamente. Quantas vezes ela havia praguejado contra o Uchiha, contra o seu amor, tentando reprimi-lo namorando o Naruto. E foi então que ela conclui, sozinha, o motivo do Naruto sempre ter escondido aquilo dela: sua rivalidade excessiva com o Sasuke, sempre disputando tudo, até o amor dela.

Mas fora o próprio Naruto quem lhe ensinara a perdoar, e ela estava disposta a esquecer tudo aquilo agora que ela e o Sasuke finalmente tinham se entendido. Foi quando ela se tocou que, se Naruto e Sasuke eram amigos e se encontravam com freqüência, Sasuke já deveria estar ciente do noivado muito antes daquela carta pedindo para ela vir ao Som. Intrigada, Sakura procurou as correspondências daquela época, e encontrou a primeira resposta do Naruto, confirmando sua viagem.

"_...Você sabe o quanto a Sakura é importante, não apenas como a melhor kunoichi médica em Konoha, mas como um dos meus laços mais preciosos. É com o coração dividido que entregarei essa missão para ela..."_

Não o fosse o veneno espalhado pela Karin, a frase talvez até passasse desapercebida. Entretanto, ficava praticamente óbvio que Sasuke sabia que Sakura era um "laço precioso" para o Hokage. E ainda havia mais uma carta, enviada pelo Naruto exatamente no dia do seu aniversário.

"_...Se você realmente diz que a presença da Sakura no Som é indispensável, eu acredito e farei o que me pede. Junto com esta carta, estou enviando também uma carta para ela, sugerindo que ela permaneça com você o tempo que for necessário. Se você está tentando roubá-la de Konoha, não vou usar meu poder de Hokage para tentar impedi-la. Mas se ela decidir voltar, saiba que foi a decisão dela, e eu prometo a você que não a tratarei como um troféu..."_

Foi o basta que Sakura precisava para decidir que as insinuações da Karin tinham alguma verdade. Ela se lembrou da decepção que sentiu quando, no dia do seu aniversário, recebeu uma carta do noivo pedindo para que ela continuasse longe de Konoha. Fora um dos motivos que a fizeram ficar, além da aparição sedutora do Sasuke na mesma noite. E só de pensar que ele a procurara aquele dia sabendo da carta do Naruto... Pior! Ele mesmo havia pedido para o Naruto escrever aquela carta! E a maneira como Naruto o respondeu... insinuando que a escolha dela entre o Som e a Folha era uma disputa entre eles... Talvez não fosse necessariamente uma aposta como a Karin queria que ela acreditasse, mas tampouco aquelas cartas podiam ser ignoradas. Depois de passar dias tentando evitar se sentir culpada pelo Naruto, agora era a Sakura quem se sentia usada, traída... Ela estava sentido na pele o que fizera com eles; culpada e ao mesmo tempo ferida.

Eram emoções intensas e contraditórias demais para que ela conseguisse pensar em dormir naquela noite. A única coisa que lhe restava era tentar entender mais sobre a amizade entre Naruto e Sasuke que ela sempre acreditou erroneamente ter se perdido. Calmamente ela leu as cartas do Naruto para o Sasuke, desde as mais antigas, da época em que Sasuke havia expulsado do Som o que sobrara do antigo Orochimaru até as mais atuais. Fechada no escritório do líder da vila, Sakura não percebeu o dia clarear, e levantou os olhos da mesa apenas quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta.

- Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke perguntou, e a expressão dele não era nada amigável.

**Continua...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**N.A.:** Como sempre, obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews. Eu gostaria de responder todas elas, mas ainda estou com uma conexão ruim e menos tempo do que eu gostaria para ficar conectada.

Eu avisei no cap anterior que tinha gente mentindo nesta fic. Bem, todos tem defeitos, e o Time 7 não escapa!

Próximo cap: Mais conversas importantes: NaruHina e... SasuSaku? Será que ainda poderemos considerá-los um casal? E para quem gostou de SuiKa, talvez eles apareçam também! ;)


	12. Confissões  Parte 1

**Entre a Raposa e o Falcão**

Escrita por BastetAzazis

**Capítulo 11:** Confissões – Parte 1

_Hinata toma uma decisão depois de sua conversa com Hanabi. Mas o que Naruto tem a dizer? Enquanto isso, no Som, Sasuke e Sakura se enfrentam._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quando Naruto deixou o escritório do Kazekage, tomou cuidado para não ser notado nem pelo seu amigo Gaara, e seguiu direto para seus aposentos. Não queria falar com ninguém; muito menos ser interrogado sobre a conversa que acabara de ter com o líder do Som.

Admirando o famoso luar de Suna pela pequena sacada na janela do quarto, seu espírito era o mesmo de anos atrás, quando estava acostumado a ser ignorado pela Sakura e obrigado a testemunhar os olhares silenciosos entre ela e seu amigo / irmão. Tudo voltara à tona. O dia que ele levara Tsunade-sama para salvar o Sasuke e teve que sair do quarto quando seu amigo acordou e foi abraçado por ela, um abraço que ele tanto desejava para si. Ou o dia que ele acordara na Floresta da Morte e encontrara o Sasuke estranho e a Sakura com o cabelo curto, mas ninguém lhe contara o que havia acontecido. Até mesmo quando seu amigo deixara Konoha, enquanto ele só descobrira no dia seguinte, Sasuke e Sakura tinham se despedido na noite anterior... Ele sempre soubera que além do amor escancarado que a Sakura demonstrava pelo Sasuke, seu amigo escondia que também sentia o mesmo por ela.

E ele fora estúpido o suficiente para tentar se intrometer na relação confusa deles. Sasuke se recusando a procurar a Sakura, Sakura chorando em silêncio a falta do Sasuke... E ele, Naruto, no meio dos dois. Perdido entre a recusa do amigo em aceitar um amor e a antiga atração infantil que sentia pela companheira de time. A tentação de finalmente conquistar a Sakura talvez tenha cegado seus olhos, e ele fora idiota o bastante para achar que conseguiria fazê-la feliz.

Mas era óbvio que ele estava errado. Ele mentira para a Sakura, escondera dela o que sabia sobre o Sasuke, fazendo-a acreditar na figura ingrata que cortara os laços com os antigos companheiros de time que ela mesmo havia criado em sua mente quando Sasuke deixara Konoha pela segunda vez. E depois, ainda aceitara a provocação do Sasuke e praticamente a obrigara a passar no Som mais tempo que qualquer noivo zeloso suportaria. Era claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela perceberia que o Sasuke ainda era o mesmo Uchiha que completava o Time 7. Era claro que cedo ou tarde ela voltaria a amá-lo como quando ainda eram gennins. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando pensou que podia provar o contrário para o líder do Som?

E agora ele os odiava. Seus dois laços mais preciosos, Sakura e Sasuke, traíram seu amor e sua amizade. Seu chakra mais maligno ligado à Kyuubi queria esganar a Sakura, matá-la vagarosamente bem na frente do Sasuke. Queria fazer o amigo que ele um dia considerara um irmão sofrer com a perda de mais um laço. Queria negar aos dois o amor.

Mas Naruto não teria se tornado Hokage se não tivesse aprendido a controlar seu lado irracional. Descontando a raiva na força com que suas mãos seguravam a murada da sacada, ele dissipou os pensamentos mais malignos da sua mente. Como ele podia culpar a Sakura de traí-lo no último mês quando ele mesmo andava preferindo a companhia de outra mulher que da sua própria noiva?

Foi quando a imagem da Hinata, encarando-o assustada antes dele desmaiar, voltou a sua consciência com um toque de remorso. Ele lembrou das palavras tranqüilas dela, aconselhando-o a não se preocupar com a partida da Sakura para o Som. Depois, lembrou daquela sensação estranha no Ichakaru, quando o mundo pareceu parar depois que ela depositou todas suas esperanças nele com aqueles olhos perolados enormes o encarando. Não lhe importava o olhar reprovador do dono do estabelecimento, coisa que, aliás, ele ainda não tinha compreendido o motivo. Até que, seguindo a linha de suas lembranças, recordou o terror e o desespero que se apossou dele quando, na emboscada a caminho de Suna, entendeu que estava morrendo e não poderia cumprir sua última promessa para a Hinata. Seu coração estava comprimido como naquele dia, e tudo o que ele queria era sentir novamente aquela paz que só a Hinata conseguira trazer ao seu coração, capaz de fazer o tempo estancar.

Assustado, ele compreendeu que aquilo não podia ser definido como uma simples amizade. Havia algo na líder dos Hyuuga que o atraía, desde que eles eram gennins e ele se sentiu obrigado a defendê-la de um primo incapaz de reconhecer a força escondida nos seus gestos gentis. Ele, Naruto Uzumaki, foi o primeiro a reconhecer a força que Hinata guardava escondida atrás de suas palavras delicadas e seu enorme coração, e uma lágrima escorreu quando ele se lembrou que fora ela, Hinata Hyuuga, a única pessoa que acreditou que ele podia derrotar Neji, o melhor gennin da turma dos mais velhos.

A luz da lua ficou distorcida com as lágrimas que encheram seus olhos, e logo se transformou na figura de uma mulher. Uma mulher que ele conhecia há muito tempo, mas só então passou a admirar. E sua mente lhe dizia como ela era linda, imaginando-a num kimono de seda, diferente das roupas pesadas que ela usava em suas reuniões. Apesar de fechado até o pescoço, o tecido leve enaltecia os seios e caía levemente sobre as curvas do corpo, fazendo-o desejar segurá-la nos braços, beijá-la, sussurrar palavras doces e descer seus lábios por trás da orelha até o pescoço, arrancando os botões recatados de sua roupa e...

E então ele percebeu que a imagem não era fruto da sua imaginação. Ele estava encarando a verdadeira Hinata, em pé, com o rosto virado para o luar, na sacada dos seus próprios aposentos, já que todos os quartos de visita eram virados para o jardim interno da residência do Kazekage.

Naruto só percebeu que ela era real quando, depois de desviar os olhos da lua e constatar que era observada avidamente, Hinata corou como uma criança e entrou toda atrapalhada para o quarto. O Hokage sentiu suas próprias bochechas se aquecerem com aquela situação e ficou um instante perdido, sem saber como reagir. Felizmente, o tempo que ficara refletindo sobre sua relação com a Sakura e seus sentimentos pela líder Hyuuga fora suficiente para ele tomar uma decisão: não podia deixar que a Hinata o visse como um pervertido qualquer que espiona mulheres como seu antigo sensei. Precisava esclarecer aquela situação o mais rápido possível.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Karin deixou o escritório do líder do Som sentindo-se vitoriosa. Não lhe importava se não tinha mais nenhuma chance com o Sasuke, o que mais a incomodava era a presença da rosada no Som. Não bastasse ter toda a atenção do líder da vila, ela também estava sempre se metendo na Ala Hospitalar, querendo se intrometer no seu trabalho e ensinando jutsus médicos para qualquer chuunin. Karin sempre fora a principal médica da vila, não aceitaria perder sua posição tão facilmente! Mas agora, ela tinha certeza que não seria mais um problema, pois descobrindo que foi enganada pelo seu amado Sasuke-kun por tanto tempo, Sakura com certeza sairia do Som assim que pudesse, para nunca mais voltar.

- O que você estava fazendo no escritório do Sasuke? – a voz de Suigetsu surgiu atrás dela.

- Não é da sua conta – ela respondeu, mordaz.

Suigetsu a segurou por um braço, fazendo-a se virar para ele.

- Eu vi a Sakura entrar há pouco tempo e agora você sai de lá sorrindo desse jeito. O que você aprontou? – ele perguntou com os olhos estreitos e ameaçadores.

- Nada demais – ela respondeu sem se intimidar. – Apenas me certificando que ela vai sair do nosso caminho em breve!

Suigetsu balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Karin, Karin... – ele suspirou. – Quando você vai entender que, com ou sem Sakura aqui, você não tem nenhuma chance com o Sasuke?

- Eu não fiz isso pelo Sasuke, seu idiota! – ela explodiu. – Foi por nós dois! Já imaginou que se ela continuar aqui, não vai demorar muito para começar a se intrometer em tudo! Já chega o que ela está fazendo na Ala Hospitalar...

Suigetsu levantou um canto da boca num leve sorriso antes de interrompê-la:

- Você pensou em mim também, é? – E completou com uma piscadela.

Karin estreitou os olhos, mas sem saber o que responder, acabou bufando. Os olhos vermelhos se desviaram de Suigetsu, correndo para o lado, depois para o teto, até que caíram sobre os verde-claros dele novamente.

- Estou lisonjeado – Suigetsu concluiu, irônico.

- Espero que você saiba como agradecer – ela respondeu, séria, mas indicando o caminho para o seu quarto ao inclinar a cabeça.

O ninja do Som sorriu e a soltou, deixando-a seguir sozinha. Afinal, ele não era nenhum cachorrinho de estimação para seguir sua ama cegamente. Mas claro, assim que ele terminasse suas ocupações, a noite prometia terminar muito bem...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Hinata-chan! Eu não vou parar de bater e gritar até você abrir esta porta!

A voz do Naruto e as pancadas na porta do quarto de Hinata enchiam os corredores que levavam aos aposentos dos hóspedes do Kazekage. A jovem Hyuuga se arrependeu dos segundos de dúvida que a deixaram imóvel, pensando se devia ou não abrir a porta quando ele a chamou, calmamente, pela primeira vez. Antes que aquilo se tornasse um escândalo, ela girou a chave na fechadura e encontrou um Hokage atônito, que praticamente invadiu seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Hinata-chan, me desculpe – disse, assim que virou-se novamente para ela. – Eu... err... Eu não estava olhando para você. Quer dizer... eu estava, mas não era o que você está pensando... Eu... Eu...

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata o interrompeu, mais vermelha que o Hokage. – Você não tem pelo que se desculpar. Eu... Eu não estou ofendida. É só que... quando vi você na outra janela eu... Eu lembrei que prometi a minha irmã que não sairia de Suna antes de lhe dizer uma coisa...

Naruto franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Você tem algo para me dizer? O que é?

- Er... É... É por isso que eu fugi toda atrapalhada antes – ela respondeu, baixando a cabeça. – Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso.

- Hinata – Naruto disse aumentando o tom de voz e aproximando-se mais dela. – Você está me deixando preocupado.

Com isso, a Hyuuga levantou os olhos perolados ansiosos, encarando as belas orbes azuis que tanto lhe encantavam. Ele estava tão perto, e seu coração batia tão forte... O rosto dele ficava ainda mais lindo quando parecia sinceramente preocupado com ela.

Como no dia que ela levantou a voz para os anciões Hyuuga para garantir seu lugar como sucessora após a morte do pai, Hinata sabia que não teria outra chance de demonstrar seus reais sentimentos. Ela respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e disparou:

- Eu amo você, Naruto-kun!

Ainda de olhos fechados, Hinata não viu os olhos azuis se arregalarem assustados com o que ouviram. O rosto de Naruto passou instantaneamente do vermelho para o branco, e por mais que ele abrisse a boca e mexesse os lábios, nenhum som conseguia sair dele.

Preocupada com o silêncio, a garota finalmente resolveu abrir os olhos para investigar as conseqüências de sua confissão. Naruto ainda a encarava boquiaberto, e ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer no rosto.

- Eu sei que você ama a Sakura-san – ela continuou, a voz um pouco embargada pelo choro. – E se você está realmente feliz com ela, eu também ficarei feliz, porque... porque eu te amo e tudo o que me importa é saber que você está bem, com todos os seus sonhos realizados. – Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas. – E veja só! Você se tornou um excelente Hokage e vai se casar com a menina que sempre amou! – Naruto continuava encarando-a em silêncio, e Hinata sentiu que precisava continuar a se explicar. – Por isso eu só queria dizer que estou feliz por você... E eu... bem, eu gostaria que você soubesse... do que eu sinto... por... você.

As últimas palavras saíram quase num sussurro depois que Hinata percebeu a expressão do Naruto se moldando num franzir zangado das sobrancelhas.

- Não, Hinata – ele disse.

Hinata engoliu um suspiro e levantou os olhos corajosamente para ele, pronta para encarar a recusa.

- Você está errada – ele afirmou.

Ela abaixou a cabeça num assentimento, mas Naruto a levantou forçando os dedos contra o queixo dela.

- É verdade que eu amo a Sakura – ele disse com a voz terna –, mas não do jeito que você imagina. E hoje eu entendi que eu jamais fui realmente feliz ao lado dela, não com a sombra do que ela sempre sentiu pelo Sasuke ao nosso lado. E eu, mais que qualquer um, sei que é impossível ser feliz vendo a pessoa que amamos amando outra pessoa.

Com isso, Hinata arregalou seus enormes olhos perolados, e as lágrimas cessaram instantaneamente de brotar. Naruto levantou sua cabeça ainda mais um pouquinho, obrigando-a a encará-lo bem de perto.

- Você não está feliz me vendo junto com a Sakura – ele afirmou, sem abrir espaço para que ela revidasse. – E pensar que eu sou a causa da sua infelicidade faz meu coração se apertar tanto que... Hinata... – Seus olhos fugiram dos dela, perambulando pelos lados e pelo teto do quarto, procurando as palavras certas para explicarem a revolução que seus sentimentos fizeram em sua cabeça. Exausto e sem saber o que dizer, repentinamente, ele simplesmente se ajoelhou, abraçando-a pela cintura e mergulhando a cabeça logo abaixo dos seios dela, sentindo o toque sedoso kimono que a vestia. – Hinata-chan... me desculpe. Eu fui um idiota por nunca ter percebido... por nunca ter entendido o que sentia por você...

Surpresa e constrangida por ver o Hokage ajoelhado aos seus pés, Hinata também se abaixou, até que suas cabeças ficassem novamente na mesma altura. Ela segurou o rosto dele aconchegando o maxilar com as duas mãos até que as pontas dos narizes quase se tocassem, e sussurrou:

- Não faça isso, Naruto-kun. Não é culpa sua... Eu é que sempre me escondi, sempre o observei de longe, envergonhada demais para...

Mas Naruto não estava interessado, nem queria ouvir a Hinata procurando desculpas para sua distração. Ele era o único culpado. Só que ao invés de ficarem tomando a culpa um do outro, Naruto decidiu que o que mais queria dela era um beijo, e foi assim que a fez se calar.

Hinata sentiu o coração acelerar e o estômago dar cambalhotas dentro dela quando seus lábios foram impedidos de se mexer pelos lábios do Naruto. Ela agradeceu internamente por estar ajoelhada, pois se aquilo continuasse por muito tempo, tinha certeza que acabaria desmaiando, estatelada no chão.

Felizmente, ela não desmaiou. Pelo contrário, forçou-se a ficar bem atenta, ciente de todas as sensações que o toque dele faziam brotar nela. Os lábios, as línguas entrelaçadas, as mãos dele passeando pela cintura e pelo quadril, e depois subindo até os seios. No início ela recuou quase que instintivamente, mas embriagada pelos beijos e pelos arrepios crescentes em sua pele, ela logo se deixou tocar, cada vez mais encantada pelo prazer recém-descoberto. Apenas quando os dedos dele alcançaram os botões no alto do pescoço, tentando abri-los, foi que ela se afastou.

- Naruto-kun, eu... – ela tentou se explicar, os olhos no chão e o rosto enrubescido. – Eu nunca... Eu não... Eu...

Ela apenas levantou os olhos para ele, envergonhada, sem saber como continuar. Naruto, apesar da fama de distraído e alienado, entendeu imediatamente a súbita timidez.

- Está tudo bem, Hinata-chan – ele lhe assegurou, sorrindo ternamente e também se afastando um pouco. – Me desculpe se eu fui apressado demais, eu... Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto.

- Não! – Hinata gritou apressada, segurando Naruto pela roupa quando ele tentou se levantar. – Eu quero que a minha primeira vez seja com você, Naruto-kun. Aqui. Esta noite.

Naruto encarava a mesma menina que se postou diante dos anciões do clã mais poderoso de Konoha e os obrigou a seguir as suas ordens desde então. Agora ele entendia porque o clã Hyuuga respeitava fielmente sua líder, era impossível negar qualquer ordem daqueles olhos sinceros e gentis. A força da Hinata-chan por trás da delicadeza era invencível, e quem era ele – um mero Hokage – para negar alguma coisa para ela.

Com um sorriso lisonjeado, Naruto se aproximou da sua musa, passando um braço pelas suas costas e o outro atrás dos joelhos. Num único impulso, levantou-se com ela nos braços e caminhou para a cama, deitando-a com todo cuidado, lutando contra seus gestos atrapalhados para que nada saísse errado.

- Naruto-kun – ela sussurou em meio aos beijos que ele depositava em seu pescoço. – Não sei o que tenho que fazer, eu...

- Shhhh – ele respondeu, subindo os lábios até a parte de trás de uma das orelhas. - Você é linda...

Com o corpo mole e entregue às carícias, Hinata simplesmente deixou Naruto despi-la aos poucos, beijando cada parte descoberta, permitindo-a conhecer sensações inteiramente novas e agradáveis. Ele a incitava vagarosamente, aos pouquinhos, deixando-a relaxar a cada nova caricia. Aos poucos, ele percebeu que ela também procurava agradá-lo, com as mãos sondando-o por baixo das roupas, sentindo a pele quente dele cada vez mais excitada. Logo, os dois estavam livres de qualquer barreira que impedisse suas peles de se tocarem e, naturalmente, se tornaram um só.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Uma hora antes do sol nascer em Suna, Shikamaru já estava acordado. A grande chateação de se envolver com a irmã do Kazekage era ter que sair do quarto dela se esgueirando antes do dia amanhecer para que não fossem descobertos. Felizmente, ele sempre fora um homem de hábitos diurnos e levantar cedo não era o maior dos seus problemas.

Olhar para o rosto da Temari adormecida – o único momento do dia em que ele podia dizer que ela estava tranqüila – e saber que era o último dia que a veria rasgava seu coração. Seria tão mais fácil se apaixonar por uma kunoichi de Konoha, pedi-la em casamento quando ele tivesse condições de manter sua própria casa e formar sua família... Mas não... Sua vida sempre tinha que ser problemática! Até na hora de se apaixonar.

Com um suspiro, Shikamaru deixou um beijo terno na testa da sua amante dorminhoca e se vestiu para seguir até seus aposentos, onde fingiria que estivera durante toda a noite. Abriu a porta vagarosamente para evitar qualquer barulho, saiu e a fechou com cuidado. Virou para seguir até seus aposentos e começou a andar, até sentir uma mão o segurar pelo ombro.

- Posso saber o que você fazia no quarto da minha irmã até essa hora?

Shikamaru deu meia volta para encontrar a figura mal humorada de Kankurou. A resposta para a pergunta dele era óbvia, e o ninja de Konoha preferiu o benefício do silêncio.

- Acho melhor levá-lo até o meu irmão.

Kankurou não foi despertar o Kazekage aquela hora da madrugada, mas os dois esperaram até o amanhecer e as primeiras movimentações na casa para esclarecer o acontecido. Gaara, muito mais compreensivo que o irmão mais velho, mandou chamar Temari para a reunião também. Afinal, ela parecia ser a maior interessada no assunto. Quando Kankurou a trouxe ao escritório, os gritos dos dois eram ouvidos a distância.

- Muito bem – Gaara deu início à reunião, fazendo seus dois irmãos silenciarem as mútuas ameaças de morte. – Temari, eu a chamei aqui porque nosso irmão Kankurou parece estar muito preocupado com esse seu... – Ele pigarreou, procurando as palavras certas – essa sua... amizade... com um ninja de Konoha.

Temari estreitou os olhos, e por um instante Shikamaru temeu pela saúde de Kankurou.

- Pois o Kankurou já devia saber muito bem que isso não é problema dele – ela respondeu, os olhos fixos no ninja das marionetes.

Gaara deu um suspiro. Embora Temari fosse sua irmã mais velha, ainda assim ele se sentia responsável por ela, e temia por sua felicidade ao se envolver com um ninja de outra vila, um relacionamento que não prometia nenhum futuro.

- Shikamaru! – ele chamou pelo outro lado do problema. – Você deve partir para Konoha esta manhã, com o Hokage, não é mesmo?

O rapaz apenas assentiu, cabisbaixo.

- E com isso, você pretende deixar a minha irmã sozinha, aqui em Suna? – Gaara contiunou, sério.

Com aquele interrogatório, direcionado ao Shikamaru apenas, como se ela não existisse, Temari já estava ficando vermelha de raiva e prestes a explodir contra os irmãos intrometidos. Shikamaru, por outro lado, levantou a cabeça calmamente e encarou o Kazekage.

- Gaara-sama – ele começou –, eu sei como a Temari-san é importante para Suna. E eu sei também que, como irmã do Kazekage ela merece algo muito melhor que um casamento com um reles conselheiro de outra vila. – Fazendo uma pausa, ele olhou de relance para Temari, que estava no meio caminho entre a raiva pelos irmãos e a surpresa com aquelas palavras, e continuou: - Entretanto, desde que nos tornamos responsáveis pela diplomacia entre nossas vilas, minha vida se resume a esperar pelos dias que nos encontraremos novamente, a cada semestre, para organizar os encontros dos Kages e os Torneios Chuunin. Eu sei que o certo seria pedi-la em casamento e levá-la para Konoha, mas eu sou apenas um jounin... Não poderia dar a ela a vida que ela tem em Suna, separá-la da família e das responsabilidades com o Kazekage. Por isso, eu aguardo pacientemente os dias em que podemos nos encontrar. Me desculpe se, com isso, acabei ofendendo sua família.

Com um leve sorriso, Gaara desviou o olhar do jounin de Konoha para sua irmã. Temari agora estava branca, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Baixinho, ela começou a balbuciar:

- Casamento? Você... você disse que... me espera todos os dias? Que não pode me levar...? – Uma pequena lágrima apareceu deslizando pelo rosto.

- Realmente, Shikamaru-san – o Kazekage respondeu, ignorando os murmúrios da irmã –, Temari é uma irmã muito querida e Suna sentiria muito sua ausência.

O jounin da Folha apenas concordou com a cabeça, resignado.

- Entretanto, há algum tempo que eu venho cogitando a idéia de enviar um conselheiro permanente de Suna para Konoha. Facilitaria muitas coisas para mim e para o Hokage. E quem melhor que minha irmã para ocupar um cargo de tamanha responsabilidade e confiança?

Temari continuou encarando o irmão boquiaberta e com os olhos ainda mais arregalados. Gaara, entretanto, conseguiu perceber o brilho escondido atrás do assombro no olhar dela e sorriu internamente.

- Neste caso – Shikamaru interrompeu o diálogo silencioso entre os dois irmãos – eu só posso dizer que o Kazekage me faria o ninja mais feliz em Konoha e Suna se permitir que eu peça a mão de Temari em casamento.

- Você conhece minha irmã, Shikamaru-san – Gaara respondeu, divertido. – Nem mesmo o Kazekage consegue mandar nela. – E virando-se para Temari, perguntou: - O que você acha?

Mas a kunoichi de Suna não respondeu ao irmão. Saiu correndo em direção a Shikamaru, como se fosse abraçá-lo, mas parou bem na frente dele com as mãos em punho e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Seu idiota! – ela praguejou entre as lágrimas, socando o peito dele levemente com as mãos. – Por que você nunca disse isso pra mim? Eu... Eu nunca pensei que... É claro que eu quero ir para Konoha com você!

Era a primeira vez que Shikamaru via sua Temari tão fragilizada pelas emoções, e de repente, ele se lembrou de uma velha conversa do seu pai sobre as mulheres.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Quando o sol nasceu nos campos de arroz que escondiam os caminhos subterrâneos que levavam à Vila do Som, Sasuke e Juugo já estavam no corredor principal que terminava nos aposentos onde o Uchiha imaginava que encontraria Sakura ainda dormindo.

- Sasuke-sama – Juugo o chamou quando os dois estavam prestes a se separar no labirinto de corredores escuros. – Você não disse nada no caminho até aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa para você resolver voltar tão repentinamente?

- Aconteceu, Juugo, mas nada que você deva se preocupar. O Som não está em perigo.

- É alguma coisa com Konoha e a Sakura-sama, não é? – o ninja questionou. – Você decidiu partir depois de falar com o Hokage...

- Não é da sua conta – Sasuke respondeu, seco.

Juugo já estava acostumado com o temperamento hostil do seu líder quando questionado sobre assuntos pessoais. Mas desta vez, ele sentiu que devia se intrometer sem dar ouvidos às grosserias do Sasuke:

- É só que... Eu acho que a Sakura-sama fez muito bem para a vila, com a ala hospitalar e os jutsus médicos que ela nos ensinou. Acho que todos sentirão muita falta dela se ela tiver que partir.

Os olhos pretos se estreitaram impiedosamente para Juugo, que entendendo a ameaça, baixou a cabeça e seguiu para seu próprio aposento. Sasuke ainda permaneceu parado, em silêncio, observando o companheiro desaparecer nas sombras dos corredores. Aquele brutamontes sabia exatamente o que lhe afligia... _"Sakura..."_ Por mais ódio que ele tivesse dela, imaginando-a com o Naruto, ele não podia negar o bem que ela fizera para o Som e para ele mesmo. Juugo podia não saber dos detalhes sórdidos da conversa dele com o Hokage, mas tinha razão em temer pela permanência da Sakura no Som. Ele não podia continuar fingindo que não se importava com ela e o Naruto, ou que nunca soubera sobre os dois – mesmo que fosse apenas uma desconfiança. Depois de deixar tudo às claras com seu amigo, estava certo que o melhor para os três era cada um viver sua própria vida. Ele já estava acostumado com a dor que o amor trazia, devia saber que não valeria a pena.

Deixando Juugo para trás, Sasuke seguiu até seus aposentos. Franziu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu luz através da porta do escritório. O que a Sakura estava fazendo acordada até aquela hora? E sua dúvida, somada à decepção depois de encontrar o Naruto em Suna, se transformou imediatamente em raiva quando ele abriu a porta e a encontrou remexendo em seus papéis.

- Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, embora não estivesse exatamente interessado na resposta. Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter deixado-a sozinha com o Naruto, com raiva dela por ter colocado os dois numa disputa estúpida, com raiva do Naruto por mais motivos que ele podia enumerar naquele momento.

Sakura tampouco se preocupou em responder a pergunta do Sasuke. Ela se sentia enganada, tinha acabado de descobrir que não passara de um troféu entre os eternos rivais. Sasuke tinha decepcionado-a mais uma vez, e ela sentia que seu coração não agüentaria mais uma provação. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi jogar toda sua decepção para um Sasuke tão indignado quanto ela:

- Você e o Naruto... Vocês... Vocês trocavam correspondência, se encontravam regularmente, faziam apostas entre si! – Os olhos verdes estavam secos. Sakura havia prometido a si mesma que não choraria na frente de um amor que não a merecia.

- Parece que eu não fui o único a mentir sobre o Naruto – Sasuke respondeu, indiferente.

Sakura ficou calada por um instante, com uma pontinha de remorso pelos fatos que ela tinha escondido do Sasuke no período que estivera em Suna. Até se lembrar que ela é que fora a primeira a ser enganada, e sua raiva contra os dois ex-companheiros de time voltou imediatamente.

- Você me deixou em Konoha duas vezes! Me fez acreditar que não se importava comigo, que não sentia nada por mim. – Sem perceber, Sakura aumentava cada vez mais o tom de voz. – Você desapareceu, nunca deu notícias... Precisou o Satoshi estar a beira da morte para lembrar que eu existia... E aí... Depois de perceber que eu não era mais uma companheira inútil, aí você pede para o Naruto escrever e me deixar ainda mais confusa sobre meus sentimentos.

Sasuke poderia explicar que ele também estava confuso quando fez aquele pedido ao amigo. Ele queria a Sakura no Som, queria arriscar deixar o amor envolvê-lo uma vez, e temia que uma pergunta direta sobre a vida amorosa do Hokage acabasse com suas esperanças para sempre. Mas o Sasuke daquele momento estava magoado demais com o amor para se preocupar com explicações.

- E você está confusa sobre os seus sentimentos agora? – ele simplesmente perguntou, o tom indiferente machucando a Sakura mais que qualquer arma ou ninjutsu que ele pudesse usar.

Sakura respirou fundo para se acalmar e não atacá-lo com os punhos concentrados de chakra.

- Eu não posso amar alguém que passou a vida inteira brincando com os meus sentimentos – respondeu, seca e fingindo quase tanta indiferença quanto o Sasuke.

- Então parece que estamos resolvidos – Sasuke concluiu, dando as costas para ela e voltando-se para a porta. – Vou pedir para alguém ajudá-la a arrumar suas coisas e acompanhá-la até a saída da vila.

Sakura fechou as mãos em punho para segurar a raiva. Ela já devia saber que com o Sasuke as coisas se resolveriam em poucas palavras. E sinceramente, um lado dela agradecia que a conversa não tivesse se prolongado. A presença do Sasuke era dolorida.

- Espere. – Entretanto, Sakura ainda tinha uma pergunta. – O que o Naruto disse para você?

De costas, sem encará-la, Sasuke respondeu:

- Ele disse que pretendia se casar com você dentro de seis meses. Mas acredito que ele já tenha mudado de idéia agora.

Antes que Sakura pudesse importuná-lo com mais perguntas sobre Suna, ele abriu a porta e saiu. Felizmente Sakura não estava chorando e implorando como naquela noite que ele partira de Konoha. Ele não suportaria a dor de vê-la chorando por sua causa novamente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Em menos de uma hora Sakura já percorria os corredores escuros do Som. Juugo, embora cansado da recente viagem, fez questão de acompanhá-la como guia pelo labirinto. Os dois caminhavam em silêncio. Juugo queria dizer que esperava que ela voltasse um dia, mas conhecia seu líder muito bem para não ter grandes esperanças de rever a ninja médica de Konoha novamente.

- Sakura-sensei!

O grito desesperado numa voz que lutava contra o choro fez os dois pararem e iluminarem o caminho atrás deles.

- Momiji-chan! – Sakura exclamou assim que reconheceu a pupila.

A menina correu ainda mais rápido assim que a viu, e quando se aproximou, jogou-se nos braços da mestra.

- Sakura-sensei! Por favor, não vá embora. – E abraçando-a com força, colocou a cabeça nos ombros da Sakura, que logo os sentiu umedecidos pelas lágrimas.

- Eu tenho que ir, Momiji-chan. Eu sou uma kunoichi de Konoha, não posso ficar no Som para sempre.

- Mas... mas... você não disse nada... Você simplesmente está indo embora...

Sakura afastou a menina dos ombros para poder encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Foi uma decisão repentina – respondeu. – Mas você evoluiu muito este mês. Já aprendeu o bastante para proteger seus companheiros nas missões.

- Mas eu não quero aprender só técnicas básicas – Momiji retorquiu. – Eu queria me tornar uma médica ninja, como você!

Sakura soltou um sorriso triste.

- Antes você tem que terminar seu treinamento como uma chuunin. Quem sabe um dias... – Mas Sakura sabia que não havia possibilidades de voltar um dia e, ao invés de terminar a frase, deixou as lágrimas que segurava desde que se encontrara com o Sasuke finalmente rolarem livres pelo rosto.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta... – Momiji acrescentou, afundando o rosto novamente nos ombros da mestra.

- Eu também, Momiji-chan. Vou sentir saudades de todos vocês.

Até Juugo já estava emocionado com a despedida entre mestre e pupila. Controlando os olhos avermelhados pela cena, ele interrompeu o abraço.

- Sakura-sama, acho melhor seguirmos logo. Ainda há um longo caminho até Konoha.

As duas se separaram, e Sakura olhou com pesar uma última vez para Momiji. Lembrou da menina desesperada que lhe implorou para treiná-la. Lembrou de Yuzu e em como ela trabalhara duro para ampliar a ala hospitalar. Lembrou dos habitantes do Som que viviam escondidos em seus corredores escuros, envergonhados com sua aparência modificada pelas antigas experiências do Orochimaru. Jamais imaginou que seria tão difícil se despedir destas pessoas, e acabou agradecendo por tudo ter acontecido de maneira tão rápida.

- Adeus, Momiji-chan.

Sakura precisou reunir todas as suas forças para dar as costas àquela menina e seguir seu caminho. Ela andou por muito tempo em silêncio, deixando as lágrimas escorrem até secarem sozinhas. Juugo também não tinha vontade de conversar. Foi só quando eles atingiram as fronteiras do País dos Campos de Arroz e do País do Fogo que ela falou:

- Adeus, Juugo. Também sentirei sua falta.

Ela se inclinou para abraçá-lo, mas o ninja do Som a impediu.

- Eu vou seguir com você – explicou. – O Sasuke-sama jamais me perdoaria se eu não me certificasse que você chegou segura em Konoha.

Sakura deu uma risada incrédula e balançou a cabeça.

- O Sasuke não se importa...

- Não importa o que ele lhe disse – Juugo a cortou. – Quando eu voltar, ele vai querer saber se você chegou bem, e eu não poderei dizer que a deixei aqui sozinha.

Com um suspiro, Sakura deu de ombros, imaginando que Juugo estava enganado quanto ao seu líder. Em silêncio, os dois continuaram o caminho até os portões de Konoha.

**Continua...**


End file.
